Rock 'N Gold
by Fe - Envy
Summary: Para se livrar de uma ordem de Atena, os douradinhos resolvem montar bandas para participar de um festival de Rock. Yaoi Mu X Shaka X Miro X KamusMdM X Afrodite e muitos outros... Você nunca viu nada igual, eu garanto...
1. A ordem de Atena

**Rock 'n Gold**

**Por Mumu**

Yaoi/OOC – PG-13

**Parte 1**

**Capítulo 1 – A ordem de Atena**

Santuário de Atena, Grécia.

No Parthenon, Saori, sentada em seu trono, conversa com seu capacho, quero dizer, com seu assistente, Tatsumi:

Saori- Veja bem, Tatsumi, os cavaleiros de ouro…

Tatsumi- O que têm eles, senhorita?

Saori- Eu acho que eles deveriam fazer algo artístico para incentivar a criatividade deles.

Tatsumi- Mas tudo o que eles sabem fazer é lutar e falar bonito, senhorita!

Saori- Exatamente por isso! Lutar ao menos é para me proteger, mas falar bonito… quem precisa de mais políticos? Eles têm que fazer atividades que inspirem seu lado criativo. Anuncie no alto falante uma reunião para o meio-dia.

Tatsumi- Imediatamente, senhorita.

…

Na casa de Peixes, Afrodite e Kamus tomavam um chá enquanto conversavam quando ouviram a voz irritante no alto falante:

- ATENÇÃO CAVALEIROS DE OURO! A DEUSA ATENA CONVOCA UMA REUNIÃO COM TODOS VOCÊS AO MEIO-DIA!

Fro- Será que ele acha que nós somos surdos?

Kamus- Mas o que serrá che Atena quer com nouns les chevaliers?

Fro- Hum, não faço idéia, cada hora essa deusa quer uma coisa. Só falta ela agora resolver nos mandar pintar as casas zodiacais…

Kamus- Non vai dando idéia, non! Vai che elle gosta?

Fro- Ai, eu ia pintar a minha de cor de rosa!

Kamus- Mon Dieu…

Enquanto isso, Kanon, Saga, Mu e Aldebaran subiam para a casa de Leão…

Kanon- Vamos fazer nossas apostas sobre o que Atena quer agora?

Aldebaran- Óxente, espero que ela queira nos mandar de férias, aí quem sabe eu ia comer uma feijoadinha e levar um sambinha com as morenas lá no Brasil?

Mu- Eu espero que ela é que queira tirar férias…

Saga- Nossa, até você, Mu?

Mu- Ah, às vezes ela abusa…

Saga- Essa idéia de ela tirar férias é interessante… Aí nós poderíamos dominar o Santuário e depois o mundo! Hihihihehehehahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Kanon- Saga, controle-se!- Dando um "pedala Robinho" no irmão.

Saga- Ai! Foi a força do hábito, desculpe…

Kanon- Tá perdoado.

Aldebaran- Mas que vocês iam gostar de provar a feijoada da minha mãe dona Olinda, ah, isso iam!

Mu- Ah, pode deixar, Debão, um dia a gente vai pro Brasil com você.

Na casa de Escorpião, Miro e Carlo consertavam um armário que Miro havia estragado acidentalmente treinando dentro de casa, (as faltas de juízo do escorpiano).

Carlo- Caspita, nós non vamos terminar queste serviço maledeto antes da reunião de Atena.

Miro- Ah, quer saber, tô nem aí! Depois eu compro outro. Apesar de que esse era meu armário favorito…

Carlo- Comprar outro com que dinheiro, uomo!

Miro- Ah, é, né? Nós estamos duros. Estamos precisando arrumar emprego…

Carlo- Espero que non seja sobre isso que Atena queira parlare…

Miro- Ih, é mesmo, né? E se ela quiser que a gente trabalhe em serviços pesados?

Carlo- Larga de sere uno retardado, Miro! Nós somos cavaleiros de ouro!

Miro- Ah , ta bom então.

…

Ao meio-dia, todos os cavaleiros de ouro estavam reunidos no salão do Grande Mestre perante Shion enquanto esperavam Saori terminar seu almoço.

Carlo- Perché nós temos que ficar qui morrendo de fome esperando enquanto ela come do bom e do melhor?

Fro- Ai, Carlo, por que você reclama tanto?

Aioria- Ele está certo. Eu também to com fome!

Shura- Yo no quiero nem ver o que ela quer dessa vez…

Shaka- Vocês deveriam ter mais respeito ao falar da nossa deusa.

Miro- Ah, fecha o bico, loiro! Ela é uma chata mesmo!

-Quem aí é chata!- Saori entrando no salão, provavelmente de mau-humor.

Miro- É… bem… é que…

Kamus- Maddemoiselle, seria atrevimento de ma parte perguntar porquoi nos chamou aqui?

Saori- Ah, sim. Vou direto ao assunto: vocês andam muito estressados, só treinam e treinam. Acho que vocês deveriam fazer atividades que incentivem sua criatividade.- Os cavaleiros se entreolharam imaginando o que estaria por vir.- Então, eu andei vendo alguns cursos disponíveis na cidade, curso de desenho e pintura, oficina de teatro, curso de artesanato… Sendo assim, eu sugiro à vocês que escolham algo criativo para fazer, a Fundação arcará com todas as despesas.

Os treze torceram o nariz.

Dohko- Escuta, senhorita, o Shionzinho vai ficar aí sentado enquanto a gente se ferra?

O Grande Mestre ficou parecendo um pimentão.

Saori- Isso não é jeito de se referir ao Patriarca!

DohkoGOTA- Foi mal… O Grande Mestre não vai precisar fazer curso nenhum?

Saori- Não.

Aioros- E nós somos obrigados a fazer?

Saori- Hum… São!

Carlo- Porra…

Saori- O quê?

Carlo- Niente.

Saori- Vocês têm uma semana para se inscreverem em algum curso. O Tatsumi inspecionará cada um de vocês pessoalmente uma vez por semana em seus respectivos cursos.

Carlo- Merda…

Saori- O quê, Carlo?

Carlo- Niente, signorina.

Saori- Então, vocês têm alguma objeção?

Miro- E se um de nós resolver não fazer nenhum curso?

Saori- Hum… Eu cancelo as festas no Santuário.

Carlo- Caraio!

Saori- Dessa vez eu ouvi, Carlo!

Carlo- Scusa mi, signorina.

Saori- Estão dispensados.

Os dourados foram deixando o Parthenon e descendo as escadas em direção à suas casas.

Aioros- Vou pedir uma dispensa por invalidez!

Aioria- Você não é inválido.

Aioros- Mas fiquei morto por 13 anos pra salvar a vida dela! Se eu soubesse que ia ficar tão metida…

Carlo- Che porcaria de cursos!

Fro- Ah, eu gostei…

Shaka- Vocês precisão mesmo de arte para deixarem de ser uns bárbaros mal-educados que não tem respeito com a nossa deusa!

Miro- Shaka…

Shaka- Sim?

Miro- Vai se fuder!

Shaka- Oh…!

Saga- Kanon, vamos fazer um curso para fazer uma arma secreta artesanal e dominar o mundo! Hihihihehehehahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahaha!

Kanon- Larga de ser viajão, Saga!

Mu- Ah, pessoal, pode não ser tão ruim assim…

Shura- Pra usted!

Miro- Imagina que lindo o Mumu fazendo aula de balé!

Kamus- O che vous tem contra balé!

Miro- Vai dizer que você é bailarino?

Kamus- Limpe sua boca antes de parlé sobre moi!

Fro- Gente, que estresse só por causa de uns cursinhos…

Dohko- Por que nós temos que pagar mico enquanto o Shion fica lá no bem-bom?

Aldebaran- Você se preocupa demais com o que o Grande Mestre faz, né, Dohko?

Carlo- Io acho que isto é uma merda de idéia filha da puta dessa deusa fresca!

Miro- Devíamos fazer um abaixo-assinado pra cassarem o mandato dela!

Kanon- Se o Miro não fosse tão idiota, eu podia até concordar com ele…

Fro- Ah, eu tenho uma idéia. Por que não vamos todos à cidade passear no shopping pra relaxar?

Todos se entreolharam.

Aldebaran- A gente não precisa exatamente relaxar no sentido do Afrodite, podemos tomar uma cervejinha.

Todos(menos Shaka e Mu)-É!

Shaka- Não bebo.

Carlo- Ah, você e a ovelhinha tomam um suquinho…

Mu- Sendo assim, vamos.

…

Uma hora mais tarde, eles andavam no shopping em Atenas.

Afrodite foi tentar puxar assunto com o Máscara da Morte:

Fro- Então, Carlo, já pensou em qual curso vai escolher?

Carlo- Non. Pensei em come io vou me livrar desta porra.

Fro- Ah, parece que desta vez não vai dar não, com aquele capacho nos vigiando…

Shura interrompeu os planos de Afrodite:

Shura- E se nós inventássemos uma desculpa?

Fro- Não ia dar certo. Todos os treze?

Shura- És verdad.

Fro- Ah, vamos parar de pensar nisso por enquanto.

Carlo- Vocês está certo, biba.

Enquanto passavam em frente à uma loja de CDs, um garoto foi lhes entregando alguns folhetos de anúncio. A maioria deles ignorou e jogou no lixo. Miro deu uma rápida olhada e guardou no bolso, sem muita atenção.

O passeio no shopping prosseguiu sem maiores agitações.

Eu sei que o começo está fraquinho, mas vocês podem esperar emoções de proporções grandes desta fic. Ela já tem 19 capítulos, mas irei postando aos poucos.

_Os capítulos podem mudar um pouquinho de acordo com as reviews!_

_Espero que se divirtam lendo!_

_Beijos, Mumu-kun._


	2. O primeiro beijo e um inocente

**Capítulo 2 – O primeiro beijo e um inocente**

No dia seguinte, todos os cavaleiros de ouro acordaram com uma imensa dor de cabeça de tanto pensar no que iam fazer, com exceção de Afrodite e Shaka.

De manhã, durante o horário de suas atividades pessoais, Miro descia as escadas para pedir umas ferramentas emprestadas para o Mu, quando passou pelo salão da casa de Virgem e escutou uma voz agradável cantando uma música que a princípio lhe pareceu esquisita, mas depois percebeu se tratar de um dialeto hindu.

Miro- Huh, será que é aquela mala do Shaka que está cantando tão bem assim? Ah, essa eu quero ver.

Começou a seguir o som e andar furtivamente pela casa de Virgem, até que na entrada de uma sala o som se intensificou e Miro espiou. Shaka estava cantando um mantra de louvor e sua voz forte, porém suave, ecoava nos ouvidos do grego, que ficou encantado.

"Não é que ele canta bem mesmo?"

Ficou ali na porta espiando até que o loiro terminou. Este, ao se virar, deu de cara com um escorpiano curioso:

Shaka- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Miro- Huh… Foi mal Shaka… Eu tava… vendo você… cantar.

Shaka- Me vendo cantar? Por quê?

Miro- Ah… Porque você canta bem.

ShakaGOTA- Eu canto? Huh… obrigado. Mas o que isso te importa?

Miro- Ahn… particularmente, nada, eu acho. Eu só gostei do que ouvi.

Shaka- Está bem, mas nunca mais entre como um espião na minha casa.

Miro- Desculpe.

Shaka- Certo, certo. Então, eu estou indo tomar meu café da manhã, você gostaria de me acompanhar?

Miro- Isso é um convite ou você só está sendo educado?

Shaka- Só estou sendo educado.

Miro- Ah, então eu gostaria de te acompanhar sim.

Virgem manteve a pose, tentando não relevar os atrevimentos do Escorpião, e saiu da sala se dirigindo à cozinha da casa. Ofereceu uma cadeira a Miro:

Shaka- Sente-se, por favor. Ficará pronto em um instante.

Miro se sentou e apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, segurando a cabeça com a mão e observou Shaka preparando seu café da manhã. Num momento se pegou reparando na forma como a fina túnica branca insinuava o corpo e a pele do loiro. Corou discretamente ao peso de alguns pensamentos estranhos.

"Eu não posso estar olhando pra ele, quero dizer, ele é insuportável… ou talvez não seja tanto, acho ele frio… Isso, pode ser falta de afeto… ou no mais extremo do caso, como diria o Carlo, é falta de sexo."

Permaneceu com os olhos colados no hindu, sem ver que este tinha percebido os olhares estranhos.

"O que será que o Miro está olhando? Ora, ele devia saber que é feio encarar os outros assim!… Mas que coisa! Será que tem algo errado comigo pra ele estar olhando tanto? Agora eu entendo porque ele e Kamus brigam tanto, Miro não tem desconfiômetro… Por falar em Kamus… será que eles…? Hum, não, Shaka. É feio pensar nessas coisas. Ah, mas já que pensei mesmo…"

Shaka- Miro…

Miro- Huh?

Shaka- Julgaria atrevimento de minha parte se eu lhe fizesse uma pergunta pessoal?

Miro- Claro que não. Somos amigos, apesar de você ser um chato.

Shaka- Obrigado pelo "chato".

Miro- De nada.

Shaka- Enfim, o que eu queria lhe perguntar é sobre você e o Kamus.

Miro- O Kamus? O que tem o pingüim de geladeira?

Shaka- Bem, você e ele são mais do que amigos, certo?

Miro- Talvez.

Shaka- Como assim?

Miro- Somos e não somos. Nunca rolou nada entre eu e ele, mas não quer dizer que isso não passe por nossas cabeças. Contudo, neste momento, eu estou afim de outra pessoa.

Shaka começou a pôr a mesa.

Shaka- Outra pessoa? Desde quando?

Miro- Bem, eu não sei exatamente, talvez um bom tempo, mas eu só percebi há pouco.

Shaka- Entendo.

Miro- E você com o Mu?

Shaka- Eu e o Mu? O que lhe faz pensar que nós teríamos algo?

Miro- Bem, é o que todos comentam. Além do mais, sabe, vocês combinam.

Shaka- Mu é só meu amigo. Isso não quer dizer que eu não goste dele.

Miro- Gosta?

Shaka- Gosto.

Miro- E por que não diz isso à ele?

Shaka- Talvez pelo mesmo motivo que ainda não tenha acontecido nada entre você e Kamus.

Miro- E seria?

Shaka- Eu estou, como você diz, afim de outra pessoa. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá ter algo com ele. Um desejo é apenas um desejo.

Miro- E se você tivesse a chance de torná-lo real?

Shaka- Então talvez algo acontecesse. Além do mais, acho que o Mu não gosta de mim.

Miro- Por quê?

Shaka- Não sei. Talvez ele simplesmente não goste. O que não é o seu caso com Kamus, é certo que o francês tem algo especial por você.

Miro- Bem, que seja. Mas, me diz, você já esteve com alguém antes?

O loiro se sentou e serviu-os.

Shaka- Não.

Miro- Sério! Quero dizer, não mesmo?

Shaka- Nunca.

Miro- Que interessante.

Shaka- O que tem de interessante nisso?

Miro- Ah, deixa pra lá, é besteira.

Shaka- Como se você pensasse em algo que não fosse besteira…

Miro- Eu penso em muitas coisas que você nem imagina, e não são besteiras.

Shaka- Certo, não vou nem perguntar o quê.

Miro- Sabe, Shaka, se você não fosse tão… certinho e moralista, nós dois nos daríamos muito bem.

Shaka- Você não queria que eu fosse um atrevido com a cabeça cheia de perversões como você, não é?

Miro- Não, eu só queria que você sorrisse mais das bobagens da vida de vez em quando, talvez isso lhe fizesse alguma diferença.

Shaka se sentiu corar e teve que ficar quieto desta vez. De fato, o grego podia não ser tão pervertido assim. Terminaram o café da manhã em silêncio. O virginiano se levantou, pegando as xícaras sujas:

Shaka- Se me dá licença, vou tirar a mesa.

Miro- Certo.- Mas logo Miro notou a indelicadeza de não ajudar e também se levantou.- Eu te ajudo.

Shaka- Não precis…- Ao se virar para falar com Miro, Shaka escorregou no tapete, derrubando as xícaras que estavam em suas mãos e quase ia para o chão também, não fosse o amigo segurá-lo. Ao recuperar-se do susto, percebeu-se enfiado nos braços do grego e aquilo não lhe pareceu de todo ruim. Os braços firmes em volta de seus ombros, o protegendo, o cheiro do Escorpião lhe invadindo as narinas e o tomando como um veneno doce. Ergueu o rosto e encontrou olhos azuis preocupados.

Miro fitou o rosto assustado do loiro. Sentia a respiração alterada do amigo em seus braços e duvidou se seria pelo susto ou pelo momento. Não teve medo de parecer atrevido desta vez e desceu um dos braços até a cintura do outro, aproximando-o mais de seu corpo, num gesto delicado, porém sugestivo. Como Shaka não se opôs, aproximou também seu rosto, notando que o hindu fechava os olhos lentamente. Sabia o que aquilo significava: que era esperado. Tocou ligeiramente os lábios do loiro com os seus próprios e mal pode sentir o contato quando ouviram alguém chamar:

- Shaka!

Afastaram-se, totalmente sem jeito. Logo, Aioria entrou na cozinha:

Aioria- Ah, vocês estão aí!

Shaka- Bom dia, Aioria.

Aioria- Bom dia. Miro, o que você está fazendo aqui?

O grego tinha que manter a "compostura":

Miro- Perturbando o Shaka, ora. O que mais eu faria aqui?

Aioria- Ah, é mesmo, né?

Shaka- Em que posso ajudá-lo, Aioria?

Aioria- Ah, não é nada, não, eu só tinha vindo fazer o mesmo que o Miro, mas já que ele chegou primeiro…

Shaka- Vocês não tem o que fazer, não? Ficar andando pelo Santuário para perturbar os outros!

Miro- Preferia você do outro jeito…

Shaka- O mesmo pra você.

O leonino ficou sem entender nada.

Aioria- Ah, eu vou indo fazer uma visita pro meu maninho…

Miro- Vou subir com você. Shaka, obrigado pelo café da manhã e desculpe-me pelas xícaras. Lhe compro outras.

Shaka- Não precisa. Essas eram da Índia mesmo…- Olhou para os cacos no chão.

Miro e Aioria deixaram a casa de Virgem e um Shaka um tanto atônito.

Sentiu-se envergonhado por seu primeiro beijo ter acabado de forma tão desastrosa.

…

Mais tarde, Shura e Carlo chegavam do supermercado, encontrando Mu consertando a armadura de Libra que tinha sofrido uns arranhões por certos "descuidos" de um Dohko tentando atazanar a vida do Patriarca.

Carlo- Buono giorno, Mu.

Shura- Buenos dias.

Mu- Bom dia, amigos.

Shura- Consertando as faltas de juízo do libriano de novo?

Mu- Pois é. O Dohko não tem jeito quando se trata do mestre Shion.

Shura- Cierto ele. Tem que correr atrás do que quer.

Mu- Como assim?- Carlo apenas observava a conversa.

Shura- Como usted é ingênuo, Mu.

Mu- Ingênuo, eu? Por quê?

Shura- Deixa pra lá.

Carlo olhava o rosto confuso e inocente do ariano. Tanta ingenuidade lhe chegava a parecer ridículo, no entanto, interessante.

Shura- Bem, yo vou subindo, tenho que hablar com o Debão. Vamos, Carlo.

Carlo- Vá indo na frente.

Shura- Adios, Mu.

Mu- Tchau.- Shura foi subindo as escadas, deixando o italiano sozinho com Mu. Os dois homens se encararam por instantes.

Carlo- Come você consegue vivere em questo mundo sendo assim?

Mu- Não entendi…

Carlo- Exatamente! Você é muito inocente, capisce?

Mu- Hum… Não.

Carlo- Uomo, isso cansa, sabia? Ma, enfim, perché você não está na sua oficina?

Mu- Hehe, é que o Kiki aprontou uma bagunça muito grande lá. Sabe como são as crianças…

Carlo- Você devia passar um bom corretivo nele.

Mu- Eu seria incapaz de castigá-lo por uma bagunça de menino. Às vezes é bom deixá-lo ser só uma criança, ter a infância que eu não tive por causa do meu treinamento.

Carlo- Mu, você é um buono uomo.

Mu- Me admira você, falando assim.

Carlo- Apesar de mios palavrões e de ser brigão, perché io sei que sou mesmo, non sou esse monstro que vocês pensam. Non mais.

Mu- Que bom.

Carlo- Então, você já pensou naquela baboseira che la diva nos mandou fazere?

Mu- Ah, nem me fale, eu estou quase pensando em pedir uma dispensa por ser o ferreiro do Santuário. Será que não é o suficiente eu ter que consertar as armaduras de todos os cavaleiros? Ora, isso é uma arte!

Carlo- Hahaha, até você tentando dare una scusa!

Mu- Num é desculpa…

Carlo- No?

Mu- É claro que não! Você acha que eu sou disso?

Carlo- Hum… sì. Além do mais, você é o pupilo do Patriarca, devia consultá-lo sobre una possível dispensa de questo tipo de "serviço".

Mu- Não gosto de abusar da autoridade do meu mestre.

Carlo- Acredite, você non ia abusar mais do que o Dohko abusa…

Mu- Huh?

Carlo- Mu, come tu consegue, Dio mio! Será que você vive mesmo em questo mundo? Io non vejo come pode ser tão ingênuo de questa forma, uomo!

Mu- Lá vem você com essa história de ingênuo de novo…

Carlo- Come pode sere paranormale, percebere tutto sobre nostros inimigos e non percebe niente sobre nostros próprios amici!

Mu- Sabe, Carlo…- Mu se levantou, ficando de frente para o italiano.- Muitas vezes eu me faço de tonto, mas eu não sou. Você acha que eu não sei sobre o meu mestre e o Dohko? Eu sei, sim, muito melhor do que vocês todos, mas às vezes eu me sinto embaraçado em falar sobre isso. E você acha que eu não notei a forma como você esteve me olhando nos últimos dias, eu notei, e tem mais, eu sei onde você quer chegar. Então, se você não é nada ingênuo como parece, me diga se estou certo ou errado sobre o que você esteve pensando.- Conseguiu deixar o Máscara da Morte um tanto quanto espantado.

Carlo- Parece que temos uno lobo em pele de cordeiro. E sim, você está certo.

Mu- Não vai dizer mais nada?

Carlo- Vou.- Se aproximou do ouvido do ariano.- Já que você sabe o que io quero, non depende mais de mim.- E se virou, entrado no salão da casa de Áries.

_Espero que ninguém me apedreje, mas as coisas só tendem a esquentar huahauhauha!_

_Beijos, Mumu-Kun._


	3. Ensaio e um desejo

**Capítulo 4 – Ensaio e um desejo**

Três dias depois, Miro convocou uma reunião entre ele e mais cinco cavaleiros de ouro no salão da casa de Escorpião.

O primeiro a chegar foi Kamus, sempre pontual.

Kamus- O que é isso, Miro? Je estou aqui, e trouxe o que vous pediu.

Miro- Ótimo, assim que os outros chegarem, eu lhes direi o que vamos fazer.

Shaka e Mu entraram em seguida.

Mu- Miro, faça o favor de nos contar o que você está aprontando.

Miro- Calma, mais cinco minutos para Aioria e Dohko chegarem.

Kamus- Vous colocou eles nisso também?

Miro- Hehehe, vocês vão gostar, eu sei que vão.

Shaka- Eu tenho até medo do Miro tendo planos brilhantes…

Dohko e Aioria chegaram:

Dohko- Bem que você podia ter chamado o Shionzinho pra tirar ele do tédio, né?

Miro- Garanto que daqui cinco minutos o tédio dele vai acabar, Dohko.

Aioria- Estamos todos aqui, agora desembucha, Miro.

Miro- Todos vocês fizeram o que pedi?- Todos responderam positivamente.- Então está na hora de juntar tudo. Kamus, liga o cubo do baixo, Shaka pega aquele microfone, Aioria, você sabe que só precisa sentar no banquinho, as baquetas já estão lá. Dohko, ali, Mu põe o outro microfone no pedestal porque num dá pra segurá-lo e tocar guitarra ao mesmo tempo, né?

Kamus- E vous, o que vai fazer?

Miro- Guitarra.

Depois de todos a postos:

Miro- Todos prontos? Vocês sabem o que fazer…

Miro começou a introdução com a primeira guitarra, em seguida Mu entrou com a segunda, e logo o baixo de Kamus.

A bateria começou junto com os vocais de Shaka:

S_o close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters_

Logo ao ouvir a primeira estrofe, a voz perfeita de Shaka e a sintonia entre todos, Miro soube que sua idéia tinha dado muito certo.

_Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours, we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters_

Foi a vez de Mu cantar junto com o loiro, suas vozes combinavam perfeitamente:

_Trust I seek and I find in you_

_Everyday for us something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters_

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_And I know_

No Parthenon, Saori e Shion começaram a ouvir música vinda da direção das doze casas e saíram na varanda para ver se notavam algo diferente.

Shion- Vem da casa de Escorpião. Sinto os cosmos de Miro, Dohko, Kamus, Aioria, Mu e Shaka reunidos lá.

Saori- Vou mandar o Tatsumi chamá-los aqui para darem explicação.

Shion- Ora, é só música, senhorita.

Saori- Nessa altura? Parece até que tem uma banda fazendo show no Santuário!

Na oitava casa, a música chegava ao final:

_Never cared for things they say,_

_Never cared for games they play_

_I never cared for what they do_

_I never cared for what they know_

_And I know, yeah…_

_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters_

Miro virou-se para os amigos e os aplaudiu.

Miro- Vocês foram ótimos!

Mu - Mas ainda não entendi.

O escorpiano tirou um papel do bolso e mostrou-o aos amigos.

Miro- Lembram-se do dia em que fomos ao shopping e um garoto nos deu esse anúncio sobre um festival de bandas?

Dohko- Lembro, sim, e daí?

Miro- Bem, primeiro e ignorei como todos fizeram, mas depois, eu vi o Shaka cantando na casa dele e imaginei que ficaria melhor cantando rock do que aquelas músicas estranhas…

Shaka- São mantras.

Miro- Que seja. Depois, descobri que o Kamus tocava cello e imaginei que, sendo assim, daria um ótimo baixista. Formara-se uma breve idéia na cabeça: música era a resposta para fugirmos dos cursinhos da deusa! Mas a história de banda só veio à mente quando vi o Mu tocando cítara e cantando e imaginei que uma cítara e uma guitarra não podiam ser muito diferentes. Em seguida, batendo um papo com o Aioros , descobri que o Aioria tinha feito aulas de bateria por uns tempos e talvez pudesse se lembrar. Dito e feito. E quanto ao Dohko, ficar sentado 200 anos numa cachoeira, se aprende muita coisa por osmose, bem ele sabe tocar piano também, então imaginei que um tecladista cairia bem e ele me contou que gosta de música eletrônica, o que quer dizer que não terá dificuldade como DJ… E foi assim que eu montei uma banda sem vocês saberem, eu só não imaginava que fosse dar tão certo quando estivéssemos todos juntos. Além de nos livrarmos dos cursinhos, ainda podemos nos divertir e, se vocês quiserem, podemos nos inscrever no festival de bandas!

Todos se entreolharam brevemente. Miro aguardou uma aprovação.

Kamus- Miro, vous tem noção de como essa idéia é insana? Mas… j'aime. Chansons modernes de rock… Parece que dará certo…

Miro- Obrigado, Kamus.

Aioria- Ah, eu to nessa! A idéia de fazer barulho na cabeça da deusa me agrada muito!

Dohko- Tirou as palavras da minha boca.

Mu- Bem, eu gosto de música! E gosto ainda mais de fugir dos cursos da deusa!

Miro- E você, Shaka?

Shaka- Bom… será que Vishnu aprovaria um monge sendo cantor de rock?- Todos os olhares se voltaram para Shaka.- Ah, se não aprova também eu é que não vou no céu perguntar!- Todos riram. Tinham uma banda e isso era ótimo, ainda mais se fosse pra irritar Atena…

Aioria- Bem, já que estamos aqui, o que acham de ensaiarmos esta música mais um pouco?

Todos concordaram. Se divertiram no ensaio até de tarde.

Mu e Aioria foram os primeiros a irem embora. Em seguida, Dohko. Kamus, lembrando-se do que Miro havia lhe contado sobre ele e Shaka, resolveu deixá-los a sós.

Virgem se encostou na parede enquanto Miro enrolava os cabos dos instrumentos, e fitou o moreno. Lembrou-se do beijo quase uma semana atrás e sentiu-se ruborizar. Tinha sido bom. Não podia deixar de pensar no amigo desde aquele dia. Miro também pensava muito em Shaka, mas havia se distraído com a idéia sobre a banda, mas, estando ali sozinho com ele, algumas coisa lhe vieram à cabeça e se virou para observá-lo. Os raios avermelhados do sol da tarde que entravam pelas extensas janelas da casa refletiam nos cabelos loiros caídos sobre o rosto, e na pele alva e delicada exposta pela roupa leve de verão. Os olhos claros distraídos e poucas vezes vistos por outros olhos eram o que mais prendia Miro. O Escorpião tinha notado que, na maioria das vezes que vira Shaka com os olhos abertos, os dois estavam sozinhos. Será que isso podia significar algo?

Miro- Shaka…

Shaka- Sim?

Miro- Será que agora você sabe de quem eu sou afim?

Shaka- Sei…- O loiro abaixou a cabeça timidamente.

Miro- Então… você quer ficar comigo?- Shaka balançou a cabeça positivamente. Não sabia exatamente o que "ficar" impunha, mas se fosse pra beijar o grego novamente, era isso mesmo o que queria.

Miro deixou os cabos no chão e se aproximou de Shaka. Tocou-lhe o rosto com uma das mãos, erguendo-o, enquanto a outra mão ia parar na cintura do hindu, que fechou os olhos e lambeu os lábios num gesto inocente, porém convidativo. O escorpiano iniciou um beijo lento e suave, sendo totalmente correspondido. Sentiu os braços de Shaka passarem em volta de sua cintura e o puxarem para mais perto. Passou a língua devagar pelos lábios do loiro, que se abriram, lhe dando entrada, e iniciaram um beijo mais intenso.


	4. Revelações e a idéia de Escorpião

**Capítulo 3 – Revelações e a idéia do Escorpião**

À noite, o italiano tomava um vinho com seu melhor amigo na varanda da casa de Peixes.

Afrodite, sempre atento ao italiano, notara que este parecia meio aéreo, o que não era nada comum. Puxara milhões de assuntos para tentar descobrir o que preocupava o canceriano e por fim, mesmo sem nenhuma pista nas palavras de Carlo, concluíra que nada mais poderia perturbar um homem como ele daquela forma além de uma paixão. E disso o peixinho entendia bem.

Fro- Carlo, meu querido amigo, eu vou lhe perguntar uma coisa e quero que seja sincero comigo.

Carlo- E por acaso alguma vez io non fui?

Fro- Você está pensando em alguém?

Carlo- Biba, você me conhece mesmo. Estou, sì.

Fro- Eu sabia. Você não é de ficar aéreo. Posso saber quem?

Carlo- Mu.

Fro- Mu?- Afrodite ficou realmente espantado com a resposta. Parecia uma idéia tão distante Máscara da Morte pensando em um, como ele mesmo diria, sonso como o Mu.

Fro- Posso saber por que você está pensando nele?

Carlo- Sinceramente, io non sei.

Fro- Eu quero dizer, Mu é tão sem-graça, sonsinho, lerdo, sem sal nem açúcar, eu não sei o que nele te faria parar para pensar assim.

Carlo- É… Mas, sabe, mesmo sendo tão sem-graça e bobo, ele é una boa persona.

Fro- Carlo, não consigo ver o que te atraiu à ele, de verdade. Mu é um amigo maravilhoso, os deuses me livrem de estar falando algo errado, mas… ao menos ele é bonito pra você?

Carlo- Belo? Sì, muito.

Fro- Então é atração física?

Carlo- No. Sabe, amico, vou lhe parlare una cosa: se io tivesse che escolhere alguém para passare o resto de mia vita, seria você. Ma…

Fro- Você gosta do Mu?

Carlo- Sì. Io voglio bene quelo ariano.- O pisciano sentiu uma ponta de ciúme, que só não foi maior por achar que Mu jamais o corresponderia.

Fro- Impressionante.

Carlo- O quê?

Fro- Você apaixonado pelo Mu. Vocês não tem nada a ver.

Carlo- Dizem que os opostos se atraem.

Fro- Você faz idéia se ele tem algum interesse em você?

Carlo- No. Ma creio que isso seja possível.

Fro- Bem, boa sorte com ele. Com o Shaka no caminho, você vai precisar de muita.

Carlo- Penso que o loiro será o menor de mios problemas…

… Enquanto isso, na casa de Aquário, Kamus lia um livro sentado em sua poltrona quando um certo cavaleiro atrevido entrou correndo na sala e pulou em cima dele.

Kamus- Miro! Che inferno! Saia já de cima de moi!

Miro- Oi, Kamus! Também é bom te ver!

Kamus- Ora…

Miro- Picolé, preciso te contar uma coisa!

Kamus- Parlè.

Miro- Foi horrível! Quero dizer, foi bom, mas foi horrível no sentido que…

Kamus- Ande com isso, Miro.

Miro- Certo. Eu beijei o Shaka.

KamusGOTÃO- O quê?

Miro- Beijei o Shaka.

Kamus- Como?

Miro- Ora, na boca.

Kamus- Je quero dizer, come vous se deu a tal atrevimento com o Buda reencarnado, mesmo sendo do jeito que vous é?

Miro- Ele deixou. Ele queria.

Kamus- Mon Dieu, non posso acreditar nisso. Cet Santuário está perdido. Atena deveria saber que seus chevaleires andam pelos cantos das casas zodiacais se agarrando.

Miro- A gente num tava, não! Foi só um beijo. Com muito respeito por sinal. Ou você acha que eu ia zuar logo o primeiro beijo do cara?

Kamus- Primeiro?

Miro- Sim, eu tirei o BV do Shaka, hehehe.

Kamus- Pervertido! Pobre Virgem! Vous non tem capacidade para tratar de forma decente alguém como ele. Deveria deixá-lo em paz.

Miro- Pra ele esperar o Mu perceber que existe uma coisa chamada iniciativa? Não mesmo, obrigado. Ele ia morrer BV se dependesse da ovelhinha.

Kamus- Mas eles se gostam, Miro…

Miro- Sabe, Kamus, às vezes gostar não é o suficiente. Não foi o que você me disse um tempo atrás? Acho que agora eu concordo com isso.

Kamus- Pardon. Se vous quer mesmo o Shaka, vá em frente. Talvez, com esse seu jeito, você encontre une forma de quebrar a barreira que ele impõe em volta de si mesmo.

Miro- Obrigado, Kamus. É isso o que a gente sempre espera ouvir do melhor amigo, e faz muito bem, sabia?

Kamus- Je só quero le melhor para vous.

Miro- Que bom, amigo. Idem.

Kamus voltou ao livro enquanto Miro se distraía olhando aquela sala onde nunca havia entrado. Notou algo que o chamou atenção:

Miro- Kamus, você toca cello?

Kamus- E violino e piano também.

Miro- Hum…

Kamus- O que foi? Parece que vous teve une idéia.

Miro- Ah, não é nada. Bem, olha, eu vou indo, amanhã eu venho falar com você. Boa noite.

Kamus-Bonne nuit.

Miro deixou a casa de Aquário, pensativo. Tinha acabado de ter uma idéia que possivelmente daria certo.

…

Na manhã seguinte, bem cedo, o Escorpião atrevido atravessava a casa de Áries para deixar o Santuário, ao chegar na porta, encontrou Mu sentado no chão, tocando cítara e cantando.

"Mais um talento recém-descoberto no Santuário… Isso vai ser melhor do que eu pensava."

Desceu as escadas e foi andando até o táxi que chamara.

Estava começando a se divertir com sua idéia.

…

Depois do almoço, na casa de Virgem, Shaka varria a entrada quando viu um certo cavaleiro que lhe tirara o sono na noite anterior se aproximar:

Shaka- Olá, Miro. Em que posso ajudar.

Miro- Toma.- Entregou uma pasta nas mãos do hindu.

Shaka- O que é isso?

Miro- Você tem um rádio aqui?

Shaka- Tenho, por quê?

Miro- Assim fica mais fácil. Vem comigo que você vai entender uma parte do que eu tenho em mente.

…

Após uma breve explicação à Shaka, correu para a casa de Aquário. Encontrou Kamus espanando a sala onde estavam o piano e os demais instrumentos.

Miro- Oi, Kamus!

Kamus- Miro, o que vous tem aí?

Miro- Algo pra você.

Kamus- Para moi?

Miro- Veja…- Miro tirou um contra-baixo azul do bag.- É lindo, você não acha?

Kamus- É, mas… O que je vou fazer com isso?

Miro- Ora, tocar!

Kamus- Mas…

Miro- Você toca cello, vai se sair muito bem com o baixo.

Kamus- Pra quê je tenho que ser baixista?

Miro- Kamus, não me pergunte isso ainda, você vai entender. Vamos lá, pegue, é seu!- Kamus pegou o instrumento, olhando desconfiado para o grego.

Kamus- Certo, Miro. Você sabe tocar isso?

Miro- Sei. Agora, eu vou te dizer o que fazer…

…

No dia seguinte, Tatsumi apareceu na arena no horário de treinamento dos cavaleiros e os reuniu:

Tatsumi- A senhorita Saori está descontente com vocês. Já faz quatro dias que ela lhes passou uma ordem e nenhum de vocês se manifestou quanto aos cursos que ela lhes propôs.

Todos ouviam, enquanto Miro dava umas risadinhas, escondido atrás de Aldebaran.

Tatsumi- Ninguém vai dar uma explicação?

Shaka- Creio que nenhum de nós tenha uma.

Carlo- É que os cursos são tão buonos que fica difficile de escolhere!

Tatsumi- Não se esqueçam que vocês têm apenas mais três dias.

Aldebaran- Tenha certeza de que ninguém vai esquecer.

… Saindo do treino, Miro procurou Shaka, enquanto subiam de volta para suas casas:

Miro- E então, conseguiu?

Shaka- Consegui. Mas afinal, o que você quer com isso?

Miro- Eu vou te dizer em partes. Isso vai nos livrar dos cursos da deusa.

Shaka- Não vejo como.

Miro- Você vai entender.

Shaka- Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo.

Miro- Agora, se me dá licença, preciso falar com o Aioria.

Shaka- Você enfiou ele nisso também?

Miro- E não só ele!


	5. Mágoa

**Capítulo 5 - Mágoa**

Enquanto isso, na casa de Aquário, Kamus e Afrodite tomavam café da tarde.

Fro- Eu já sabia que Miro estava aprontando. Ele sugeriu ao Carlo que montasse uma segunda banda para que todos pudéssemos fugir da deusa e participar do tal festival.

Kamus- Foi une excelente idéia.

Fro- Mas, mudando um pouco de assunto, como essa vida é cruel, né, Kamyo?

Kamus- Porquoi diz isso?

Fro- É o Carlo. Ele me contou que está apaixonado pelo Mu.

Kamus- Ora, perfeito.

Fro- O quê?

Kamus- É une ironia. Miro está muito interessado no Shaka.

Fro- Esses dois… o que eles têm que nós não temos?

Kamus- Em mon caso, le diferença é que o Shaka deixou o Miro se aproximar, e je non… é por isso que je estou perdendo-o. Já no seu, je ne comprends pas.

Fro- Pois é…

Kamus- Quero dizer, Mu é bonito mas… definitivamente, ele e Carlo non combinam. Non sei o que o italiano teria visto nele.

Fro- Ah, eu fiquei pensando na mesma coisa, mas sabe, acho que o jeito inocente dele atraiu o Carlo, que se sentiu desafiado a ver se ele é tão inocente assim.

Kamus- Pode ser.

Fro- Você não vai fazer nada pra recuperar o Miro?

Kamus- Non.

De volta a casa de Escorpião, o casal ainda se beijava encostado na parede, distraidamente, e nem perceberam o cosmo que se aproximava. Mu havia esquecido sua paleta e tinha voltado para buscar. Só não esperava ver o que viu, seu loiro beijando intimamente o grego, deixando que este deslizasse as mãos por sua pele delicada e seus cabelos macios. O ariano sentiu um ciúme quase incontrolável mas concluiu que, se aquilo estava acontecendo, era porque aquela tinha sido a escolha de Shaka. Saiu rapidamente da casa para não ter mais que ver aquilo.

Desceu as escadas rapidamente até que trombou com Dohko na saída da casa de Libra.

Dohko- Nossa, Mu! O que foi? Por que você está chorando?- Mu nem tinha notado suas próprias lágrimas.

Mu- Ah… eu… Dohko, o que faria se visse a pessoa que você ama beijando outra?

Dohko- Depende. Ah se eu visse o meu Shionzinho com aquelas servas atrevidas, eu ia… ah, foi mal, Mu, eu esqueci que ele é seu mestre.

Mu- Não faz mal, eu sei que vocês dois são… você sabe.

Dohko- Somos e não somos…

Mu- Como assim?

Dohko- Ah, apesar de falarmos sobre o que sentimos um pelo outro e nos respeitarmos como se tivéssemos um compromisso, nunca aconteceu nada físico entre nós, você entende o que quero dizer.

Mu- Ah, certo. Mas… por quê?

Dohko- Nem sei, não é todo dia que se volta a ter 19 anos. É estranho de repente poder viver tudo de novo, e como agora sabemos que podemos desfrutar disso, não queremos ter pressa.

Mu- Entendo.

Dohko- Mas, então, por que você estava chorando?

Mu- Ah, é que eu… vi alguém de quem eu gosto muito beijando outra pessoa.

Dohko- Shaka?

Mu- É, como sabe?

Dohko- Todo o Santuário sabe. Fala aí, quem ele estava beijando?

Mu- Dohko, isso é fofoca!

Dohko- Ah, é nada! Fala logo!

Mu- O Miro.

Dohko- O Escorpiãozinho atrevido? Hauhauhauhauhuahauhuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua!

Mu- O que tem de engraçado nisso?

Dohko- É que eu nunca imaginei. Desculpe.

Mu- Não pensei que algo assim pudesse doer tanto. E também nunca imaginei que justo o Shaka pudesse se entregar daquela forma num beijo. Ele e Miro estavam bastante envolvidos, tanto que nem me viram entrar.

Dohko- Eu sinto muito, Mu. Não deve ser fácil, não tenho muita experiência nessas coisas porque a única pessoa da minha vida é o Shion.

Mu- Será que se eu tivesse dito à ele antes, ele estaria comigo agora.

Dohko- Eu acho que sim, Mu.

Mu- A culpa foi minha. Miro teve iniciativa e eu não.

Dohko- Quer um conselho?

Mu- Quero.

Dohko- Posso não ser bom nisso, mas, por um tempo acho que você deveria procurar alguém legal pra sair, dar uns beijos quem sabe, distrair a cabeça. Quem sabe até um namorado. Não vale a pena gastar a vida sofrendo, por mais que você goste do Shaka, talvez por enquanto você possa viver sem ele.

Mu- Como assim "por enquanto"?

Dohko- Será que você se esqueceu de um certo picolé francês que morre por causa do Miro?

Mu- É mesmo…

Dohko- Acredito que isso seja apenas uma fase. Vai ser feliz, Mu. Você é bonito demais pra ficar chorando!

Mu- Obrigado. E mais uma coisa: vê se não perde meu mestre, ele também te ama.

O jovem ariano deixou a casa de Libra.

Descendo as escadas das demais casas, Mu ficou pensando no que Dohko havia dito sobre procurar alguém para sair e se lembrou de algo que a princípio soou desagradável: Carlo estava interessado nele. Pensando melhor, não lhe pareceu tão desagradável assim, já que o sotaque italiano era sensual… Sem considerar que ele próprio já havia matado o canceriano, se este não se importava, não era ele que ia ligar.

Pensando um pouco mais, Carlo era bonito, charmoso e apesar dos palavrões, sabia conversar. Talvez fosse uma companhia agradável. Só havia uma forma de ter certeza…

Desceu mais rapidamente até chegar na casa de Câncer. Procurou seu dono e encontrou-o numa tarefa totalmente inimaginável: passando roupa.

Carlo- Ah, buona sera, Mu.

Mu- Olá. É… que surpresa você, passando roupa…

Carlo- Io posso lhe surpreender mais do que isso, uomo.

Mu- Bem, sendo assim… O que acha de sairmos hoje à noite?

Carlo- Oh, parece que estou sendo convidado. Aonde vamos?

Mu- Hum, nisso eu não tinha pensado ainda… Desculpe, é que eu nunca convidei alguém pra sair, hehehe…

Carlo- Non tem problema. Posso sugerir uno restaurante italiano para você provare a comida do mio país?

Mu- Seria ótimo.

Carlo- Te pego às oito.

Mu- Tá.- Mu saiu da casa de Câncer parecendo um pimentão. "Eu tenho um encontro!"

Correu para a casa de Touro para falar com seu grande amigo. Sabia bem que encontraria o Brasileiro na cozinha.

Mu- Oi, Deba.

Deba- E aí, Mu?

Mu- O que você está fazendo dessa vez?

Deba- Acarajé.

Mu- O que é isso?

Deba- Comida da Bahia! Ai, que saudade dos biquínis minúsculos das morenas…

Mu- Debão, cê só pensa nas morenas, é?

Deba- E na feijoada e no vatapá da dona Olinda, minha mãezinha.

Mu- Você sim é feliz.

Deba- E você vai ficar quando provar meu acarajé. Por que não vem com o Kiki jantar aqui hoje?

Mu- Huh… eu vou sair pra jantar fora, mas eu mando o Kiki pra jantar com você.

Deba- Certo. Mas… aonde você vai?

Mu- Vou sair com alguém. Você já saiu com alguém?

Deba- Mu, você esqueceu que eu tenho namorada? É claro que eu saí com ela muitas vezes antes de namorarmos.

Mu- Ah, é. A Lina, que conhecemos no campo, né?

Deba- É, minha garota! Hehehe.

Mu- Então, como se deve comportar num encontro. Eu nunca tive um, sabe?

Deba- Primeiro, posso saber com quem você vai sair?

Mu- Você não vai gostar de saber…

Deba- Só não ia gostar se fosse o Máscara da…- Olhou bem pra cara de sem-graça do ariano.- Não vai dizer que vai sair com aquele filho da puta?

Mu- Ele é seu amigo.

Deba- Mas é um filho da puta, óxente!

Mu- É com ele sim.

Deba- Por quê?

Mu- Ora, porque eu quero. E ele pode não ser tão filho da puta assim…

Deba- Espero que sim, porque se ele te fizer alguma coisa, eu vou…

Mu- Você não vai precisar fazer nada, se esquece que eu já o matei?

Deba- Ah, é mesmo!

Mu- Então, você não vai me contar como se deve agir num encontro?

Deba- Pra você sair com aquele filho da puta? Não.

Mu- Mas…

Deba- Amigo… num encontro, o grande segredo é algo muito simples: seja sempre você mesmo.

Mu- Só isso?

Deba- Só… Ah, e não use roupas estranhas.

Mu- Roupas estranhas?

Deba- Tipo essa que você ta agora.

Mu- Ah… Certo. Eu vou indo então. Preciso me arrumar.

Deba- Boa sorte no seu encontro… Você vai precisar.

Mu deixou a casa de Touro e se dirigiu à primeira casa, olhando para sua túnica, tentando entender o que Aldebaran achava tão estranho.

…

Parthenon, quarto do Grande Mestre.

Shion penteava seus longos cabelos depois de mais um dia agüentando a deusa reclamando em sua cabeça, vestindo apenas um hobe pois havia tomado banho, quando ouviu alguém bater na porta.

Shion- Pode entrar.- Um certo libriano entrou, trancando a porta atrás de si.- Olá, Dohko.

Dohko- Oi, Shion.

Shion- O que o traz aqui?- Dohko se aproximou, tirando a escova das mãos de Shion e jogando-a no chão.

Dohko- Vim seguir um conselho do seu pupilo.

Shion- Huh?- O ruivo fitou os olhos rosados do ariano:

Dohko- Shion, eu te amo.- E não lhe deixou espaços para mais palavras, beijando-o intensamente. Dessa vez iria até o final com o homem que amava.

…

Por favor, não me matem! Eu sei que é a coisa mais estranha do mundo, mas tudo tem uma razão de ser. Continuem lendo a fic e vocês saberão…

_Eu queria ter escrito mais sobre o Dohko e o Shion, mas achei desnecessário. Eu amo esse casal também, mas fica pra outra fic, que já está a caminho…_

_Beijos!_


	6. O encontro e a humilhação

**Capítulo 6 – O encontro e a humilhação**

Pontualmente, Carlo chegou à casa de Mu para buscá-lo. Vestia jeans comum com camisa e sapatos sociais pretos.( Não precisa dizer que estava lindo). Encontrou o ariano sentado numa cadeira no salão, esperando-o. Este levantou-se, e o italiano reparou. Vestia jeans e sapatos pretos e camisa branca. Carlo admirou-o, depois o surpreendeu, cumprimentando com um beijo no rosto.

Carlo- Vamos?

Mu- Sim.- Foram saindo da casa de Áries.

Carlo- Tomei a liberdade de chamar uno táxi.

Mu- Ótimo, eu nem tinha pensado nessas coisas.

Carlo- É isso o que io adoro em você.

Mu- O quê?

Carlo- Niente, deixa pra lá. Você está muito bem, nunca o tinha visto vestido assim.

Mu- Obrigado. Bem, creio que tenha escolhido a ocasião certa.

Carlo- Se for importante para você estar saindo con me.

Mu- Eu disporia meu tempo à isso se não fosse importante?- Chegaram no táxi e entraram.

Carlo- Hum, certo. E então, come está se saindo na banda?

Mu- Como sabe sobre a banda?

Carlo- Ora, o Miro me sugeriu que montasse anche una, para que fugíssemos dos cursos de Atena.

Mu- E você conseguiu?

Carlo- Ah, sì. Ficou buona. Acho que dará certo.

Mu- Quem está na sua banda?

Carlo- Saga e Shura nas guitarras, Afrodite no baixo e vocal, Aldebaran na bateria e Kanon nos teclados.

Mu- E você?

Carlo- Vocal.

Mu- Não sabia que cantava.

Carlo- Pois é, nem io!

… Chegaram no restaurante, foram para a mesa que Carlo havia lhes reservado, fizeram seus pedidos e logo já estavam jantando e conversando animadamente. Carlo era de fato uma ótima companhia, e a dois quase não falava palavrões.Tinha assuntos inesgotáveis sobre tudo e argumentos inteligentes. Também era um ótimo ouvinte e compartilhava histórias de infância. Ou seja, tinha realmente surpreendido e atraído o tibetano. Mu estava se sentindo à vontade e conseguiu ser totalmente natural e extrovertido.

No meio do jantar, decidiu que não seria abuso de sua parte fazer uma certa pergunta.

Mu- Carlo, me responda uma coisa…

Carlo- O que você quiser.

Mu- Por que eu?

Carlo- Non foi uma escolha. Foi inevitável.

Mu- Como assim?

Carlo- Io non decidi que queria sair com você, simplesmente com o tempo, fui me encantando com o seu jeito meigo e meio distraído. Io non sei explicar. Tem um motivo específico pelo qual nos apaixonamos por una determinada persona?

Mu- Apaixonar? Você…?

Carlo- Perdono, sì, io estou apaixonado per tu. Ou em minha língua, io te voglio bene.

Mu ficou estático, olhando fixamente para o homem a sua frente. Nunca tinha ouvido palavras assim, e não esperava ouvi-las especialmente do Máscara da Morte. Ficou pensando no que aquilo poderia significar em sua vida, em seu coração. Não podia esquecer de como era doloroso não ser aceito pela pessoa que se quer bem e não desejou o mesmo para Carlo. Resolveu que aquilo era uma chance, a chance da qual Dohko falara.

Mu- Isso… é novo pra mim… mas… eu me sinto imensamente feliz com essas palavras. No meu país, pensa-se mil vezes antes de ter o atrevimento de se declarar a alguém.

Carlo- Io sei. Ma io sou uno atrevido mesmo. Por acaso o tuo maestro non vai querere mia cabeça per isso, vai?

Mu- Se você estiver sendo sincero comigo, não.

Carlo- Olhe bem per me. Você ainda vê o Máscara da Morte? Certamente. Acha que uno uomo come io falaria questas palavras de graça? Io te voglio bene, Mu. De verdade.

Mu- Eu acredito em você.

Carlo- E então?

Mu- O quê?

Carlo- Io tenho alguma chance?

Mu- Tem.

Carlo- Então non vou desperdiçá-la.

… Saindo do restaurante, resolveram caminhar um pouco antes de voltarem para o Santuário.

Mu- Carlo, você tem família?

Carlo- Ah, sì. No mio país. Una mamma e uno papà. Quatro fratellos, primos… Una famiglia enorme de italianos! Non os vejo há tempos, ma escrevo para eles.

Mu- Que bom! Família é uma coisa importante, eu acho.

Carlo- Anche io. E a sua famíglia?

Mu- A minha?…- Mu ficou cabisbaixo.

Carlo- O que foi? Perguntei algo inconveniente?

Mu- Não! De forma alguma. Eu só… não conheço muito… de minha família… Tenho o Kiki, que é meu irmão, apesar de ele não saber disso… e meu… pai.

Carlo- Tuo papà?

Mu- Shion.- O italiano se espantou com a revelação.

Carlo- O Grande Mestre?

Mu- Sim. Mas eu nunca o chamei de pai, e fica ainda mais difícil agora que ele voltou a ter a minha idade.

Carlo- Sinto muito per isso.

Mu- Não, está tudo bem. Eu já me acostumei. Ao menos agora eu estou perto dele.

Carlo- E sua mamma?

Mu- Eu não sei nada sobre ela. Não sei nem quem foi.

Carlo- Dohko sabe que você é filho do Shion?

Mu- Sabe. Acho que ele sabe mais sobre mim do que eu mesmo. Mas às vezes é melhor viver na ignorância.

Carlo- Talvez, bambino.- Caminharam em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que Carlo levou sua mão até tocar a mão do ariano.- Posso?

Mu sorriu timidamente enquanto corava:

Mu- Pode.- O italiano segurou em sua mão firme mas delicadamente. O tibetano ficou pensando no que aquilo queria dizer, e se lembrou de Aldebaran falando sobre Lina. Segurar na mão era uma forma de assumir a pessoa publicamente, de mostrar que não se tinha vergonha de seus sentimentos. Causou um arrepio na espinha de Mu pensar em que provavelmente viria depois.

Carlo- Sabe, Mu, acho que sou ciumento demais para estare com alguém que non leva niente na malícia. O que pode sere uno gesto inocente para alguns, per me pode sere uno absurdo. Non sei se você me suportaria.

Mu- Se você souber ceder, eu também sei.- O sorriso do ariano derreteu Câncer. Parecia que o carneirinho estava disposto a deixar que as coisas acontecessem, e isso era muito bom.

Carlo- Você non existe, Mu. Come pode uma persona tão doce?

Mu- Eu não sou assim, essa é a forma como você me vê.

Carlo- Talvez, ma io gosto.

… No Santuário, Shaka passava pelo salão da casa de Touro quando viu seu guardião, Lina e Kiki sentados no chão jogando um jogo de tabuleiro.

Shaka- Boa noite, pessoal.

Todos- Boa noite.

Deba- Aonde vai à essa hora?

Shaka- Falar com o Mu.

Kiki- O meu mestre saiu.

Shaka- Oh, é mesmo? Aonde ele foi?

Kiki- Jantar de negócios… - Aldebaran se levantou e puxou Shaka para um canto…

Deba- Hehehe, Mu tem um encontro.

Shaka- Ele tem? Com quem?

Deba- Com o filh… Com o Carlo.

ShakaGOTÃO- Mu saiu com o Máscara da Morte?

Deba- Fala baixo! O menino não sabe!- O loiro engoliu seco.

Shaka- Eu não acredito.

Deba- Pode acreditar. Eu nunca vi o Carlo tão arrumado e perfumado como na hora em que ele passou por aqui para buscar o Mu.

Shaka- O Mu ficou maluco…- Sentiu o ciúme lhe arder o coração.

Deba- Também acho, mas já que quem ele gosta parece que está em outra mesmo…- Aldebaran jogou verde.

Shaka- Ah, mas eu achei que ele…- Pelo tom de explicação o brasileiro percebeu tudo.

Deba- Ah, então esse alguém é você, Shaka? E pelo jeito andou aprontando.

Shaka- Eu não aprontei. Não sabia que o Mu também gostava de mim…

Deba- Também? Então é recíproco?

Shaka- Agora parece que é… Mas por hora parece também que é meio tarde.

Deba- O que você fez para o Mu querer sair com o Máscara da Morte?

Shaka- Ah… eu pensei que ninguém soubesse…

Deba- Fala.

Shaka- Eu fiquei com o Miro…- Shaka ficou parecendo um tomate.- E antes que você pergunte, foi porque eu quis mesmo. Eu estava com vontade!

Deba- Você, Shaka, se dando ao desfrute? Que coisa feia! Não acredito mais nesses deuses que ficam agarrando os outros pelos cantos do Santuário!

Shaka- Eu não sou um deus! E não estava agarrando o Miro! Foram só uns beijos…

Deba- Se fosse outra pessoa eu até acreditaria, mas foi o Miro. Se você não agarrou ele, então ele te agarrou.

Shaka- Não foi assim, mas se você quer pensar isso… Só que eu ainda não acredito que o Mu foi capaz de sair com aquele…

Deba- Ah, Shaka, você não vai chorar, vai?

Shaka- É claro que não…

Deba- Bem, agora é tarde demais pra correr atrás do prejuízo…

Shaka- É…- O hindu se virou e nem se despediu, saiu da casa de Touro e pretendia voltar para a sua, mas chorando daquele jeito alguém certamente o notaria antes disso. Subindo as escadas entre Touro e Gêmeos, encontrou Aioria vestindo roupa social e com um buquê de flores nas mãos. Enxugou as lágrimas e cumprimentou o leonino.

Shaka- Boa noite, Aioria. Aonde vai?

Aioria- Ora, com essa roupa horrível só posso estar indo visitar a minha namorada.

Shaka- Ah, mande um abraço à Marin por mim, sim?- Já ia saindo sentindo as lágrimas lhe retornarem, mas Aioria interrompeu-o:

Aioria- E você, loiro, aonde pensa que vai chorando desse jeito?

Shaka- Vou pra minha casa chorar mais.

Aioria- E você pensa que eu vou te deixar assim? Vai, me conte o que houve.

Shaka- O Mu…

Aioria- Ele fez alguma coisa pra você?

Shaka- Não. Eu fiz pra ele.

Aioria- O quê? Você?

Shaka- Eu ainda sou humano e cometo erros, sabia!

Aioria- Calma, eu não disse nada.

Shaka- Ah, me desculpe, Aioria, eu estou muito nervoso. Foi o seguinte: eu fiquei com o Miro, achando que o Mu não gostava de mim, e agora o Mu está saindo com o (blergh!) Máscara da Morte.

AioriaGOTA- Com o Carlo? Hauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhau!

Shaka- Não tem graça!

Aioria- Desculpe. Mas que vacilo o seu ficar com o Miro, hein? Será que você se esqueceu de um certo francês que não vive sem ele?

Shaka- Pra falar a verdade, nem pensei nele. Acho que eu estava… muito ocupado pra pensar em alguém além de mim mesmo. Fui egoísta.

Aioria- Foi sim. O Kamus e o Mu devem estar de coração partido, e a culpa aposto que é do Escorpião. Você não tomaria iniciativa.

Shaka- De fato, foi iniciativa dele, mas eu não o culpo, eu quis isso.

Aioria- Agora não adianta chorar o leite derramado, mas… talvez você ainda possa corrigir as coisas. E aliás, se você quer fazer alguém feliz, liga pro Afrodite e conta tudo.

Shaka- Por quê?

Aioria- Ele adora fofoca! Agora, preciso ir. Se precisar de mim, sabe onde encontrar.

Shaka- Obrigado.

Cada um volto a seu caminho.

Nas escadas entre Leão e Virgem, Shaka encontrou Kamus e Afrodite. O aquariano lhe lançou farpas com os olhos. Bem sabia porque.

Fro- Oi, Shakinha. O que foi, parece que você esteve chorando?

Shaka- Ah, não é nada…

Fro- Pra você chorar tem que ser sério.

Shaka- Acho que não tenho o direito de chorar pelo motivo que estou…

Fro- E este seria?

Shaka- Mu saiu com o Carlo.- Foi a vez dos olhos de Afrodite lacrimejarem.

Fro- Bom, acho que você não tem nada que chorar por isso mesmo, mas eu tenho!

Kamus- Calma, Afrodite, non é le fin del mondo!

Fro- É sim!- (Chorando).- Será que o Mu se esqueceu que eu existo! Ele não tem consideração!-(Buááá!)

Shaka- Kamus, eu sinto muito.

Kamus- De que adianta "sentir muito", agora que vous já fez mesmo… Mas je non tenho nada de que reclamar, non tenho nada com il por ma própria culpa…

Fro- A culpa é toda sua, Kamus!

Kamus- Ma!

Fro- É! Se você estivesse com o Miro, ele não ficaria com o Shaka, e aí o Mu não estaria triste e não sairia com o Carlo!

Kamus- Ridículo.

Shaka- Pelo jeito você não está mesmo disposto a me desculpar, não é?

Kamus- Non. Je suis um tanto rancoroso. Sei que a culpa de je non estar com Miro é ma, mas vous non tinha nada que ficar com il sabendo do que je sinto. Devia ter me respeitado. Vous gostaria que je ficasse com Mu?

Shaka- Não…

Kamus- Então non faça mais para les pessoas o que non quer que lhe façam.

Shaka- Vou me lembrar bem disso.

Kamus- E justo vous, o chevalier mais moralista do Santuário! Que ridículo! È une situação idiota!

Shaka- Se a sua intenção era me humilhar, Kamus… você conseguiu.- Shaka se virou e continuou subindo as escadas.

Fro- Ah… eu não queria que as coisas fossem assim… nós somos todos amigos… e eu nem to bravo de verdade com o Mu…

Kamus- Mas je estou, muito, e non estou com a mínima vontade de me controlar desta vez!

Fro- Então por que você não faz algo decente ao invés de humilhar o Shaka! O loiro não tem culpa! Às vezes a gente faz coisas idiotas mesmo, ele fez uma, provavelmente por pura curiosidade, se como você já me contou, foi o primeiro beijo dele. Por que você fica aí reclamando por não estar com ele se está tudo nas suas mãos! Faça alguma coisa, e não com o Shaka obviamente.

Kamus- E o que vous espera que je faça?

Fro- Que você suba de volta essas escadas e diga ao Miro que você o ama.

…

_Huhu, o que será que o Kamus vai fazer?_

_Hehehehe, aguardem…_

_Beijos._


	7. A primeira lágrima e um pedido de perdão

**Capítulo 7 – A primeira lágrima e um pedido de perdão**

…Na casa de Escorpião, seu guardião estava sentado na varanda, que dava para um penhasco, olhando o céu estrelado.

"O pingüim de geladeira nem se importou por eu ter ficado com o Shaka… É, acho que ele não liga mesmo pra mim. Talvez, se o Shaka quiser, possamos ficar juntos outra vez. Talvez eu deva ir falar com ele. Eu tô afim, ele tá, por que não? Mas que eu queria mesmo que o Kamus tivesse ficado com ciúme, isso eu queria!"

Debruçou no parapeito da varanda.

Miro- Por que o sentimento que temos um pelo outro não pode ser o suficiente?

Sentiu um cosmo se aproximar e virou-se para ver quem era. Logo, Kamus apareceu em seu campo de visão, saindo na varanda.

O francês não disse uma palavra, ficou apenas olhando para o rosto do moreno.

Miro- O que foi, Kamyo? Que cara é essa?

Kamus- Pardon… se je chorasse agora… vous me acharia estúpido?

O grego se espantou com a pergunta.

Miro- Não, Kamus. Eu nunca acharia você estúpido, meu amigo.- Pela primeira vez na vida, viu lágrimas nos olhos do francês, a luz da lua refletida nelas. Teve certeza de que era a coisa mais bonita que já tinha visto. Não hesitou em abraçá-lo, o que normalmente não faria. Mas aquilo não era normal, Kamus chorando, ainda mais diante dele.

Kamus ergueu o rosto para olhar o grego e sentiu-se ainda mais triste por imaginar que Shaka tinha estado ali, onde era o SEU lugar. Tornou a esconder o rosto no peito de Miro, se aninhando nos braços dele, como nunca tinha se permitido fazer.

Miro sentiu o abandono nos braços de Kamus, sentiu que a única coisa da qual precisava era ficar ali. Talvez estivesse errado sobre ele ser um cubo de gelo… Talvez ele só não soubesse como demonstrar seus sentimentos, mas aquelas lágrimas e aquele abraço mudavam tudo. Estar com Shaka tinha sido bom, mas nenhum beijo por desejo se comparava a estar simplesmente abraçando a pessoa que tanto amava há anos. Acabou por sentir lágrimas picarem seus olhos também. Escorreram por seu rosto e terminaram por pingar no rosto de Kamus, se misturando as suas próprias lágrimas. Aquilo era uma promessa silenciosa.

Talvez, desde sempre estivessem mais juntos do que imaginavam, no entanto, o orgulho não os deixara perceber. A dor do ciúme se fazia valer a pena desta forma.

O francês abraçou mais forte seu amado e sussurrou, num grego forçado:

Kamus- _Eu não quero perder você…S'ayapo, Miro…_

O grego não conteve um choro mais intenso e seus soluços, e retribuiu:

Miro- _Kamyo, je t'aime…_

Não havia mais nada que pudesse ser feito depois disso. Contra amar e ser amado não se pode lutar. É uma batalha perdida.

Kamus- _Je poderia morrer aqui…_

Miro- Não… você ainda tem uma vida para viver comigo.- Segurou o rosto de Kamus entre as mãos e admirou mais uma vez entre tantas. Eram, sem dúvida, aqueles olhos em lágrimas, a coisa mais bela que já havia visto. Tinha que guardar aquele momento em sua alma eternamente.

Kamus não pode mais pensar com clareza, sua mente se nublando, não podia sequer ver o rosto de Miro com os olhos embaçados por lágrimas. Aproximou seu rosto, beijando o canto dos lábios do escorpiano suavemente, deslizando lentamente até o meio, passando a língua devagar pela boca macia do grego. Miro correspondeu em seguida, escorregando a língua para dentro da boca do francês, num beijo ávido e apaixonado.

Ali, o aquariano decidiu que jamais deixaria que nada o separasse de Miro, nunca. Não importa quantas Guerras Sagradas eles tivessem que passar se acontecesse novamente, nem se teriam outras vidas novas para começar, mas se tivessem, seria juntos. Sempre.

_Even now_

_the world is bleedin'_

_but feelin' just fine_

_all numb in our castle_

_where we're always free to choose_

_never free enough to find_

_I wish somethin' would break_

_cuz we're runnin' out of time_

_and I am overcome (yeah)_

_I am overcome_

_holy water in my lungs_

_I am overcome_

_these women in the street pullin' out their hair_

_my master's in the yard_

_givin' light to the unaware_

_this plastic little place_

_is just a step amongst the stairs_

_and I am overcome (yeah)_

_I am overcome (baby)_

_holy water in my lungs (yeah)_

_I am overcome_

_so drive me out_

_out to that open field_

_turn the ignition off_

_and spin around_

_your help is here_

_but I'm parked in this open space_

_blockin' the gates of love_

_and I am overcome (yeah)_

_I am overcome (baby)_

_holy water in my lungs (yeah)_

_I am overcome (yeah, yeah)_

_I am overcome (oh Lord)_

_I am overcome (baby)_

_holy water in my lungs (holy water, holy water)_

_I am overcome_

_beautiful drowning_

_this beautiful drowning_

_this holy water_

_this holy water is in my lungs_

_and I am overcome_

_I am overcome (yeah, yeah)_

_I... I... I am overcome_

_I am overcome_

_(N/A: Overcome, do Live. Não sei o que a música tem a ver mas eu acho linda e acho que o ritmo dela combina com essa parte, hehehe.)_

…

Na casa de Touro, Mu acabava de chegar para buscar Kiki, que, aliás, já estava dormindo no sofá com Lina. Aldebaran o esperava na cozinha (pra variar).

Deba- Como foi seu encontro?

Mu- Foi bom. Carlo é uma ótima companhia.

Deba- Ele não tentou nada com você, tentou?

Mu- Não. E mesmo que tentasse, eu não beijo no primeiro encontro!

Deba- Bom mesmo que ele tenha se comportado.

Mu- Kiki deu trabalho?

Deba- De forma alguma! Kiki nos divertiu muito. Quem deu um trabalhinho foi o Shaka…

Mu- Ele esteve aqui?

Deba- Esteve, e saiu daqui chorando.

Mu- Chorando por quê?

Deba- Pelo mesmo motivo que você chorou hoje à tarde. Ciúmes.

Mu- Ciúme de quem?

Deba- De você, óxente, seu tonto! Eu fiz questão de contar pra ele que você tinha saído com o Carlo.

Mu- Ah…

Deba- Você ficou pasmado.

Mu- É… não sei o que fazer…

Deba- Não faz nada. Vai pra casa e pensa. Aí depois você faz alguma coisa.

Mu- Você está certo. De cabeça quente não se resolve nada.

…

Aparentemente era uma madrugada tranqüila no Santuário…

Atena dormia seu sono de beleza com uma máscara verde na cara, Afrodite também, hehehe; Shion estava bem acompanhado pelo libriano; Kamus dormia na casa de Escorpião, ao lado de seu guardião, é claro; Aioros tinha saído com Shura e Ikki para os barzinhos vip da cidade; Aioria ainda não tinha voltado da vila dos cavaleiros de prata, hehe; Carlo dormia feliz depois de seu encontro; os gêmeos jogavam PS 2; Debão dormia feliz com sua namorada; e o ariano dormia um sono inquieto.

O problema era um certo loiro que estava começando a ficar paranóico. Não conseguiu dormir e não tinha nada a fazer além de uma coisa… Saiu de sua casa sem se preocupar com a hora e desceu as escadas das casas zodiacais. Passaria o resto de sua vida chorando se não pudesse consertar o que havia feito.

Ao passar pela casa de Gêmeos, encontrou seus guardiões jogando vídeo game no salão.

Kanon- Shaka, isso são horas de estar fora da cama? Ainda mais de camisolão…

Shaka- Preciso falar com o Mu.

Saga- Já lhe ocorreu que o ariano pode não querer ser acordado às três da madrugada?

Shaka- Ele vai entender…

Kanon- Deixa eu te falar uma coisa… você sabe que ele teve um encontro, né?

Shaka- Sei.

Kanon- E se bem… ele… estiver acompanhado?

Saga- O Kanon quer dizer: e se ele estiver trepando?

Shaka- Mu não faria isso…

Kanon- As pessoas nos surpreendem, Shaka.

Saga- Surpreender… Isso! Vamos bolar um ataque surpresa ao Santuário, seqüestrar o Mu para o Shaka e dominar o mundo! Hihihihehehehahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahaha!

Kanon- Liga não, Shaka, ele deve estar com sono, por isso fica falando besteira. Olha, se é tão importante pra você como parece, arrisque, mas tenha consciência de que você pode ver algo desagradável.

Shaka- Eu sei disso. E se eu realmente ver alguma coisa, vai ser uma dor que eu mereço.

Saiu de Gêmeos, continuando a descer as escadas. Resmungou algumas vezes pelo tamanho das escadas, mas logo estava entrando no salão da casa de Áries. Escondeu seu cosmo para não perturbar Kiki que certamente estaria dormindo. A única coisa que realmente queria talvez nem fosse necessariamente falar com Mu. Só precisava vê-lo e ter certeza de que estaria bem. Gostava mais do ariano do que imaginava e só de pensar em vê-lo com outra pessoa, seus olhos marejavam. Não fazia idéia de que esta era a dor que tinha lhe causado naquela tarde.

Como podia ele ser tão cego de não enxergar os verdadeiros sentimentos de Mu naqueles olhos verdes que sempre transpareciam seu coração?

_Fare thee well, little broken heart_

_Downcast eyes, lifetime loneliness_

Caminhou pelo corredor até chegar em frente ao quarto do tibetano. Percebeu o cosmo deste solitário e abriu a porta vagarosamente. Observou o cavaleiro de Áries adormecido sob os lençóis, seus cabelos espalhados sobre a cama, brilhando com a luz noturna azulada, que penetrava pela janela. Entrou e se aproximou.

_Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone_

Havia esquecido que, mesmo escondendo seu cosmo, Mu o perceberia por ser paranormal. O ariano abriu os olhos e fitou o loiro na penumbra.

Mu- Shaka…

Shaka- Perdão, Mu. Não tencionava acordá-lo.- O tibetano se sentou na cama.- Posso me sentar?

Mu- Claro. Não precisava nem ter pedido.- O hindu se sentou no pé da cama, encolhendo as pernas e abraçando os joelhos.- O que trouxe você aqui à essa hora, meu amigo?

Shaka- Eu…- Perdeu a coragem de falar todas as palavras que desejava.

Mu- Tudo bem. Às vezes a gente tem muitas coisas para dizer, mas acaba não dizendo nada.

_Constant longing for the perfect soul_

_Unwashed scenery forever gone_

Mu apenas observou o rosto triste do virginiano, a cabeça baixa, sem poder olhar em seus olhos. Se tinha chorado de ciúme, tinha valido a pena. Mas por mais que tivesse sido doloroso ver Shaka com outro, jamais poderia vê-lo sofrendo e não tentar fazer nada. Puxou-o pelo braço e o abraçou.

_No love left in me_

_No eyes to see the heaven beside me_

_My time is yet to come_

_So I'll be forever yours_

Mu- Ei, tudo bem. Você parece cansado, fique aqui hoje, sim?- Deitou-se, fazendo o loiro deitar ao seu lado, e o cobriu com o lençol. Shaka se virou de costas para ele, não queria que o visse chorar. Como podia ter causado qualquer tipo de mágoa à pessoa mais maravilhosa que conhecia? Isso o fazia se sentir tão pequeno. Nada mudaria o que havia feito, mas talvez pudesse compensá-lo de alguma forma. Não seria apenas pedindo desculpas, mas este era um começo.

Shaka- Mu…

Mu- Hum?

Shaka- Você pode me perdoar?… Eu não sei exatamente o que fiz, mas eu nunca quis machucar você. Se alguma vez eu disse alguma coisa que o feriu, eu sinto muito, não foi minha intenção. Se minhas atitudes às vezes são estúpidas, me desculpe por isso também. Eu me preocupo tanto em fazer tudo certo e não pude deixar de magoar a pessoa que eu… mais me importo… Eu sinto tanto por tudo e sei que não pode ser apagado…

Houve um longo silêncio.

Mu- Você seria capaz de guardar rancor de mim, Shaka?

Shaka- Não.

Mu- Nem eu de você.

_No love left in me_

_No eyes to see the heaven beside me_

_My time is yet to come_

_So I'll be forever yours_

_Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone_

…

_Esse capítulo eu ofereço para a Calíope!_

_Beijos._


	8. Enfrentando a fúria de Atena

**Capítulo 8 – Enfrentando a fúria de Atena**

A manhã seguinte trouxe um sol agradável, o Santuário despertava na paz e proteção da deusa Atena, que logo teria uma crise ao saber que seus cavaleiros não tinham cumprido suas ordens.

Um certo loiro despertou e constatou que não estava em sua cama. Se lembrou de que havia vindo para a casa de Áries pela madrugada e ali tinha permanecido. Mu não estava mais na cama. Se sentou, imaginando onde o ariano teria ido logo cedo, mas mal tinha pensado, este entrou no quarto.

Mu- Ah, já acordou! Está com fome? Eu preparei café da manhã. Vamos para a cozinha?- O hindu balançou a cabeça, concordando, e se levantou, seguindo Mu até a cozinha, onde Kiki já estava sentado à mesa, esperando.

Kiki- Bom dia, senhor Shaka.

Shaka- Bom dia, Kiki.

Kiki- Mestre Mu, o senhor Shaka dormiu aqui?

Mu- Sim, Kiki.

Kiki- Por quê?- Shaka ruborizou. Percebeu que isso tinha se tornado comum nos últimos dias e que logo a cor vermelha em suas bochechas seria irreversível se continuasse daquele jeito.

Mu- Sabe, Kiki, às vezes as pessoas se sentem sozinhas e precisam dos amigos.

Kiki- Entendi.- Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo enquanto Mu servia o café da manhã, mas a mente de Kiki não parava de pensar em perguntas inconvenientes.- Mestre Mu, é por isso que às vezes o senhor chora de noite?

MuGOTA- Kiki!

Kiki- Ou é porque o senhor tem medo de escuro?

Mu- Meu Zeus, essas crianças…

Kiki- Mestre Mu, por que só o Aldebaran tem namorada?

Mu- Como assim? Ora, porque só ele encontrou a pessoa certa.

Mais silêncio. Começaram a comer.

Kiki- Mestre Mu, por que o senhor não tem namorada?

Mu- Kiki!

Shaka- Kiki, quando você crescer, vai entender essas coisas.

Mu- Eu já entendo! Mestre Mu, o mestre do Shiryu é namorado do mestre Shion? Homem com homem podem namorar? Eu vi os dois de mãos dadas!Se homem pode namorar homem, por que o senhor não namora o senhor Shaka?

Mu e ShakaGOTÃO- KIKI!

Kiki- Eu só fiz uma pergunta… - Tornaram a comer em silêncio, até que o menino ruivo resmungou.- Mas por que não namora?…

Mu bateu a xícara na mesa.

Mu- Porque ele não quer ser meu namorado, Kiki.

Shaka- E quem disse que eu não quero?

Nesse momento, ouviram a voz insuportável do Tatsumi no alto falante:

- CAVALEIRO DE OURO, COMPAREÇAM IMEDIATAMENTE NO SALÃO DO GRANDE MESTRE! ATENA OS SOLICITA COM URGÊNCIA PARA SE EXPLICAREM!

Mu- Nos explicarmos pelo quê?

Shaka- Os cursinhos…

Mu- Ih, é mesmo! Espero que o Miro saiba o que está fazendo…

…Por falar em Miro, este acordava nu, abraçado ao seu francês, com a voz desagradável de Tatsumi.

Miro- O Tatsumi me paga…

Kamus- Bonjour, mon ange.

Miro- Bom dia, picolé.

Kamus- Ora, seu…

Miro- Eu te amo.

Kamus- Isto é chantagem emocional!

Miro- Eu sei! Vamos, temos uma reunião com a deusa.

Kamus- Mas já cedo?

Miro- Fazer o quê?

…No Parthenon, Saori andava de um lado para o outro, soltando fogo pela boca.

Saori- Onde é que está o Grande Mestre? Isso são horas do Patriarca estar na cama? TATSUMI!

O capacho, quero dizer, assistente, veio correndo:

Tatsumi- Sim, senhorita!

Saori- Vá ver o que aconteceu com o Mestre Shion. Ele ainda está no quarto e está atrasado.

Tatsumi- Imediatamente, senhorita.

O capacho correu até a porta do quarto do Mestre e bateu. Lá dentro, Shion começava seu dia da melhor forma possível, fazendo amor com seu namorado, quando foi interrompido pela voz insuportável de Tatsumi:

- Mestre Shion, o senhor está aí?

Shion- Estou! Vá embora, estou ocupado!

Tatsumi- Mas a senhorita…

Shion- Você não está com vontade de levar uma Revolução Estelar logo pela manhã, não é?

Tatsumi- Não, senhor! Me perdoe! Já vou me retirar!- O capacho saiu correndo, Dohko e Shion riram e voltaram ao que estavam fazendo.

De volta ao salão, Tatsumi foi reclamar:

Tatsumi- Senhorita, ele me ameaçou!

Saori- Porque de certo você mereceu!

Tatsumi- Mas senhorita…

Saori- Sem "mas"!

Tatsumi- Sim, senhorita.

…Meia-hora depois, todos os cavaleiros de ouro estavam reunidos no salão, perante Atena e o Grande Mestre.

Saori- Estão todos atrasados! - Os treze se entreolharam.- Vou direto ao ponto: por que vocês não cumpriram minhas ordens?

Era o que Miro estava esperando:

Miro- Mas nós cumprimos.

Saori- Gracinhas terão punição desta vez.

Carlo- Tamo fudido.

Miro- Eu estou falando sério. A senhorita queria que fizéssemos algo criativo e nós fizemos.

Saori- Eu não estou vendo…

Miro- Música é arte para a senhorita?

Saori- Hum… é sim.

Miro- Nós montamos bandas!

Saori- Bandas?

Miro- É! Vamos ser músicos e participar de um festival!

Saori- Hum…- Saori fez uma cara de desconfiança.

Miro- Se a senhorita permitir, é claro.

Shaka- Senhorita, nós garantimos que não se arrependerá! (Espero que eu não me arrependa de estar falando isso…)

Kamus- Vossos chevaliers são ótimos músicos, ma deusa.

Saori- Bem, se Kamus e Shaka estão dizendo, não pode ser tão ruim assim… Então está bem, vocês têm minha permissão e considero minhas ordens cumpridas. Tatsumi inspecionará os ensaios.

Shion- Ahn, senhorita, se me dá licença, tenho uma sugestão.

Saori- À vontade, Shion.

Shion- Bem, ao que me parece são duas bandas, estou certo?

Fro- Isso mesmo.

Shion- Sendo assim, digamos que tenham ensaio no mesmo horário, ficaria difícil para Tatsumi inspecionar ambas… Então eu sugiro que ele fique encarregado de uma e eu, da outra.- Não precisam nem adivinhar que a idéia foi de um certo libriano.

Saori- Parece bom.

Shura- Com licença…

Saori- Sim, Shura.

Shura- Já que Aioros foi dispensado, ele podia inspecionar a outra banda ao invés de tomarmos o tempo do seu assistente, minha deusa.

Saori- Ah, perfeito! Já estava pensando em outra pessoa para carregar minhas compras no lugar dele! Isso me poupa o trabalho. Aliás, onde vocês pretendem ensaiar?

Miro- Bem, estávamos ensaiando na minha casa, mas com a outra banda ensaiando na casa de Capricórnio, ficaria difícil se ensaiássemos no mesmo horário…

Kanon- Que tal se uma fosse para a casa de Peixes e outra para a de Áries?

Saori- Está decidido. Uma banda em cada casa, Shion inspeciona a banda na cassa de Áries e Aioros, na casa de Peixes. Estão dispensados.

Os cavaleiros saíram do Parthenon na maior felicidade.

Miro- Eu não disse que daria certo?- Se gabou o escorpiano.

Saga- Dessa vez temos que admitir que você fez alguma coisa direito.

Fro- Ah, eu tô tão feliz!

Shaka- Por Vishnu, eu não acredito que estou participando de uma banda de rock…

Carlo- Io vou poder parlare palavrões em cima do palco?

Miro- Como todo bom roqueiro, vai sim!

Carlo- Oba!

Deba- Se a gente ficar famoso, poderemos fazer uma turnê pelo Brasil?

Kanon- Hum… eu acho que sim.

Deba- Então quero ficar famoso!

Saga- É, ficar famoso… colocando mensagens ocultas nas músicas podemos dominar o mundo! Hihihihehehehahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Aioros- Saga, controle-se!

Saga- Desculpa.

Aioria- Mas a gente vai ter que ter estilo pra fazer show! Imagina o Shaka em cima do palco de camisolão hindu!

Shaka- É uma roupa típica do meu país…

Deba- E o Mu, que bonito, enrolado nessa cortina!

Mu- É uma manta.

Dohko- E que lindo o Miro vestido de deusa do Olimpo!

Miro- É uma túnica grega!

Fro- Bem, concordamos que todos temos que dar um jeito nesse visual, né?

Aioros- É, não ia ser legal um roqueiro vestindo uma roupinha cor de rosa…

Fro- Ah, eu me disponho a dar uma melhorada nisso… Acho que quem mais entende de rock para nos instruir é o Milucho.

Miro- Primeiro, temos que descobrir o estilo de cada um.

Saga- E como vamos fazer isso?

Miro- Ouvindo música! O estilo com o qual cada um mais se identificar vai definir como vão se vestir.

Shura- Yo acho ótimo. Usted tienes unos CDs para nos emprestar?

Miro- De tudo o que você imaginar.

Mu- O festival é daqui quanto tempo?

Miro- Um mês.

Carlo- Temos tempo mais do que o suficiente.

Kanon- Afrodite, que entende de moda, pode nos ajudar com essa coisa do estilo.

Fro- Ai, finalmente alguém lembrou de mim!

Shura- Yo concordo, sei que ele é responsável com isso.

Kamus- Também confio nele pra isso.

Saga- Eu acho que isso vai ser mais divertido do que pensávamos.

Aioros- Vocês podiam até levar à sério essa história de banda, dá até pra ganhar uma graninha fazendo shows em festas e casa noturnas.

Aioria- Vamos ver no que isso vai dar.

…

_E foi assim que os douradinhos montaram suas bandas…_

_Este é apenas o início, muita coisa ainda vai rolar, mudança de visual, nossos casais mais kawai, uns casais inusitados também, fãs enlouquecidas, a crítica aplaude, a Fundação Kido envolvida com projetos musicais, integrante de banda famosa envolvido em escândalo… Ops, isso está parecendo revista de fofoca!_

…

Beijos.


	9. Vinho e escândalo

**Parte 2**

**Capítulo 9 – Vinho e escândalo**

Dois dias depois…

O ensaio na casa de Áries estava marcado para às 18:00hs, mas o virginiano resolveu descer uma hora mais cedo para conversar com Mu.

Chegando à primeira casa, encontrou-o organizando a pasta com as cifras das músicas do repertório, na varanda.

Shaka- Oi, Mu.

Mu- Olá. O ensaio é só daqui à uma hora.

Shaka- Eu sei. Eu quis vir mais cedo.Queria te ver.

Mu- Que bom. Quer se sentar?

Shaka- Claro.- Puxou uma cadeira para si e se sentou.- Arrumando o repertório?

Mu- Pois é, gostei dessa coisa de banda. Parece que o Miro encaixou cada um em seu lugar perfeito.

Shaka- Acho que isso vai fazer para todos, e nos aproximar mais, já que temos que trabalhar juntos para que dê certo.

Mu- Talvez essa seja, de uma forma diferente, a chance de mostrar que ainda somos a elite de Atena.

Shaka- Não há nada que os cavaleiros de ouro não possam fazer!… Nossa, como estamos sendo pretensiosos!

Mu- Ah, precisamos levantar nossa moral perto dos cavaleiros de bronze, ou é já que perderemos nossas armaduras para eles!

Shaka- Que bobagem, Mu!

Mu- Bobagem, é? Por acaso você se esquece que o Shun já andou usando sua armadura?

Shaka- Ih, é mesmo, né?

Naquele momento, um certo cavaleiro italiano entrava na casa de Áries.

Carlo- Mu?

Mu- Aqui na varanda.

Foi até a varanda encontrar o ariano, mas acabou encontrando também Shaka.

Carlo- Ah, oi Shaka…

Shaka- Oi.

Carlo- Estou atrapalhando?

Mu- Não, estávamos só conversando um pouco antes do ensaio. Quer se sentar com a gente?

Carlo- No, grazie. Io só queria saber se posso conversar com você depois do seu ensaio…

Mu- Ah, claro. Você quer que eu vá até sua casa depois?

Carlo- Se non for incomodar…

Mu- Claro que não. Eu passo por lá depois que o ensaio acabar.

Carlo- Certo. Io estarei esperando. - Virou-se e saiu da casa de Áries.

Shaka- O que será que ele quer com você? - O ariano sentiu uma ponta de ciúmes no tom de voz de Virgem. Resolveu provocar:

Mu- Não sei… talvez marcar o outro encontro que ficou pendente…

Shaka- Ah… então, você gostou de sair com ele?

Mu- Sim, Carlo é uma ótima companhia, apesar do que os outros pensam.

Shaka- Ah… E se ele convidar, você vai?

Mu- Bem… - Iria dizer que não, mas lembrou-se da cena do beijo na casa de Escorpião e sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de descontar um pouquinho. - …Sim, por que não?

Shaka- Ah… é que… nada.

Mu- O que foi, Shaka? Você também pensa como o Aldebaran, que o Carlo não é companhia pra mim?

Shaka- Não… quem sou eu para julgar isso?

Mu- Ah, tá certo. - Nisso, Miro e Kamus chegaram para o ensaio. Detalhe: de mãos dadas.

Miro- Oi, gente. Prontos?

Shaka- Claro!

Miro- Dohko e Aioria ainda não desceram?

Mu- Não.

Miro- Bem, espero que não se atrasem.

… Após o ensaio, Mu tomou um banho e, como o combinado, subiu até a casa de Câncer. Já era noite, Carlo o esperava, sentado nas escadarias.

Mu- Olá, Carlo.

Carlo- Buona sera.

Mu- Bem, o que você queria me dizer?

Carlo- Ah, sì. Ma vamos entrar, huh?

Mu- Hum, vamos então. - Acompanhou o italiano até o interior da casa, onde lhe foi oferecida uma taça de vinho, enquanto se sentava no sofá. Não iria recusar um bom vinho italiano. Provou a bebida doce, Carlo pelo jeito tinha escolhido bem.

Carlo- Gosta?

Mu- Sim, muito.

Carlo- Que bom. Este foi um presente que trouxe da mia última viagem à Itália. Esperava una ocasião especial para abri-lo.

Mu- Mesmo? Bem, eu gostaria de saber o que comemoramos?

Carlo- Niente muito específico. Sua presença me deixa feliz, per isso escolhi questo vinho. Sabe, non me alegro com muita facilidade.

Mu- Estou lisonjeado… - Mu ruborizou. - Mas… você disse que tinha algo para me dizer…

Carlo- Sì. É que io gostaria de leva-lo à um lugar neste fim de semana…

Mu- Sim, onde?

Carlo- Bem, acho que você nunca foi à um drive-in…

Mu- Não mesmo…

Carlo- Gostaria de ir?

Mu- Ah… claro. Mas… que filme vamos ver?

CarloGOTA- Ah, io non sei que filme está passando! Scusa mi!

Mu- Ah, tudo bem. Descobrimos quando chegarmos lá!

Carlo- Então… Você já jantou?

Mu- Não tive tempo ainda.

Carlo- Certo… é que io estou assando una pizza e pensei que talvez você quisesse ficar…

Mu- Não estou incomodando?

Carlo- Ma claro que non!

Mu- Então acho que não tem problema. - "Será que ele preparou tudo isso só para eu ficar aqui?"

Conversaram por um tempo até a pizza ficar pronta, em seguida jantaram. Após o jantar, Carlo se sentou ao lado de Mu no sofá enquanto começavam a segunda garrafa de vinho.

Mexia nos cabelos lilases do ariano, enrolando uma mecha com o dedo. Mu não estava nem percebendo, era realmente fraco para o álcool já que não tinha costume de beber. Estava meio alegre, ouvindo divertidamente tudo o que Carlo falava.

Carlo- Mu, io estou aqui parlando há horas, perché você non parla um pouco também?

Mu- Ah, eu não tenho muito a dizer… Você pode me servir um pouco mais desse vinho?

Carlo- Mu, você non costuma beber. Tem certeza?

Mu- Tenho. - Carlo encheu a taça do ariano, que virou de uma vez e esperou ser enchida novamente.

Carlo- Ma parece que io vou ter que trazer uma garrafa dessa pra você quando for à Itália novamente…

Mu- Eu ficaria grato… e certamente bêbado!

Carlo- Oh, sì. Io te acompanharia, se fosse fraco como você!

Mu- O que você está dizendo? Que eu não sei beber?

Carlo- No! Mu, você non vai mais beber!

Mu- Ah, sim, você ESTÁ dizendo que eu não sei beber!

Carlo- Certo, estou, e non é vero?

Mu- É! - Se entreolharam e riram. - Mas o que custa me deixar beber um pouco mais, depois você me leva pra casa, é só me jogar escada abaixo e eu chego lá!

Carlo- Até parece que io deixaria você ir embora sozinho, ainda mais rolando!

Mu- E por que não?

Carlo- Ora, perché! Perché… perché você sabe que io me importo… além do mais, io te deixei bêbado, é minha obrigação cuidar de você!

Mu- Cuidar de mim? Mas eu estou b… - Se levantou do sofá para provar que estava bem, mas cambaleou. O italiano ao tentar segurá-lo, acabou derrubando-o no sofá, deitado em cima de si mesmo.

Nesse exato momento, chega a bich… o cavaleiro de Peixes e vê a cena, Mu em cima de Carlo, deitados no sofá. A cena é chocante demais para a mente "frágil" de Afrodite, que acaba soltando um grito histérico:

Fro- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Os gêmeos vinham subindo as escadas quando ouviram Afrodite gritar.

Kanon- Será que o Carlo tá matando a biba!

Saga- Vamos ver! - Subiram as escadas correndo e encontraram uma cena deplorável na casa de Câncer: Afrodite em cima de Mu e Carlo no sofá, o italiano por baixo quase morrendo sufocado, Mu mais vermelho do que um tomate e a bich… o Afrodite chorando histericamente.

Kanon- Mas o que é isso! Uma suruba!

Saga- Kanon, vamos aproveitar que eles estão distraídos fazendo suruba e vamos atacar o Santuário e depois dominar o mundo! Hihihihehehehahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Kanon dá uma bofetada na cabeça do irmão.

Kanon- Dessa vez eu nem vou falar nada.

Carlo- Afrodite, quer fazer o favore de sair de cima de nós?

Fro- Buáááááááá! - Afrodite se levantou, em seguida Mu e Carlo.

Carlo- Non estamos fazendo porra de suruba nenhuma! O Afrodite, sabe lá Zeus perché, pulou em cima de mim o do Mu!

Fro- O Mu estava agarrando o Carlo!

Mu- Eu não estava… hic… agarrando ninguém! Hic!

Fro- Então o que foi que eu vi!

Carlo- O Mu bebeu um pouco mais da conta e caiu em cima de mim!

Kanon- O Mu bebeu?

Mu- Só um vinhozinho… hic!

Saga- Isso! Vamos embebedar os cavaleiros e dominar o Santuário e…

Kanon- Saga…

Saga- Tá bom, tá bom…

Kanon- Mas, Afrodite, e se o Mu estivesse mesmo agarrando o Carlo?

Fro- Ah… perdão, eu me excedi. É melhor eu ir embora. - Afrodite deixou a casa de Câncer, ainda choramingando.

Saga- Mu, não sabia que você era safado assim…

Mu- Eu não sou, não! Hic! O Afrodite entendeu tudo errado!

Kanon- Acredito em você, Mu. O Afrodite é muito exagerado.

Carlo- Ma o que vocês due estão fazendo qui ainda!

Saga- Só estávamos de passagem! Vamos Kanon! - Os gêmeos também deixaram a casa.

Mu- Carlo, me desculpe, eu…

Carlo- Non precisa se desculpar. Foi uno acidente.

Mu- Acho que é melhor eu descer…

Carlo- Você pode ir sozinho?

Mu- Sim, depois do escândalo do Afrodite, eu já estou bem. Boa noite.

Carlo- Buona notte. - Mu saiu da casa e desceu as escadas em direção à sua casa, totalmente desconcertado. Não entendia porque ainda aceitava sair com Carlo mesmo depois das indiretas de Shaka. Talvez quisesse provar a mesma sensação que o loiro havia provado com Miro. Talvez quisesse descontar.

Hihihihehehehahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Não, eu não sou má! Eu só gosto de um pouquinho de ansiedade…

_Beijos…_


	10. Imperdoável

**Capítulo 10 – Imperdoável**

Subindo as escadas para Leão, Kanon e Saga ainda estavam pasmados com o que haviam visto na casa de Câncer.

Kanon- Você acreditou em quem?

Saga- No Mu, é lógico. O Afrodite é muito exagerado, precisava fazer um escândalo daqueles?

Kanon- É mesmo. Mas… acho que não deve ser muito bom ver a pessoa que você gosta com outro…

Saga- Bem, no caso do Afrodite, é trágico mesmo. Mas se fosse o Shaka, eu achava bem feito!

Kanon- Por quê?

Saga- Porque ele ficou com o Miro.

Kanon- Ah… mas sei lá, nós não podemos ficar julgando também, vai saber por que ele fez isso.

Saga- Tá… Vou dar um desconto porque pelo menos deu tempo do picolé correr atrás do prejuízo.

Kanon- Verdade. Ah, sei lá também, não sei como eu reagiria se essas situações malucas que acontecem aqui fossem comigo.

Saga- Nesse Santuário tem que estar preparado pra tudo.

Mas o geminiano não estava preparado para entrar na casa de Leão e dar de cara com Aioros sentado no sofá, abraçado à um certo espanhol. Marin e Aioria, no outro sofá, cumprimentaram os gêmeos.

Aioria- Aonde vocês dois vão indo?

Kanon- Especificamente, em lugar algum, só estávamos cansados de ficar em casa. Vocês não sabem o que acabamos de ver…

Shura- Afrodite acabou de passar por aqui chorando, tienes a ver com isso?

Kanon- Diz o peixinho que o Mu estava agarrando o Máscara da Morte. Diz o Mu que ele bebeu vinho demais, ficou tonto e caiu em cima do Carlo.

Aioria- Hehehe, ambas as opções são divertidas.

Aioros- Mas o Mu agarrando o Carlo… é impagável!

Marin- Nossa, Saga, como você está quieto…

Shura- É, nem começou a inventar algum plano mirabolante para dominar el mundo…

Saga- Ah… eu… estou um pouco desanimado, só isso…

Aioria- Mas você não queria por que queria dominar tudo? Desanimado desse jeito você num vai dominar nada…

Saga- Na verdade eu não queria mesmo… acho que há coisas novas demais para minha cabeça assimilar tudo de uma só vez… Com licença. - Saga se virou e saiu de Leão, descendo as escadas em direção à sua casa.

Aioria- O que será que ele tem?

Kanon- Não faço idéia, ainda há pouco ele estava tentando dominar o mundo e de repente ficou assim…

Marin- Será que alguém disse algo errado?

Kanon- Eu não notei…

Shura- Yo acho que entendi o que incomodou o Saga.

Aioria- Então, fala.

Shura- No. Acho que há ciertas coisas que devemos guardar para nós mesmos.

Aioros- Que mistério, hein, Shura?

_Mais tarde, em Gêmeos…_

Saga ligou o rádio e se deitou, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro. Tinha resolvido escutar as músicas do repertório que a banda havia montado para o festival, para se distrair um pouco. O CD que Miro e Carlo haviam gravado para ele começou a rodar. A primeira música era The Unforgiven II, do Metallica.

_Lay beside me_

_Tell me what they've done_

_Speak the words I wanna hear_

_To make my demons run_

_The door is locked now_

_But it's open if you're true_

_If you can understand the me_

_Then I can understand the you_

_Lay beside me_

_Under wicked sky_

_Through black of day_

_Dark of night_

_We share this paralyze_

_The door cracks open_

_But there's no sun shining through_

_Black heart scarring darker still_

_But there's no sun shining through_

_No, there's no sun shining through_

_No, there's no sun shining_

Um aperto no peito ao se lembrar da cena que vira algumas horas atrás na casa de Leão.

_What I've felt_

_What I've known_

_Turn the pages_

_Turn the stone_

_Behind the door_

_Should I open it for you?_

_What I've felt_

_What I've known_

_Sick and tired_

_I stand alone_

_Could you be there_

_'cause I'm the one who waits for you_

_Or are you unforgiven too?_

Lágrimas picaram seus olhos ao pensar naquela palavra… IMPERDOÁVEL… era o que ele era aos próprios olhos. Jamais poderia se perdoar pelo que fizera com o sagitariano. Jamais poderia se perdoar pela própria traição.

_Come lay beside me_

_This won't hurt, I swear_

_She loves me not_

_She loves me still_

_But she'll never love again_

_She lay beside me_

_But she'll be there when I'm gone_

_Black heart scarring darker still_

_Yeah, she'll be there when I'm gone_

_Yeah, she'll be there when I'm gone_

_Dead sure she'll be there_

Quando o vira pela primeira vez depois que Atena trouxera de volta seus cavaleiros, se perguntou se ele ainda sentia o mesmo. Mas a única resposta aceitável era NÃO. O coração do cavaleiro de Sagitário certamente teria cicatrizes e lembranças embaçadas do que Saga havia feito com ele. Jamais poderia sentir o mesmo novamente.

Se pudesse voltar atrás, se pudesse mudar. Mas não podia.

_Lay beside me_

_Tell me what I've done_

_The door is closed, so are your eyes_

_But now I see the sun_

_Now I see the sun_

_Yes, now I see it_

_What I've felt_

_What I've known_

_Turn the pages_

_Turn the stone_

_Behind the door_

_Should I open it for you?_

_What I've felt_

_What I've known_

_So sick and tired_

_I stand alone_

_Could you be there_

_'cause I'm the one who waits_

_The one who waits for you_

_What I've felt_

_What I've known_

_Turn the pages_

_Turn the stone_

_Behind the door_

_Should I open it for you?_

_So I dub thee unforgiven_

Enfiou o rosto no meio do travesseiro para que Kanon não ouvisse seus soluços. Já seria humilhação demais se alguém percebesse porque havia ficado transtornado na casa de Leão. Chorou durante um tempo até que se lembrou do Miro tagarelando sobre música: "Se você estiver feliz, componha! Se estiver triste, componha! Transforme tudo o que sentir em música!"

Enxugou as lágrimas, se levantou, pegou sua guitarra, papel e caneta.

As palavras fluíram:

"_Eu estou dormindo novamente, tenho em meus pesadelos a única forma de te encontrar e fugir desta vida para morrer em teu olhar. _

_Eu desejo apenas mais uma palavra para pôr fim a isto que me dilacera, eu desejo infinitamente que teu sangue derramado seja pago. _

_Teu assassino sou eu, minha morte será você. _

_Meus dias carregando culpa e sonhos, sua beleza tirando minha liberdade e suas lágrimas se tornam minhas trevas, as palavras ditas sem coerência e dias amargos, meu destino._

_Eu odiaria se fosse capaz de me perdoar, eu o odiaria por não me perdoar? _

_Seu sangue derramado me condena e seus olhos ainda cheios de amor e desespero. _

_Nunca e eternamente são tempos opostos para nós, nunca eternamente assassinados por sentir e sepultados sem consumar. _

_Abro o céu diante de ti para que veja o infinito em mim, eu jamais o odiarei como a mim mesmo, como tenho ouvido seus lábios sussurrarem mentiras para si mesmo todas as noites. _

_Eu vejo minha culpa ser sua por matá-lo, em minhas veias correndo lágrimas, minha liberdade para morrer não existirá até pagar por seus sonhos."_

Após escrever, a dor amenizou. Precisava se lembrar de agradecer ao Miro por tagarelar tanto.

Pegou a guitarra e a letra da música e foi se sentar na varanda, para não incomodar o sono do irmão. Enquanto tocava, não percebeu alguém se aproximar.

- Buenas noches…

Virou-se espantado e viu o cavaleiro de Capricórnio parado na entrada.

Saga- Ah, é você, Shura. Não o vi entrar.

Shura- Posso hablar com usted?

Saga- Já que desceu sete casas até aqui…

Shura- Usted deve achar que ninguém notou porque saiu daquele jeito da casa de Aioria…

Saga- Olha, Shura, não sei o que está pensando, mas…

Shura- Yo no sei o que USTED pensou, mas pensou errado. Yo vi a forma como olhou pra mim e para o Aioros, e yo sei o que vi em sùs ojos.

Saga- Você veio tirar satisfação?

Shura- No. Vim te dar uma. Yo e Aioros somos apenas amigos, se usted quieres saber. E mais, yo no gosto de hombres, estoy saindo com uma garota daqui, que, aliás, foi o Aioros que arranjou tudo.

Saga- Porque você está me dizendo tudo isso?

Shura- Pra que usted esqueça tudo o que pensou quando nos viu mais cedo na casa de Leão.

Saga- Ora…

Shura- Se te importa saber também, ele ficou preocupado quando te viu saindo daquele jeito.

O espanhol saiu da varanda, deixando Saga sozinho.

Hauhauhauahau sem comentários por enquanto… 

_Beijos._


	11. Uma flecha no coração errado?

**Capítulo 11 – Uma flecha no coração errado?**

"Por que ele deveria se preocupar com alguém que só lhe causou desgraças? Aioros é mesmo uma pessoa digna… Bem , considerando que foi Shura que o feriu mortalmente, e eles estavam lá abraçados… A culpa de tudo não deixa de ser minha…"

Na manhã seguinte, Kanon fazia o café da manhã, quando seu gêmeo entrou na cozinha todo descabelado e com os olhos fundos.

Kanon- Nossa, Saga! Que cara mais feia! Parece que passou um caminhão em cima de você!

Saga- Eu não dormi nada bem essa noite.

Kanon- Tem a ver com a forma que você saiu da casa de Leão ontem?  
Saga- Sabe, Kanon… - Puxou uma cadeira, se sentando. - Eu nunca disse ao Aioros o quanto eu sinto pelo que aconteceu.

Kanon- Eu acho realmente que ele sabe.

Saga- Mas eu não me sinto bem com isso, eu queria ter coragem para falar com ele.

Kanon- Saga, você teve coragem de fazer todo mundo de besta por treze anos e num tem coragem de falar com alguém que outrora foi seu grande amigo?

Saga- Exatamente. Alguém que foi meu amigo e que eu traí.

Kanon- Pois seja homem, lave essa cara e vá lá em cima falar com ele!

Saga- Você tem razão, ficar aqui com essa cara de velório não vai adiantar nada. - Saiu da cozinha, foi tomar um banho, tomou café da manhã com o irmão e saiu da casa de Gêmeos.

Subindo as escadas, encontrou Afrodite, Miro e Aioria descendo carregando caixas.

Saga- Aonde vocês vão com isso?

Aioria- Reunião de banda!

Miro- É, o Afrodite vai ouvir as preferências de todos para montar nosso figurino!

Saga- Todo mundo vai se apresentar de cor-de-rosa?

Fro- Não! Eu sou um ótimo estilista e consultor de moda, tá!

Saga- Certo, boa sorte com isso.

Miro- E você, aonde vai?

Saga- Hum, em Sagitário, falar com Aioros.

Aioria- À essa hora ele provavelmente ainda está dormindo.

Saga- Não faz mal, eu acordo.

Continuou subindo as escadas, a cada degrau mais preocupado com o que iria falar para o sagitariano, ou pior, como ele iria reagir. No entanto, tinha que arriscar, mesmo com a chance provável de levar uma flechada no meio da cara.

Chegou a casa de Sagitário, e como Aioria havia falado, sentiu o cosmo de Aioros adormecido. Mas estava disposto a falar com ele naquele momento. Entrou no corredor que dava para os aposentos da casa e logo se viu diante da porta do quarto do outro cavaleiro. Pensou em bater, mas o sagitariano costumava ter sono pesado e certamente não ouviria. Abriu a porta e adentrou no quarto.

Observou Aioros adormecido, apenas de cueca, o corpo moreno todo exposto, os lábios entreabertos, a respiração compassada. Era uma visão realmente tentadora pra quem ficara treze anos achando que jamais veria seu rosto novamente pela própria culpa. Aproximou-se da cama, em dúvida se devia despertá-lo. Sentou-se na beira, fitando o rosto adormecido. Tão belo quanto em seus mais doces sonhos. Nunca se perdoaria por tê-lo traído. Mal podia crer que ele estava ali novamente, vivendo e emanando toda a bondade e alegria que possuía. Saga daria a vida para protegê-lo se fosse preciso, e no entanto, por sua própria culpa ele havia perdido treze anos de sua preciosa vida. Levou a mão para tocar o rosto do sagitariano, como se fosse para constatar que era real. Demorou-se deslizando os dedos pela pele bronzeada e suave. Tocá-lo novamente era quase surreal. Abaixou-se para sentir o perfume de Aioros, encostando o rosto nos cabelos dele. O mesmo cheiro do qual podia se lembrar. Desceu o rosto, acariciando a face do outro com a sua própria, até que seus lábios procuraram instintivamente os do sagitariano. Porém, tocou-os apenas no canto, suavemente. Ao se afastar, viu os olhos do homem diante de si se abrirem. Fitou os belos olhos verdes, esperando uma recriminação, ou quem sabe um tabefe bem merecido. No entanto, apenas uma pergunta baixa, quase inaudível, veio:

Aioros- Você me ama ou me odeia?

_Come up to meet you_

_Tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

Saga se espantou com a pergunta, não compreendia porque Aioros tinha falado aquilo.

Saga- Aioros, me desculpe… eu… tinha vindo falar com você, mas… extrapolei… sinto muito.

Aioros- Por que demorou tanto para vir falar comigo?

Saga- Eu tive medo de que certamente você não me ouviria.

Aioros- Pois bem… - Aioros se sentou, cobrindo-se com o lençol. - Estou ouvindo.

_I had to find you_

_Tell you I need you_

_And tell you I set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets_

_And ask me your questions_

_Oh let's go back to the start_

Saga- Eu… acho que te devo um pedido de perdão, apesar de achar também que o que eu lhe fiz não tem como perdoar…

Aioros- Eu sei que foi Ares… Aioria me contou tudo com detalhes…

Saga- Não alivia minha dor jogar toda a culpa num deus mal intencionado. Eu poderia ter evitado, poderia ter tentado te contar… eu… traí você…

Aioros- Você não teve escolha. O que poderia fazer contra um deus?

_Running in circles_

_Coming up tails_

_Heads on a silence apart_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_Oh it's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh take me back to the start_

Saga- Eu podia ter lutado mais do que lutei…

Aioros- Saga…

Saga- Você perdeu tanto por minha culpa.

Aioros- De fato. Se eu lhe disser que não dói em mim, estarei mentindo. Pra você se passaram treze anos, mas pra mim foi um tempo mínimo, como um abrir e fechar de olhos. A dor de partir achando que você me odiava ainda corrói, mesmo depois de saber a verdade. As cicatrizes ainda doem como feridas expostas. E eu ainda choro como chorei naquela noite…

_I was just guessing_

_At numbers and figures_

_Pulling the puzzles apart_

_Questions of science_

_Science and progress_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart_

_And tell me you love me_

_Come back and haunt me_

_Oh and I rush to the start_

_Running in circles_

_Chasing tails_

_Coming back as we are _

Saga- Eu morreria se preciso para pagar pela sua dor, Oros…

Aioros- Saga, já chega. Eu não esperei você vir até aqui para ficar pedindo desculpas.

Saga- Então o… - Aioros o surpreendeu, passando uma mão em volta de sua cintura e com a outra, segurando sua nuca. Beijou-o nos lábios, firmemente. Saga ficou sem reação por instantes, tentando assimilar o que estava acontecendo. Mas era tão simples. Sem separar os lábios, Aioros sussurrou:

Aioros- Eu te esperei tanto, Saga. Desde o momento em que abri meus olhos novamente, eu te esperei… Eu não quero seus pedidos de perdão, eu quero você de volta… - E tornou a beijá-lo, mais docemente, deslizando devagar a língua sobre a boca do geminiano. Saga correspondeu desajeitadamente ao beijo, com lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. Podia imaginar tudo, menos aquilo. Ser esperado com tanto desejo. Foi sua vez de quebrar o beijo para falar:

Saga- Respondendo à pergunta que me fez, Oros… eu te amo.

Tinha desperdiçado treze anos, mas se havia uma forma de compensá-los, estava diante de sua chance. Era um sonho imenso demais para ser desfeito.

_Nobody said it was easy_

_Oh it's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be so hard_

_I'm going back to the start_

_(N/A: The scientist, do Coldplay.)_

_Não preciso dizer nada, né? Mandem reviews!_


	12. Churrasco e Crise

**Capítulo 12 – Churrasco e crise**

Na sexta-feira à noite, os cavaleiros dourados resolveram fazer um churrasco de última hora na casa de Touro, claro, porque o Debão faz o melhor churrasco do Santuário.

Quase todos já haviam chegado, os casaizinhos principalmente já se ajeitavam em volta de uma mesa, Miro e Kamus, Aioria e Marin, Shura e Shina(!), fora Aldebaran, Kanon e Dohko, que cuidavam do churrasco e das bebidas. Mais algumas amazonas, alguns cavaleiros de prata, alguns aspirantes. Shaka e Afrodite conversavam com June na mesa ao lado da mesa dos casais. Mu, encostado sozinho numa coluna, tomava um copo de refrigerante.

Em volta da churrasqueira…

Dohko- Nossa, fui só eu ou vocês também notaram como o Mu está isolado?

Kanon- Ah, eu reparei mesmo.

Deba- Ele está num dilema.

Kanon- Dilema?

Deba- Entre as investidas do Carlo e as indiretas do Shaka.

Dohko- Ele tá concorrido, hein?

Kanon- Tô achando que vou entrar nessa disputa antes que eu acabe sobrando, hehe!

Deba- Ih, vai ser uma disputa acirrada!

Kanon- Se bem que eu acho que o Carlo está acumulando muitos pontos, olhem lá… - Nisso, o italiano já havia chegado ao churrasco, pegado uma cerveja e se punha conversando animadamente com o ariano, com um braço apoiado na coluna ao lado da cabeça de Mu.

Dohko- Mas…

Deba- "Mas" o quê, Dohko?

Dohko- É que ele… o Shaka…

Deba- É, é, ele gosta do Shaka, mas o loiro fez uma coisa muito feia, né?

Dohko- Tô sabendo.

Kanon- O Carlo sabe ganhar uma pessoa, ou pelo menos com as garotas foi fácil.

Dohko- Parece que o Mu vai cair na rede loguinho…

Enquanto isso, na mesa dos casaizinhos…

Marin- Que diferente, nunca imaginei que o Mu pudesse dar bola para o Carlo…

Shina- Mas e o Shaka?

Miro- O Shaka pelo jeito sobrou, tadinho…

Kamus- E o que isso te importa!

Shina- O que é isso, Kamus? Ciúme?

Kamus- Oui! O Miro já andou se agarrando com o Shaka pelos cantos do Santuário.

Miro- Eu não tava agarrando…

Kamus- Non! O que foi então!

Miro- Ah, Kamyo, relaxa. Agora eu sou só seu!

Enquanto decorria a crise de ciúmes do aquariano, os últimos cavaleiros que faltavam entraram na casa de Touro. Aioros tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha enquanto puxava a mão de Saga.

Aioria largou o copo que estava bebendo para observar a cena. O irmão mais velho cumprimentou o anfitrião, enquanto Saga vinha abraçá-lo por trás, deixando um beijo em sua nuca.

Deba- Eh, parece que temos mais um casal no Santuário!

Aioros- Pois é!

Kanon- Saga, por que você não me contou que estava namorando?

Saga- Queria fazer surpresa!

Dohko- Nossa, e que surpresa!

Saga- Agora que eu tenho um namorado, ele será nosso aliado, Kanon, e nós dominaremos o mundo! Hihihihehehehahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Aioros- Saga!

Saga- É a força do hábito, hehehe.

Kanon- Vai, um beijinho para o público!

Aioros virou o rosto, beijando Saga na boca.

Na mesa dos casais, Aioria deu um murro na mesa, fazendo copos e churrascos voarem, se levantou e saiu da casa de Touro, mas não sem antes dar uma feia olhada para o irmão. Marin saiu atrás, preocupada.

Miro- Nossa, o que deu no Aioria?

Shura- Será que usted no percebeu?

Miro- Percebi o quê?

Kamus- Ora, que o Aioria non gostou nada de ver o irmão acompanhado.

Shina- Mas que coisa, nunca imaginei que o leãozinho podia reagir assim…

Shura- Acho que ele no esperava ver uma coisa dessas.

Miro- Muita gente não esperava.

Em volta da churrasqueira…

Kanon- Por que o Aioria saiu assim?

Aioros- Acho que eu faço idéia…

Deba- Seria, por acaso, porque você ainda não tinha contado pra ele que você está namorando?

Aioros- Eu devia ter falado com ele antes de aparecer assim…

Saga- Não sabia que o Aioria tinha tanto ciúme de você…

Dohko- Acho que não foi bem ciúme, foi choque.

Deba- Não é melhor você ir falar com ele, Aioros?

Kanon- Acho que devia esperar ele esfriar a cabeça.

Aioros- Tem razão, Kanon. Aioria é explosivo, vou me poupar de ouvir um sermão por hoje.

Em outra mesa, Afrodite falava pelos cotovelos com June, enquanto o loiro não desgrudava os olhos do cavaleiro de Câncer que cada vez parecia estar mais perto da boca de Mu.

Fro- Não é mesmo, Shaka?

Shaka- Huhu, é! É o quê, hein?

Fro- Ai, você tá em outro mundo!

Shaka- Não, tô vendo algo que pode interessar à você também, ali, olha! - Apontou para a coluna onde os outros dois se encostavam.

Fro- Ah, aquilo? Ih, bem, é fogo de palha! Você acha que os dois ali dão certo, June, querida?

June- Pelo pouco que conheço deles, não. E mais, o Mu tá fazendo pose e só, não está interessado no Carlo.

Fro- Nossa, como você tá bem informada!

June- Não faz idéia do quanto fofocam sobre a vida dos cavaleiros de ouro na vila de Prata.

Shaka- Já que fofocam tanto, por acaso não falaram sobre o motivo de ele estar "fazendo pose"?

June- Dizem que ele foi magoado por alguém, quem, eu não sei.

Fro- Ai, mas por que ele tinha que escolher justo o Carlo pra isso?

Shaka- Ele está agindo impulsivamente, como eu fiz quando fiquei com o Miro, se esquecendo de que há outras pessoas que podem sair magoadas.

June- Por que alguém não diz isso à ele?

Fro- Mu não escuta ninguém além do Grande Mestre quando está magoado. É como um carneirinho doce, porém , quando se sente acuado, ele ataca.

June- Ele não é tão cabeça dura a ponto de não ouvir alguém que venha a lhe avisar sobre o que ele está fazendo…

Shaka- O problema é se ele tiver consciência disso e ainda assim quiser levar adiante.

Fro- Está no direito dele. Eu nunca tive nado com o Carlo, o italiano é livre e desimpedido, e o Mu, apesar de saber que eu gosto do carcamano, pode estar gostando desse joguinho…

June- Bom, aí vai depender muito disso, né? Se ele estiver a fim, falar não vai adiantar nada, mas… não custa tentar.

Fro- Você vai falar com ele?

June- Vou tentar.

Shaka- Acho que eu vou ter meu primeiro porre hoje… - O loiro começava a quarta garrafa de cerveja.

Fro- Ai, loiro, larga disso! Tem coisa melhor pra você fazer pra chamar a atenção do Mu.

Shaka- E quem disse que é pra chamar a atenção dele!

Fro- E não é? Eu é que queria chamar a atenção do Carlo, mas nem que eu pendurasse uma melancia no pescoço ele me notaria…

June- Hum… - A amazona ficou pensativa. - Di, acho que tive uma idéia… Você quer mesmo chamar a atenção do Carlo?

Fro- Desde que não seja dando outro escândalo (ai que vergonha), quero sim!

June cochichou no ouvido de Shaka, que desatou a rir.

Shaka- Seria impagável, June!

Fro- Nossa, qual é a piada, também quero rir!

June- Afrodite, você vai ter que fazer um pequeno sacrifício…

Fro- Tô ficando com medo. Me conta, menina! - June contou seu plano e Afrodite quase esborrachou no chão. - Tá louca! Ai, mas… pensando bem… ia ser chamativo mesmo…

June- Então?

Shaka- Você não tem nada a perder…

Fro- Ai, tá bom! Mas vê se não abusa, garota!

June se levantou, puxando Afrodite pela mão, e foi até a coluna ao lado da que estavam encostados Mu e Carlo.

June- Bem, eis aqui sua chance. Você sabe muito bem o que fazer.

Fro- Ai, minha deusa, me dê forças…

June- Não é tão assustador assim, é?

Fro- Você nem imagina o quanto! - O pisciano apertou os olhos antes de se aproximar de June e beijá-la nos lábios.

Logo, todos tinham se voltado para olhar a cena.

Deba- Ih, gente, o Afrodite mudou de lado de novo!

Dohko- Nossa, e de cara pegou uma das amazonas mais gostosas daqui…

Kanon- Deixa o Grande Mestre te ouvir falando que a June é gostosa…

Dohko- Ah, ela é gostosa, mas não tem um acessório que eu gosto, hehe!

Deba- Ela tem peitos!

Kanon- O Dohko não gosta de peitos, hauhauhauhuahuahuahua!

Dohko- Nem você, pelo que eu saiba…

Deba- Óxente, será que eu, o Aioria e o Shura somos os únicos cavaleiros que gostam de mulher!

Kanon- Não, agora tem o Afrodite também, hauhauhauhuahuahuhauhauhau!

Na mesa dos casais…

Kamus- O que é aquilo?

Miro- Lésbicas!

Kamus- Cala a boca, Miro!

Shura- Yo nunca imaginaria algo assim…

Shina- Parece que a rosa tem espinhos!

Encostados na coluna…

Mu- Carlo, você tá vendo isso?

O italiano estava estático, vendo a cena que se passava ao seu lado:

Carlo- Puta que pariu! Caraio! - Todos voltaram os olhos para o canceriano, visivelmente alterado diante dos beijos quentíssimos que o sueco dava na amazona. - Ma que porra é essa!

Mu- O que foi, Carlo?

Carlo- Essa… essa… ora, vamos sair daqui! - Puxou o ariano pela mão, indo para o lado oposto, ficando o mais longe o possível de Afrodite e June.

Mu- O que houve com você?

Carlo- Ora, o Afrodite e… Ah, deixa pra lá!

Enquanto isso, um certo cavaleiro de Virgem tinha sido esquecido na mesa. Enquanto o churrasco decorria, Shaka bebia todas as cervejas que podia, depois ferveu na Balalaika com Sprite e arrematou mais alguns copos de caipirinha. Nisso, Mu e Carlo já haviam sentado com Debão, Kanon e Dohko. Shaka, completamente tonto, resolveu chamar Mu pra conversar. Se levantou, indo em direção à mesa do ariano, mas em seu caminho foi interrompido por uma rodela de limão, na qual escorregou, e caiu, acertando a cabeça em cheio numa coluna. Todo mundo correu para acudir o infortunado indiano. Mu o tomou nos braços, afastando a franja farta para constatar um corte na testa, não muito grave, mas sangrava.

Mu- Meu Zeus, quem deixou ele beber tanto!

Fro- A culpa foi minha! Eu deixei ele bebendo sozinho!

Dohko- A culpa não foi sua, quem ia saber que o Virgem era cachaceiro?

Fro- E agora! Ele tá sangrando!

Deba- Mu, faça alguma coisa!

Mu- O quê!

Deba- Ora, use seus poderes de cura!

Mu- É mesmo. - Colocou a mão sobre o corte, que em instantes se fechou.

Miro- Mas ele não acorda!

Kamus- Também, ele enfiou a cara na coluna!

Kanon- Coitado…

Aioros- É melhor alguém levar ele pra cama.

Mu- Eu vou levá-lo pra minha casa, é melhor do que subir as escadas até Virgem.

Fro- Eu ajudo. Tô me sentindo péssimo!

Carlo- A culpa foi sua mesmo, ficou agarrando a June e deixou-o sozinho!

Deba- Carlo, não seja duro.

Mu- Vem, Afrodite, me ajuda a levá-lo.

_Coitadinho do Shaka!_

_Beijos, até o próximo._


	13. Alguém do Avesso

**Capítulo 13 – Alguém do avesso **

Mu passou a noite toda acordado, cuidando de Shaka, que dormiu um sono pesado e nem fez menção em acordar. Ao despontar do sol, o ariano, já pregado, se deitou e acabou adormecendo.

No meio da manhã, um grito ecoou na casa de Áries:

- Seu puto!

Mu acordou num pulo só e deu de cara com o virginiano, de olhos bem abertos.

Mu- Shaka?

Shaka- O que você pensa que estava fazendo se esfregando no macho do Afrodite!

Mu- Mas eu não…

Shaka- É por isso que essa porra de Santuário não vai pra frente!

Mu- Shaka… você está falando palavrão…

Shaka- O quê! Palavrão o caraio! E você não tem moral pra me dar bronca, você estava de melação com o Carlo, porra!

Mu- Eu tô começando a ficar com medo…

Shaka- Ah, deixa pra lá… Tem cerveja ou vodca aí?

Mu- N-não…

Shaka- Merda! Peraí, essa é a sua cama?

Mu- É sim…

Shaka- O que você fez comigo!

Mu- N-nada…

Shaka- Nada mesmo! Você não me trouxe aqui para abusar de mim, não!

Mu- Não! Você desmaiou e eu te trouxe aqui para cuidar de você!

Shaka- Ah, eu sabia que você se importava… - Shaka pendurou no pescoço de Mu, começando a beijar-lhe a orelha.

Mu- Shaka, não faz isso… - Mu estava com medo, pois o indiano estava completamente alterado e fora de si.

Shaka- Mas num tô fazendo nada… é só um beijinho… Peraí! - Empurrou o ariano. - Você gosta daquele italiano metido!

Mu- Não! Shaka, se acalme, por favor.

Shaka- Ah, então se você não gosta dele… - Voltou a agarrar o pescoço do outro e enfiou a língua na orelha do carneirinho, mordiscando e chupando o lóbulo. Mu começou a sentir-se excitado. Uma das mãos do virginiano ergueu a camisa dele e começou a acariciar o abdômen definido suavemente.

Mu- Shaka, por favor, pare…

Shaka- Por quê? Você está gostando…

Mu- É claro… mas… você está diferente… muito diferente! - O loiro fingiu que não estava ouvindo e subiu a mão que estava por dentro da camisa, acariciando um dos mamilos do tibetano com os dedos, enquanto sua língua escorregava no pescoço deste. - Hum… - Mu gemeu, estava começando a ficar perdido entre aquelas carícias. Tirou forças do lugar mais profundo e afastou Shaka de si. - Não, Shaka. Assim, não. Você está muito alterado e isso está me assustando.

Shaka- Tá bem! Se você não me quer, eu vou embora, então! - Se levantou, calçando as sandálias que estavam na beira da cama e notou sua roupa. - O que estou fazendo de camisola!

Mu- Você está de sari…

Shaka- Que porra, vou pra casa vestir uma coisa decente! Tchau, obrigado por cuidar de mim!

Saiu do quarto, deixando Mu totalmente atordoado.

O ariano se vestiu e saiu correndo para contar aos outros o que tinha acontecido. Não encontrou Aldebaran em Touro e foi para a próxima casa. Lá, o "grande" amigo, os gêmeos e Aioros estavam todos com caras de espanto.

Mu- Pessoal, eu preciso contar uma coisa! O Shaka…

Deba- A gente viu, Mu…

Kanon- Será que ele ainda está bêbado?

Aioros- Eu acho que foi a pancada na cabeça…

Saga- Vamos aproveitar que o homem mais próximo de deus enlouqueceu e vamos tomar o controle do Santuário, e depois, dominar o mundo! Hihihihehehehahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Kanon- Saga…

Saga- Foi só pra aliviar a tensão…

Mu- Eu estou preocupado com o Shaka…

Deba- Todos estamos, ele passou por aqui falando meia-dúzia de palavrões…

Aioros- Ganhou do Máscara da Morte!

Mu- O que vamos fazer?

Todos se entreolharam, sem nenhuma idéia.

…_Mais tarde, na casa de Áries, a banda se preparava para ensaiar, só faltava o vocalista._

Aioria- Gente, será que o Shaka não vem?

Dohko- Vem, sim. Quando passamos pela casa de Virgem, o som estava ligado na maior altura, tocando Elvenpath, do Nightwish.

Mu- Som alto no templo de Virgem? O Shaka endoidou totalmente…

- Eu o quê? - Todos se viraram para ver o loiro que entrava em Áries. Surpreenderam-se. Vestia bermuda jeans abaixo dos joelhos e camiseta, pretas, e all star de cano alto. (N/A: Não me perguntem onde ele arrumou isso.)

Miro- Parece que você entrou mesmo no espírito da coisa…

Shaka- Não foi isso que você nos mandou fazer, Mi?

Kamus quase quebrou o baixo na cabeça de Shaka, mas conteve-se.

Aioria- Shaka, você ficou tão… diferente…

Shaka- Quem sabe assim vocês param de me atazanar com aquela história de eu vestir lençol. O que estamos esperando? Vamos ensaiar!

Aioria- Certo! Estão todos prontos?

Começaram o ensaio tocando a música que já haviam combinado, Nothing Else Matters. Depois, Shaka se virou para Miro:

Shaka- Vocês tiraram as outras músicas?

Miro- Sim, por quê?

Shaka- O que acha de tentarmos Duality?

Miro- Você tem certeza?

Shaka- Absoluta. Vamos?

Miro- Pode começar.

_I push my fingers into my Eyes_

_It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache_

_But it's made of all the things I have to take_

_Jesus it never ends, it works its way inside_

_If the pain goes on_

Shaka espantou à todos, soltando totalmente a voz, cantando sem nenhuma inibição, balançando os cabelos longos. Miro, que era roqueiro desde adolescente, ficou abismado com a desenvoltura do loiro, os cabelos revoltos pelo rosto, a voz incrivelmente forte, e uma certa atitude, que nunca tinha visto antes. Na verdade, todos estavam admirados, mas o escorpião estava no mínimo atraído por toda aquela pose e aquela voz e o cabelo… resumindo, tinha ficado encantado com a "versão gótica" de Shaka.

_I have screamed until my veins collapsed_

_I waited as my time's elapsed_

_Now all I do is live with so much fate;_

_I've wished for this, I've bitched at that_

_I've left behind this little fact;_

_You cannot kill what you did not create_

_I've gotta say what I've gotta say;_

_And then I swear I'll go away_

_But I can't promise you'll enjoy the noise;_

_I guess I'll save the best for last_

_My future seems like one big past_

_You're left with me 'cause you left me no choice_

_I push my fingers into my eyes_

_It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache_

_If the pains goes on_

_I'm not gonna make it!_

_Put me back together_

_Or separate the skin from bone_

_Leave me all the pieces_

_Then you can leave me alone_

_Tell me the reality_

_Is better than the dream_

_But I found out the hard way_

_Nothing is what it seems!_

_I push my fingers into my eyes_

_It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache_

_But it's made of all the things I have to take_

_Jesus it never ends, it works its way inside_

_If the pain goes on_

_I'm not gonna make it!_

_All I've got_

_All I've got is insane!_

_All I've got_

_All I've got is insane!_

_All I've got!_

_All I've got is insane!_

_All I've got!_

_All I've got is insane!_

_All I've got_

_All I've got is insane!_

_All I've got_

_All I've got is insane!_

_I push my fingers into my eyes_

_It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache_

_But it's made of all the things I have to take_

_Jesus it never ends, it works its way inside_

_If the pain goes on_

_I'm not gonna make it!_

_All I've got_

_All I've got is insane!_

_All I've got_

_All I've got is insane!_

_All I've got!_

_All I've got is insane!_

_All I've got!_

_All I've got is insane!_

"Meu Zeus, eu namoro com o Kamyo agora, não posso ficar cobiçando o Shaka desse jeito! Mas ele está tão… tentador…"

O francês notou os olhos cobiçosos que seu namorado tinha para o loiro.

Ensaiaram mais algumas músicas, depois, Shaka trocou de lugar com Mu, para que ele cantasse Everlong, do Foo Fighters.

Kamus apertou o pulso do ariano, cochichando em seu ouvido:

Kamus- Vê se põe vontade nisso! - E rezou para que Mu cantasse tão bem quanto Shaka, para que Miro parasse de babar.

Para nenhuma surpresa, apesar de mais discreto em seus gestos, Mu pôs realmente vontade na música, e cantou perfeitamente.

_Hello_

_I've waited here for you_

_Everlong_

_Tonight _

_I throw myself into_

_And out of the red out of her head she sang_

_Come down and waste away with me_

_Down with me_

_Slow out you wanted it to be_

_Over my head, out of my head she sang_

Kamus já estava se sentindo aliviado, mas ao olhar novamente para o namorado, constatou seus olhos pregados no loiro tocando guitarra e fazendo os backing vocais. "Mas será que je vou ter que quebrar o pedestal na cabeça de alguém hoje!"

_And I wonder_

_When I sing along with you_

_If everything could ever feel this real forever_

_If anything could ever be this good again_

_The only thing I'll ever ask of you_

_You've got to promise not to stop when I say when_

_She said_

_Breathe out_

_So I can breathe you in_

_Hold you in_

_And now_

_I know you've always been_

_Out of your head out of my head i sang_

_And I wonder_

_When I sing along with you_

_If everything could ever feel this real forever_

_If anything could ever be this good again_

_The only thing I'll ever ask of you_

_You've got to promise not to stop when I say when_

_She said_

_And I wonder_

_If everything could ever feel this real forever_

_If anything could ever be this good again_

_The only thing I'll ever ask of you_

_You've got to promise not to stop when I say when_

Depois do ensaio, Aioria, Dohko, Miro e Shaka estavam completamente suados, de tanto que tinham se empolgado. A descontração do virginiano tinha contagiado seus companheiros, que estavam começando a pegar ritmo de uma verdadeira banda de Rock.

Exceto um francês explodindo de ciúme e um ariano muito preocupado.

Miro- Galera, desse jeito a gente vai arrasar no festival! Não vai ter pra banda do Carlo e do Saga!

Aioria- "Saga"… nós vamos ser a melhor banda desse festival!

Dohko- Agora sim eu ponho fé, hehe!

Shaka- É tudo uma questão de incentivo, exceto o Miro, vocês estavam desmotivados… Mas pensem, além de mostrarmos nossa "arte" para Atena, ainda podemos ficar famosos!

Os outros três suados riram, enquanto Mu e Kamus se entreolhavam.

Miro- Eu acho que deveríamos ensaiar todos os dias a partir de agora, já que falta pouco para o festival.

Shaka- Concordo.

Aioria- Dohko, o Shion não ia vir "inspecionar" o ensaio?

Dohko- Ah, ele disse que está velho demais para participar dessas bagunças…

Miro- Mas agora ele só tem dezoito anos!

Dohko- É, mas ele resolveu tirar um cochilo pra descansar a cabeça da voz da Saori!

Aioria- Mu, como é ter um pai dois anos mais novo do que você?

Mu- Normal. Ele sempre teve aquela cara mesmo.

Kamus- Miro, vamos subindo? Je estou cansado…

Miro- Você pode ir na frente, se quiser, mon ange. Eu ainda quero acertar umas coisas aqui embaixo.

Kamus, irritado, guardou o baixo no bag. Aioria e Dohko subiram com ele.

Mu- Então, Miro?

Miro- Então o quê?

Mu- O que você tinha pra resolver aqui embaixo?

Miro- Ah, aqui na sua casa, nada. Eu vou indo. Você vai ficar aí, Shaka?

Shaka- Hum… - Olhou para o ariano como se estivesse em dúvida, depois voltou-se para o escorpião. - Não, vou subir com você.

Miro- Então, tchau, Mu.

Mu- Tchau.

O tibetano observou Miro e Shaka começarem a subir as escadas.

"Foi impressão minha ou ele quis esperar para subir sozinho com o Shaka?"

_Pobre Mumu!_

_Beijos…_


	14. Pensamentos fora de controle

**Capítulo 14 – Pensamentos fora de controle**

Enquanto subiam as escadas, Miro fitava Shaka, os cabelos úmidos de suor totalmente revoltos grudando no rosto, a ponta da língua deslizando pelos lábios vermelhos, as mãos displicentemente enfiadas nos bolsos da bermuda e o olhar um tanto distraído.

Miro- Shaka…

Shaka- Hum?

Miro- O que aconteceu com você?

Shaka- Como assim?

Miro- Não sei se você notou, mas… você tá totalmente diferente…

Shaka- Eu também não sei o que aconteceu! Mas estou me sentindo ótimo!

Miro- Dá pra perceber…

Shaka- E você… parece que o Kamus estava meio chateado no ensaio…

Miro- É mesmo? Por que será, eu não notei nada…

Shaka- Talvez não tenha notado porque não estava olhando pra ele…

Miro- Ah, Shaka… Você sabe como são as coisas, né?

Shaka- Não, eu não sei, me conta.

Miro- Bem… eu amo o Kamus, você sabe… Morro por causa dele, mas…

Shaka- Mas?

Miro- Me sinto incrivelmente atraído por você. Quero dizer, só a sua visão já me deixa louco… aí você entrou lá vestido assim e cantou com tanta vontade, eu não pude controlar minha mente… Me desculpe…

Shaka- Sabe, Miro… eu também sou incrivelmente atraído por você, e você sabe disso.

O escorpiano sentiu sua face ruborizar. Nunca havia imaginado o hindu falando daquela forma.

Miro- Acho que temos um problema…

Shaka- Problema?

Miro- Você só pode estar fora de si, Shaka… e eu mais ainda!

Shaka- Eu nunca estive tão lúcido em toda a minha vida… Além do mais, Kamus não quis me perdoar por ter ficado com você, um pecado a mais não vai fazer diferença!

Miro- O que você quer dizer com "um pecado a mais"?

Shaka- Não sei… o que você quer entender?

O grego estava quase saindo correndo, era inacreditável ver Shaka instigando alguém.

Miro- Shaka, você não devia…

Shaka- Eu não fiz nada…

Chegaram na casa de Virgem.

Enquanto isso, em Aquário, Kamus tomava um banho.

Kamus- Mas onde é que está aquele safado do Miro! Je vou matá-lo assim que o vir! Porquoi ele ficou olhando daquele jeito para o Shaka! Ele non faria isso com moi… Faria! Oh, mon Zieus! Je estou pensando besteiras, Miro jamais me magoaria… ou será que… Non! Non! Non! Ele non faria!

Em Áries, Mu também tomava banho, se preparando para ir ao drive-in com Carlo.

Mu- Por que será que o Miro quis subir com o Shaka? Pro Kamus estar com aquela cara, aí tem coisa… Ah, por que eu estou me importando, eu vou sair com o Carlo! Mas que está tudo muito estranho, está…

Na casa de Virgem…

Miro se aproximou de Shaka para beijá-lo, mas este virou o rosto, encostando apenas no canto dos lábios do escorpiano, se afastando em seguida:

Shaka- Só se você não tivesse namorado.

Miro- Mas…

Shaka- É claro que te quero, Miro… Mas não à custa dos sentimentos do Kamus. Talvez ele tenha razão em não querer me perdoar, eu desejo o namorado dele. Eu não perdoaria alguém que quisesse meu namorado!

Miro- Você me provoca depois me dá um sermão…

Shaka- Não provoquei, fui sincero.

Miro- Não venha com isso, você provocou!

Shaka- É, talvez eu tenha mesmo. Mas é melhor você ir embora, antes que isso acabe mal…

Miro- E o que seria "acabar mal" pra você?

Shaka- Acabar na minha cama… - Shaka se virou, indo em direção ao seu quarto. - Seu namorado deve estar te esperando… - Miro, num acesso de raiva, segurou firme os ombros do loiro, batendo as costas dele contra seu peito, e sussurrou, roçando os lábios na orelha de Shaka:

Miro- Talvez ele possa esperar um pouco mais… - E começou a morder levemente o pescoço do loiro.

Shaka- Miro, é realmente tentador, mas… não. Isso está indo longe demais. - Se afastou do escorpiano. - Você ama mesmo o Kamus e não pode fazer isso com ele por um desejo de momento.

Miro- Tem razão… Além do mais, você gosta do Mu…

Shaka- O Mu não vem ao caso, me parece que ele está se dando muito bem com o Carlo…

Miro- Se te ajuda em algo… Eu sei aonde eles vão hoje à noite.

_O próxiomo capítulo é um dos meus favoritos!_

_Beijos_


	15. Drive in

**Capítulo 15 – Drive-in**

Às 21:00, Carlo buscou Mu na casa de Áries e saíram no Camaro preto do italiano. Não faziam idéia de que estavam sendo seguidos pelo fusquinha amarelo de um certo brasileiro, que tinha conseguido colocar metade dos dourados dentro. Aldebaran dirigia, Kanon no banco ao lado, atrás estavam Miro, Kamus, Afrodite e, claro, o autor do plano de segui-los, Shaka.

Kamus- Non sei porquoi je concordei com cet absurdo!

Fro- Pra gente ter certeza de que o "santo" do Mu está roubando meu italiano…

Kanon- Você veio porque foi burro, Kamus! Se eu tivesse namorado, até parece que ia vir aqui nessa lata de sardinha!

Miro- Você tá reclamando do quê? Tem um banco só pra você!

Kanon- É, mas o Aldebaran ocupa mais espaço do que o Afrodite, o Shaka e o Kamus juntos!

Deba- Hehe, num reclama, sabia que é difícil encontrar roupas do meu tamanho!

Fro- Gente, sem estresse!

Kamus- Ninguém aqui tá estressado!

Fro- Ah, não! Então por que você tá praticamente gritando!

Kamus- Je non estou!

Miro- Kamyo, relaxa… quer um beijinho?

Kamus- Miro…

Fro- Ah, gente, vocês vão ficar de melação na minha frente! Eu tô deprimido!

Kanon- Deprimido! Como alguém pode estar deprimido depois de ter pegado a gostosa da June!

Deba- É mesmo, Afrodite. Por que você ficou com ela, hein?

Fro- Ai, bem, foi desespero!

Kanon- Também queria ficar desesperado assim…

Kamus- Vous se matam por uns peitões, non!

Deba- Não vou te responder isso porque sou seu amigo…

Kanon- Mas eu vou! E você se acaba por um escorpião rabudo, não?

Kamus- Ora!…

Fro- Gente, por favor, sem vexame! Tá apertado demais aqui pra vocês piorarem tudo brigando!

Miro- Estaria menos apertado se o Kamus concordasse em sentar no meu colo, não sei o que deu nele hoje…

Kamus- Porquoi vous non convida o Shaka pra sentar em seu colo!

Kanon e Aldebaran quase engasgaram de tanto rir. Shaka não estava nem ouvindo, estava tentando ver o que acontecia no carro da frente.

Fro- Ai, Kamus, deixa de ciúme! Se o Miro quisesse o Shaka, estava com ele e não com você!

Kamus- Cet tarado non parou de olhar pro Shaka o ensaio todo!

Miro- Eu tava vendo ele cantar!

Kamus- Non estava! Estava secando ele!

Miro- Kamus, chega! - Todo mundo se espantou com a altura que o Escorpião falou. - Isso é problema nosso, resolvemos em casa e não na frente dos outros! - Kamus baixou a cabeça, sempre fora ele a dar broncas em Miro, não podia acreditar que havia sido pego pelo ciúme daquela forma.

Todos no Fusca ficaram em silêncio até chegar ao drive-in. Estacionaram atrás do Camaro preto.

Só pra variar, o filme que iria passar era Titanic.

Fro- Ai, que fofo, eu vou ver o Leo DiCáprio!

Kanon- Ninguém merece…

Enquanto isso, no carro da frente…

Carlo- Então, Mu… como andam os ensaios da sua banda?

Mu- Cada dia mais surpreendentes…

Carlo- Mesmo? Que bom… Nós também tivemos algumas surpresas. Io acho que a idéia do Miro vai render mais do que pensávamos.

Mu- Quem diria que íamos acabar gostando disso?

Carlo- Acho que vamos passar a gostar mais ainda quando estivermos tocando em cima do palco.

Mu- Hoje o ensaio foi especialmente ótimo, nunca tocamos com tanta vontade.

Carlo- Vocês estão tocando Metallica também, no?

Mu- Nothing Else Matters. Foi a primeira que tiramos.

Carlo- Hoje começamos a ensaiar The Unforgiven II. O Saga parece gostar especialmente dessa música.

Mu- Imagino porquê…

Carlo- Mas e você? O Miro emprestou CDs pra todos, qual banda te chamou mais atenção?

Mu- Gostei de várias, mas Live foi o que eu mais ouvi até agora.

Carlo- O Aldebaran me veio com uns Cds de rock brasileiro… Legião Urbana, Cazuza, Capital Inicial e uma tal de Pitty…

Mu- O Debão vive falando num "sambinha", pensei que ele ia sair com uns Cds do Jorge Aragão, Martinho da Vila…

Carlo- Io usava o Meikai-Ha Sekishiki nele!

Mu- Que exagero!

Carlo- Usava mesmo!

Mu acabou rindo. - Acho que eu não podia desejar viver em outro lugar que não fosse o Santuário!

Carlo- Perché?

Mu- Porque só lá acontecem essas situações absurdas. Só a Saori mesmo pra dar umas ordens ainda mais absurdas para os poderosos cavaleiros de ouro…

Carlo- Ma io tô começando a achar que questa diva está tirando com a nostra cara…

Mu- Ela pode, né? Fazer o quê?

Carlo- Ainda bem que ela non cancelou as festas no Santuário…

Mu- Mas ontem foi desastroso!

Carlo- Você fala isso pelo Afrodite se agarrando com quela una, ou pelo Shaka enfiando a cara na coluna?

Mu- Por tudo! E depois o Shaka ainda acorda do avesso, não entendi o que deu nele…

Carlo- Foi a pancada. Pancadas muito fortes na cabeça podem deixar uns parafusos soltos.

Mu- É mesmo… - Mu percebeu presenças. Como Carlo parecia não ter notado nada, virou-se discretamente para olhar para trás, e constatou seis pares de olhos colados no vidro da frente de um fusquinha amarelo, tentando ver o que acontecia dentro do Camaro. Ao ver Shaka e Miro espremidos entre Aldebaran e Kanon, lembrou-se dos dois subindo as escadas depois do ensaio. "Se eles estão esperando por algo, vou dar isso à eles!" Virou-se de volta para o italiano, puxando seu queixo, fazendo-o olhar para si. - Carlo, não acha que temos falado demais ultimamente?

Carlo- Ma io gosto de parlare con te!

Mu- Agora você é que está sendo inocente… - Puxou o queixo do italiano, fazendo-o se aproximar.

No fusca…

Fro- Ai, minha deusa!

Kanon- Parece que agora vai, e nós vamos ver tudo de camarote!

Shaka- Ninguém vai ver nada! - Shaka alcançou o puxador e abriu a porta, derrubando para fora cinco dos seis cavaleiros que estavam no carro. O único que permaneceu intocável foi o Debão, claro. O loiro se levantou, pisando nos quatro amigos que estavam no chão, e se aproximou do Camaro. Todos ficaram olhando, esperando o provável escândalo que aconteceria. Mu e Carlo estavam quase se beijando, quando alguém bateu no vidro do lado do ariano. Este se virou e abriu a janela. Quase enfartou quando viu Shaka.

Shaka- Olá! - O loiro sorriu.

Mu- O-oi, Shaka…

Carlo- Buona sera…

Shaka- Ah, sabe o que é? É que está muito apertado lá atrás no fusca do Debão, e eu pensei que talvez vocês não se importassem em me ceder um cantinho, já que somos todos ótimos amigos, né?

Carlo- N…

Shaka- Ah, eu sabia que concordariam! - O indiano abriu a porta e entrou, empurrando Mu para o lado e se sentando junto com ele no banco do passageiro.

Carlo- Non podia pelo menos sentar atrás?

Shaka- Ah, atrás fica ruim pra ver o filme!

Mu estava parecendo um tomate, nunca pensou que pudesse passar por uma situação tão constrangedora. A pancada na cabeça do loiro tinha sido feia mesmo…

No fusquinha…

Deba- Não acredito que o Shaka fez isso!

Fro- Tá certinho ele! Eu que queria ter tido mais atitude…

Kanon- Mais atitude do que pegar a June!

Fro- Ah…

Deba- Vai dizer que não foi bom?

Fro- Eu confesso, foi ótimo!

Deba- Então por que você não passa pro meu time?

Fro- Ai, aí já está querendo demais, né?

Enquanto os três discutiam a masculinidade de Afrodite, ao lado, Kamus estava de braços cruzados, sem falar com Miro. O escorpiano sabia que tinha culpa pela crise de ciúme do namorado. Chegou mais perto, quase esmagando o aquariano:

Miro- Kamyo…

Kamus- O que é?…

Miro- É que eu queria falar com você…

Kamus- Já está falando.

Miro- Ah, Kamus, não vamos ficar assim, né? Por que a gente não aproveita que está aqui mesmo e namora um pouquinho?

Kamus- Mas na frente deles?

Miro- E você acha que tenho vergonha do que sinto por você?

Ouvindo isso, o gelo do francês derreteu, e ele se virou, beijando Miro. Em poucos segundos, Afrodite percebeu o casal se agarrando ao seu lado.

Fro- Ai, santa! Quê isso!

Deba- Eh, sexo no meu fusquinha, não!

Mas o casal não estava nem aí. Kamus já estava no colo do namorado, sendo devidamente apertado pela bunda (coisas do escorpião atrevido).

Kanon- Que legal, pornografia gratuita!

Fro- Ai, Kanon, dá licença que eu preciso sair pra respirar! - Kanon deixou que Afrodite saísse do carro. O pisciano foi procurar o banheiro pra lavar o rosto.

No Camaro…

Silêncio absoluto. Mas o virginiano parecia estar se divertindo muito com o filme, que de divertido mesmo não tinha nada. Shaka comia a pipoca que aliás, Carlo havia comprado, e ria das coisas mais trágicas do filme.

O italiano queria mandar Shaka para o inferno, mas sabia que isso não era possível, pois além de destruir o drive-in se usasse seus poderes, o loiro não sairia do lugar já que era um deus reencarnado. "Ma come questa peste insuportável pode ser uno dio reencarnado!"

Carlo- Se vocês me dão licença, io vou no banheiro! - O italiano saiu do carro, deixando os dois homens espremidos no banco do passageiro sozinhos.

Mu- Shaka, o que você pensa que está fazendo?

Shaka- Vendo o filme, ora!

Mu- Não se faça de tonto, você entendeu!

Shaka- Te impedindo de fazer uma besteira!

Mu- Que besteira?

Shaka- Ficar com o Carlo!

Mu- E se eu quiser ficar com ele!

Shaka- Eu não vou sair daqui!

Mu- Então eu vou beijá-lo na sua frente!

Shaka- Você não faria isso!

Mu- Faria, sim!

Shaka- Não faria, eu te conheço!

Mu- Você beijou o Miro na minha frente!

Shaka- Eu não sabia que você estava vendo!

Mu- Não interessa!

Shaka- Você vai fazer uma coisa idiota!

Mu- Só porque você acha!

Shaka- Não! Você vai ter seu primeiro beijo com uma pessoa que você não gosta só pra me magoar!

Mu- Ora, e daí… peraí, como você sabe que é o primeiro?

Shaka- Imaginei que tivesse me esperado…

Mu- E estava mesmo… Mas você não me esperou.

Shaka- Sentir muito adiantaria alguma coisa?

Mu- Talvez. Mas eu ainda vou beijar o Carlo.

Shaka- Ótimo, faça na minha frente porque eu vou ficar bem aqui.

…Enquanto isso, no banheiro…

Carlo havia acabado de entrar quando viu seu melhor amigo encostado num canto, com a cabeça baixa e lágrimas correndo pelo rosto. Sentiu um aperto no coração por ver o pisciano daquele jeito. Logo Afrodite, que estava sempre por perto quando ele precisava. Agora era sua chance de retribuir toda a atenção que o amigo sempre lhe dera, mesmo quando ele ainda era um assassino. Se aproximou, tocando o ombro do sueco, que ergueu o rosto e o fitou, incrédulo de que era ele que estava ali.

Carlo- Afrodite, o que foi?

Fro- Carlo, eu… - Abraçou a cintura do italiano com força, não contendo seus soluços.

Carlo- Per Atena, Di, o que foi? Io estou preocupado com você…

Fro- Eu… - O peixinho não ia deixar passar talvez a única chance que teria para falar isso ao italiano. - Eu preciso te contar uma coisa… - E o apertou mais ainda contra si. - Nós passamos por muitas situações, digamos, estranhas, desde que nos conhecemos e… Eu não sei como ou por que, mas aos poucos o rumo que as coisas tomaram dentro da minha mente foi sendo um caminho meio difícil de entender. Eu via você fazer as coisas da forma como fazia e eu só queria que parasse. Pelo seu próprio bem. Eu ficava tentando entender porque me importava tanto com um assassino, mas aquele assassino era meu amigo… Era alguém muito importante pra mim, talvez a única pessoa com quem eu me importava de verdade. Mas eu sempre fui diferente, você sabe. E eu tentei fingir que certas coisas não podiam acontecer comigo. Quando Shiryu matou você na casa de Câncer, eu… quis morrer também… Bem, acho que os deuses atenderam ao meu desejo.

Carlo- Afrodite, o que…? - Afagou os cabelos macios do pisciano, enquanto este erguia o rosto para olhá-lo. Os olhos claros, vermelhos de tanto chorar, o rosto corado e o cabelo bagunçado pelo carinho do italiano.

Fro- Eu sei que você não quer ouvir isso… Não é o que se espera de um melhor amigo, e eu sinto muito realmente… - Fechou os olhos um instante, para conter as lágrimas que insistiam em vir, depois voltou a olhar nos olhos do italiano. - Eu… amo você, Carlo.

Fosse em outros tempos, teria no mínimo sentido vontade de matar Afrodite. Mas ao invés disso, ficou sem reação. Apenas apertou o sueco em seus braços, afundando o rosto nos cabelos perfumados dele. Não conseguiu pensar com coerência, nem dizer nada. Teve medo de abrir a boca e dizer algo que machucasse seu amigo, então apenas se afastou. Ainda olhou-o uma última vez antes de sair do banheiro.

… No Camaro…

Mu viu Carlo se aproximar. Ele e Shaka tinham ficado em silêncio depois da discussão. Saiu pela porta do motorista e foi encontrar o italiano do outro lado.

Mu- Carlo… - Abraçou-o. Estava nervoso com Shaka e com tudo mais que pudesse ficar. Estranhamente, o italiano sentiu-se diferente no abraço do tibetano. Diferente do que tinha sentido com Afrodite. Mas tentou ignorar, tinha tido muito trabalho pra ganhar Mu e não ia desistir quando estava tão perto.

Carlo- Mu… - Começou a beijar o rosto do ariano suavemente, cada vez se aproximando mais dos lábios. Shaka olhava tudo pela janela. Abriu a porta com toda força, que acertou no casal de pé ao lado e eles se afastaram. O indiano saiu do carro, seus olhos soltando faíscas. Olhou bem para o rosto do tibetano e não conteve o impulso de dar-lhe um soco na cara.

Shaka- Só estou fazendo o que você deveria ter feito comigo… - Mu ficou atônito, mais pela surpresa do que pela dor, enquanto o loiro se virava e caminhava para fora do estacionamento. Carlo tencionou ir atrás dele tirar satisfações, mas Mu o segurou.

Mu- Deixa ele ir.

Carlo- Mas ele bateu em você!

Mu- Como ele disse, ele só fez o que eu deveria ter feito com ele.

Na porta do banheiro, Afrodite tinha presenciado toda a cena, chocado.

No fusca, os quatro estavam de queixo caído, amontoados no vidro da frente.

Mu se encostou no carro, com as mãos no rosto, enquanto Carlo permanecia parado, com a mente vagando.

Afrodite andou rapidamente, resolvendo ir atrás de Shaka. Ninguém melhor do que ele para entender a dor do loiro. Mas só conseguiu alcançá-lo já na estrada.

Fro- Shaka! - O hindu soluçava incontivelmente, e não parou de andar. Afrodite começou a caminhar ao seu lado. - Não é muito consolador, mas eu sei como se sente, querido. - Shaka foi obrigado a parar, pois o sueco parou em sua frente, abraçando-o. Só então notou que o pisciano também estava aos soluços, e conteve os seus próprios.

Shaka- Afrodite… - Segurou o rosto do cavaleiro de peixes entre as mãos, enxugando-lhe as lágrimas com os dedos. - Como eu sou egoísta, você está sofrendo tanto quanto eu com esta situação, não? - Afrodite apenas balançou a cabeça. - Me perdoe…

Fro- Eu… disse à ele…

Shaka- Disse o quê?

Fro- Disse ao Carlo que o amo…

Shaka- Oh… - Sem palavras, tornou a abraçá-lo. Permaneceram assim por um tempo, chorando. - Vamos pra casa…

_Strange infatuation seems to grace the evening tide_

_I'll take it by your side_

_Such imagination seems to help the feeling slide_

_I'll take it by your side_

_Instant correlation sucks and breeds a pack of lies_

_I'll take it by your side_

_Oversaturation curls the skin and tans the hide_

_I'll take it by your side_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick tock_

_I'm unclean, a libertine_

_And every time you vent your spleen_

_I seem to lose the power of speech_

_You're slipping slowly from my reach_

_You grow me like an evergreen_

_You've never seen the lonely me at all_

_I_

_Take the plan, spin it sideways_

_I_

_Fall_

_Without you I'm nothing_

_Without you I'm nothing_

_Without you I'm nothing_

_Take the plan, spin it sideways_

_Without you I'm nothing at all_

_(N/A: A música "Without you I'm nothing" do Placebo, é perfeita para o desfecho deste capítulo.)_

_(N/A 2: Detalhe, os integrantes da banda Placebo são homossexuais, hehe! Será que eles lêem fics yaoi!)_


	16. Sem culpa dessa vez e ensaio

**Capítulo 16 – Sem culpa dessa vez e ensaio**

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Já era a terceira vez que a música tocava no rádio de Afrodite. Tinha voltado a pé do drive-in, junto com Shaka, o que não tinha sido nada complicado, já que eram cavaleiros. Não sabia como os outros tinham ficado lá atrás, e nem queria saber. Só queria chorar, encolhido em sua cama. Imaginava que certamente o loiro estaria fazendo o mesmo naquele momento.

_You´ve gone away  
You don´t feel me here, anymore _

_  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

"Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando disse àquilo à ele? Agora, nem meu amigo ele vai querer ser mais! Coitado do Shaka também… Ele está tão diferente, devem ser os choques que tem levado ultimamente… Não é fácil amar… Mais difícil ainda quando você tem que ver a pessoa com outra… Foi besteira ter falado… Eu podia ter me controlado…"

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough   
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Assim, acabou adormecendo.

…Alguns dias se passaram. Mu não saiu mais com Carlo, Kamus tinha controlado um pouco seu ciúme, Aioria continuava sem falar com o irmão, Shaka continuava estranhamente desbocado e Afrodite estava muito quieto. O clima nos ensaios de ambas as bandas não era dos melhores…

Era uma manhã "ainda" tranqüila no Santuário…

Em Virgem, Shaka, que agora só se vestia de preto, estava sentado na saída de sua casa, lendo uma revista de música, mas pouco prestando atenção. Sua mente divagando no dia em que dera uma bofetada em Mu no drive-in. "E ele nem pra revidar…"

Queria saber se Mu o odiava agora. O ariano tinha ficado indiferente. Tanto com ele, quanto com todo o resto dos cavaleiros, exceto Aldebaran. Não que os outros tivessem culpa, mas…

Seu único consolo era que, ao menos, também parecia não querer mais saber do italiano.

Lembrou-se dolorosamente de como ele havia provocado-o dizendo que beijaria o cavaleiro de Câncer diante de si.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, não percebeu que alguém vinha descendo as escadas, reparando seu "estado".

- Shaka… - Olhou desinteressado para cima, vendo o cavaleiro de Escorpião com uma expressão preocupada. Miro parecia estar sempre preocupado com ele.

Shaka- Oi, Miro. O que foi? Alguma coisa com a banda?

Miro- Banda? Não, não.Estou preocupado com você.

Shaka- Por quê?

Miro- Desde aquele dia, no drive-in, você está muito infeliz…

Shaka- Tenho motivos, não acha?

Miro- Por um lado, sim… mas por outro… sabe, há pessoas que se alegram com a tristeza da gente, pessoas que querem nos ver derrubados. Contudo, há também pessoas que se importam, e que sofrem ao nos ver sofrer. Acho que, por essas pessoas, deveríamos ao menos tentar estar sempre sorrindo.

Shaka- Ah… - Acabou cedendo um sorriso ao escorpiano. Era bom ouvir coisas assim. - Obrigado, Miro.

Miro- De nada. Sempre aqui quando precisar! - O grego puxou Shaka para perto de si, abraçando-o. - Não se preocupe, as coisas vão melhorar.

Shaka- Espero que sim. - Retribuiu ao abraço e ficaram alguns momentos assim, até que sentiram um cosmo nada feliz se aproximar. Se afastaram para ver Kamus chegando, com uma cara nem um pouco boa.

Kamus- Miro, je devia congelá-lo por isso!

Miro- Dessa vez você está enganado, Kamus… - Miro se levantou, tentando se explicar.

Kamus- Enganado ! Chego e vejo meu namorado atarracado no ex dele e estou enganado!

Shaka- Kamus, eu…

Kamus- E vous cale a boca, Shaka! Já tive transtornos demais por sua causa!

Miro- Não fale assim com ele, Kamus!

Kamus- Ah, agora vai defendê-lo!

Miro- Não estou defendendo ninguém! Ele não tem culpa dos seus acessos de ciúmes!

Kamus- Mes acessos! Ora, vous acha agora que a culpa é ma!

Miro- É claro! Eu não fiz nada, ele estava triste, eu vim conversar e você fica aí pensando besteira!

Kamus- Sabe, Miro, je pensei que nada no mundo pudesse nos separar, nem outra Guerra Sagrada, mas vejo que estava totalmente enganado!

Miro- Do que está falando?

Kamus- Que je estou cansado de ser idiota pra vous fazer o que quiser! Já chega disso!

Miro- Como assim, Kamus? - A voz de Miro agora era baixa.

Kamus- Acabou. Nós dois, acabou. Entendeu?

Miro- Kamus, você não…

Kamus- Je me cansei das suas desculpas enquanto você non tira os olhos desse daí. Pois bem, non vou mais escutar sua ladainha. Shaka, faça bom proveito.

E virou-se, subindo as escadas o mais rápido o possível para que ninguém o visse chorar.

Miro estava paralisado, sentiu raiva ao invés de querer chorar. Dessa vez tinha sido injusto. Só tinha tentado alegrar o amigo e Kamus não podia ver em seus olhos que dessa vez era sincero? Só acordou de seus pensamentos quando ouviu um soluço atrás de si. Tornou a se sentar com Shaka:

Miro- Não ligue pra ele…

Shaka- Eu só tenho causado problemas à você, não é?

Miro- De maneira alguma. Kamus é intolerante, ele não aceita o fato de eu não ter ficado mofando enquanto ele não se decidia sobre nós. E se não fosse o que aconteceu entre eu e você, ele nunca teria se aproximado de mim. Escorpião tem a fama de ser o signo mais ciumento, no entanto, Kamus se mostrou uma pessoa movida por um ciúme exagerado. Eu não me disponho mais a ficar agüentando acusações. Já não basta a Saori me dando ordens agora vem o Kamus querendo também? Eu quero namorar pra ter um companheiro, não um carrasco! - Shaka riu e enxugou as lágrimas.

Shaka- Tem certeza de que não está zangado comigo?

Miro- Absoluta! Deixe o Kamus pra lá. O que acha de irmos à cidade tomar um sorvete?

Shaka- Ah, sorvete, não!

Miro- Hehe, foi mal! Uma cervejinha?

Shaka- O que estamos esperando!

Nas escadas entre Câncer e Gêmeos, encontraram Afrodite:

Fro- Oi, meninos! Aonde vão?

Miro- Na cidade, tomar cerveja. O Kamus acabou de me dar um pé na bunda!

Fro- Jura! Por quê!

Miro- Vem com a gente e eu te conto!

E assim, arrastaram Afrodite com eles para a cidade.

…Na casa de Leão, Aioria ensaiava sozinho as músicas do repertório, quando Aioros entrou:

Aioros- Oria, eu quero falar com você.

Aioria- Não temos nada pra conversar.

Aioros- Temos, sim! Você vai me explicar por que está assim comigo?

Aioria- Por causa daquela pouca vergonha na frente de todo mundo! E ainda por cima, com o homem que mandou te matar!

Aioros- Oria… eu não acredito que você pensa assim… Você mesmo me contou a verdade sobre o Saga…

Aioria- Não deixa de ser uma falta de vergonha!

Aioros- Amar é falta de vergonha pra você! Pois se quer saber, eu amo o Saga desde SEMPRE, eu não entendo o que você vê de tão mal nisso!

Aioria- Você deveria honrar a vida nova que Atena te deu…

Aioros- E honrar seria deixar a pessoa que eu amo? E aí onde estaria a honra aos meus sentimentos? Sabe do que eu realmente morri primeiro? Foi de tristeza, porque eu achava que ele me odiava! É bem verdade que ele me magoou muito, mas agora nós temos a chance de corrigir isso, juntos. E o meu irmão, que deveria apoiar a minha felicidade, fica fazendo discursos sobre "falta de vergonha"! "Muito obrigado", Aioria! Isso torna a minha nova vida muito mais feliz! - Virou-se e saiu de Leão, ainda mais triste do que tinha entrado.

… Um pouco antes das 18:00h, na casa de Áries, Mu já esperava os outros para o ensaio. O primeiro a chegar foi Kamus, e o anfitrião estranhou por ele estar sozinho.

Mu- Oi, Kamus. Nossa, você tá com uma cara…

Kamus- Terminei com o Miro.

Mu- Terminou! Por quê!

Kamus- Shaka.

Mu- O quê? Não entendi.

Kamus- Je já estava desconfiado, e hoje de manhã peguei os dois num abraço muito íntimo na casa de Virgem. Aí perdi a paciência e terminei tudo.

Mu- Você tem certeza de que não era só um abraço de amigos?

Kamus- Da parte do Miro, tenho certeza que non. Ele vive lambendo o Shaka com os olhos… Da parte do Shaka, quem garante?

Mu- Estou surpreso…

Kamus- Mas je non vou dar o gostinho à eles de me verem triste… Apesar de estar…

Mu- Sinto muito. Se eu pudesse ajudar…

Kamus- Acho que ninguém pode. Creio que seja melhor je voltar a ser o "Mestre do gelo".

Mu- Se eu tiver como evitar isso, você me fala.

Kamus- Tudo bem.

Dohko e Aioria chegaram.

Dohko- Boa… nossa, gente, que cara de enterro!

Aioria- Eu pensei que eu é que estava com a cara azeda…

Mu- Pelo jeito o Dohko é o único feliz dessa banda, ao menos hoje.

Minutos depois, concluiu que estava enganado ao ver Miro e Shaka chegando para ensaiar. O loiro, como sempre, todo de preto, de calça rasgada, camiseta e coturno. Miro, de camisa xadrez preta e vermelha, calça jeans surrada e all star vermelho. Os dois riam de alguma coisa, mas ao entrarem, olharam para a cara do resto da banda e pararam. Foram para seus lugares. Como Miro era o líder, ele escolhia a ordem que as músicas seriam tocadas no ensaio.

Miro- Hoje vamos começar com Fuck You, do Smashing Pumpkins. - Sugestivo da parte dele, não?

Kamus fuzilou-o antes de tudo, querendo congelá-lo só para não ter que olhar aquele sorriso cínico em seus lábios.

Começaram a tocar. O vocal de Shaka impressionante, como sempre.

_I'm never coming back _

_I'm never giving in _

_I'll never be the shine in your spit _

_I disconnect the act _

_I disconnect the dots _

_I disconnect the me in me _

_And you're mistaken, It's you that's faking _

_Living and breathing and dying too _

_This message is for anyoine who dares to hear a fool _

_You can't bring me back, you can't bring me back _

_Cause I give it all back to you _

_Thru sacred alleys, the living wrecks _

_Wreak their havoc upon this world _

_The disenchanted, the romantics, _

_The body and face and soul of you is gone down that deep black hole _

_Destroy the mind-destroy the body-but you cannot destroy the heart _

_And you, you make me so I need to disconnect _

_And you make it so real _

_I don't need your love to disconnect _

_To runaround kids in get-go cars _

_With vaseline afterbirths and neon coughs _

_Galaxies full of nobodies _

_Giving us the farewell runarounds _

_I took a virgin mary axe to his sweet baby jane, _

_lost my innocence to a no good girl, scratch my _

_face with anvil hands, and coil my tongue around a bumblebee mouth _

_And I give it all back to you _

_No way, I don't need it, I don't need your love to disconnect _

_And you make it, so real, I don't need your love to disconnect _

_No way to disconnect _

_And you make it so real _

_I don't need your love to disconnect _

_No way to disconnect_

Agora Miro podia secá-lo o quanto quisesse, e fazia questão disso o mais descaradamente o possível, só para provocar o francês. Mu também não tirava os olhos do hindu, tentando entender como ele podia ter mudado tanto.

Enquanto isso, em Peixes, a outra banda também iniciava seu ensaio.

Dessa vez, Saga estava tocando baixo, Carlo tinha ido para a segunda guitarra e Afrodite iria começar cantando.

A música era Bring Em Back Alive, do Audioslave. A escolha dessa música para o repertório tinha sido do espanhol.

_I was on my way to the center of the sun_

_When I lost my wings and fell into a crowd_

_And they carried me to the hole in the ground_

_And they buried me_

_Where no one could see_

_And no one would be around_

_I am a virus, I live in silence_

Afrodite se esforçava cada dia mais para mostrar-se capaz. E estava conseguindo com muito êxito. Excelente cantor e exímio baixista.

_I was on my way to a city in the clouds_

_When I lost my mind and I had to Settle down_

_Then I had a dream of an island in the sea_

_Where the lepers die_

_Where no one survives_

_And no one can hear the cries_

_I am a virus, I live in silence_

No entanto, ainda sentia seu estômago revirar quando percebia os olhos do italiano em si.

"Ai, minha deusa! Se eu não consigo cantar com um homem me olhando, imagina quando for cantar pra centenas! Será que aquela tática de imaginar todo mundo pelado funciona?" Experimentou a tática, imaginando os garotos de sua banda nus, mas só serviu pra ficar roxo de vergonha quando passou os olhos pelo baterista (o Debão, hehehe).

"Da próxima vez vou imaginá-los vestidos de bichinho de pelúcia… faz menos mal pra minha mente…"

_And just like the heathens thinking_

_On our feet we believe in God_

_And with one step, two steps_

_Three steps toward the graveyard_

_On the high road to remembering_

_It seems that we forgot_

_I am a virus, I live in silence_

Kanon, tocando teclado, sempre estava reparando em seus companheiros de banda. E não gostava nada de vê-los tristes. Notara Afrodite muito introvertido ultimamente e bem sabia o motivo. Havia dias que tentava arquitetar algum plano para ajudar o amigo, mas concluíra que essa história de "plano" era mais com Saga mesmo.

"Isso! Vou pedir ajuda ao Saga!"

Continuaram o ensaio com Afrodite no vocal, depois voltaram as suas posições originais e Carlo começou a cantar Man in the Box, do Alice in Chains.

No final do ensaio, como sempre, todos trocavam de instrumento para "brincar". Saga pegou o violão e Carlo, a guitarra, para Shura cantar Hotel California. Depois, começaram a tocar Wonderwall, do Oasis. Como Afrodite não sabia essa, foi se sentar num cantinho.

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

Kanon deixou o teclado e se sentou ao lado do pisciano.

Kanon- Desanimado?

Fro- Você nem faz idéia do quanto…

Kanon- Posso fazer alguma coisa?

Fro- Pode! Cava um buraco pra eu me enterrar!

Kanon- Credo, Afrodite! Anima aí! A vida não é tão ruim assim!

_Backbeat the word was on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody feels_

_The way I do about you now_

Fro- É, essa música é maravilhosa, nossa banda está cada dia melhor, Atena nos deu sossego, o que mais eu posso querer?… Ah, Kanon, eu queria mais uma coisa, sim! Queria amar e ser amado!

Kanon- Eu faria alguma coisa se estivesse em minhas mãos, mas não se manda no coração das pessoas e… - Olhou para os companheiros tocando e viu o italiano praticamente vigiando seus movimentos perto de Afrodite. "É impressão minha ou o Carlo está de olho em mim porque eu estou perto do Afrodite? Será que, mesmo dizendo que gosta do Mu, ele sente ciúme do Afrodite? Se for assim, acho que então eu tenho um plano…" - Di, será que você me dá licença pra fazer uma coisa?

Fro- Claro, o quê?

Kanon- Isso… - Abraçou o pisciano e lhe deu um beijo leve no canto dos lábios. - Espero que isso possa te ajudar de alguma forma.

Afrodite ficou olhando-o, incrédulo.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I would_

_Like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

Fro- Eu… - Carlo parou de tocar ao ver a cena, mas Saga, Shura e Aldebaran nem perceberam. Notando que o italiano estava prestando atenção, Kanon sussurrou para o sueco:

Kanon- Ele está olhando pra cá… Você acha que já é o suficiente?

Fro- O que você está fazendo, Kanon?

Kanon- Te ajudando com o Carlo. Eu percebi que ele tem ciúme de você.

Fro- Você acha?

Kanon- Ele até parou de tocar quando eu te abracei.

Fro- O que fazemos agora?

Kanon- Você é quem sabe.

Fro- Eu não sei!

Kanon- Se você me der licença…

Fro- Toda…

Kanon voltou a beijar o peixinho, mas desta vez, na boca. Com isso, Saga também parou de tocar, Shura e Deba em seguida.

Carlo- Ma que putaria é essa no meio do ensaio!

Afrodite se afastou de Kanon e sorriu discretamente para ele.

Kanon- Por que pararam a música?

Carlo- Perché vocês estavam com questa putaria no meio do ensaio!

Kanon- Foi só um beijinho…

Saga- Hehehe, Kanon, eu não sabia que você também gostava "dessa" fruta!

Deba- Esse Santuário tá cheio de casalzinho…

Shura- Debão, usted e yo somos exceções aqui…

Deba- Hehe, melhor, sobra mais mulher pra gente, Shura!

Carlo- Ma io estou cercado de pouca vergonha qui!

Kanon cochichou para Afrodite: - Viu? Eu não disse?

Kanon- Bem, então eu vou esperar vocês irem embora, certo?

Carlo- Irmos embora! Ma io non posso ser "expulso" da casa do mio melhor amico assim! Posso, Afrodite?

Fro- É… ah, eu…

Carlo- Tá bem! Io vou embora então! - No mesmo instante, Carlo saiu da casa de Peixes.

Fro- E agora, Kanon!

Kanon- Agora você vai atrás dele, pede desculpas e fala que eu te beijei porque sou um atrevido!

Fro- Tá!

O pisciano saiu correndo atrás de Carlo e alcançou-os na escada:

Fro- Carlo, espera!

Carlo- Ma o que foi, huh? Você non ia ficar lá com o Kanon?

Fro- N-não… O Kanon é um atrevido, eu não autorizei aquele beijo!

Carlo- Non?

Fro- Claro que não! E você sabe muito bem por que…

Carlo- Io sei?

Fro- Sabe… será que você não se lembra do que eu te disse?

Carlo- Afrodite, io… mi scusi! Io ainda non posso! - Virou-se e voltou a descer as escadas.

Fro- Não pode o quê?

Carlo- Non estou pronto! Ainda non sou o que você merece! - Respondeu sem se virar, em seguida começou a descer correndo. Afrodite ficou lá, falando consigo mesmo:

Fro- Mas eu gosto de você do jeito que é…

_Today was gonna be the day_

_But they'll never throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you're not to do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do_

_About you now_

_And all the roads that lead you there were winding_

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_Said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me…_

_(Aiai, pobre Frozinho…)_


	17. Sonâmbulo

**Capítulo 17 – Sonâmbulo**

_(N/A:A música neste capítulo é Sleepwalker, do Nightwish.)_

O cavaleiro de Virgem se olhava no espelho, após tomar banho. Já era bem tarde, tinha ficado um bom tempo conversando com Miro e Dohko depois do ensaio. Observou o contorno dos olhos ainda um pouco borrados de lápis preto.

- O que é que está acontecendo comigo?… Eu não sou mais a pessoa que realmente está em meu interior, sou uma face mais inconseqüente, um espírito que deveria ser reprimido… não sou o Shaka que outrora ele amou…

Terminou de se secar, se vestiu e se deitou. Rolou algumas vezes na cama, pensativo:

"Ele me esperou e eu não fui capaz de fazer o mesmo… foi traição. Certamente, foi. Uma promessa silenciosa que eu quebrei…"

Se levantou e caminhou em direção à saída da casa de Virgem. Tinha de fato feito quase tudo o que seus instintos mais íntimos tinham desejado, mas se isso magoava a pessoa de quem realmente gostava, não podia ser algo bom. Descendo as escadas, teve medo. Teve medo porque já tinha coisas demais pra não se orgulhar, teve medo de que realmente Mu pudesse ter forças para esquecê-lo… "Será que depois de tantos anos esperando por mim ele me esqueceria assim porque eu fiz algumas coisas estúpidas? Não, Mu não é tão volúvel assim… Não é como, em alguns momentos, eu posso ter sido…"

Descendo as escadas entre Leão e Câncer, encontrou Carlo sentado, com a mão no queixo.

Shaka- Carlo…

Carlo- Buona sera, Shaka. Já é tarde pra ficar andando por aí, não acha?

Shaka- Acho sim, mas… o que você está fazendo sentado no meio da escada?

Carlo- Pensando…

Shaka- Seria atrevimento perguntar no quê?

Carlo- Non se preocupe, non estou pensando no Mu…

Shaka- Não, eu não quis…

Carlo- Non adianta tentar ir contra o coração das pessoas, Shaka. Ele pode non ter me falado niente, ma io sei que ele ainda gosta de você.

Shaka- Eu…

Carlo- E realmente, ele non era mesmo per me. Existe outra pessoa que os deuses já escolheram e acho que fizeram uma boa escolha…

Shaka- Não estou entendendo, você não gostava do Mu?

Carlo- Sì, sì. Ma de que adianta io gostar e ele non? Há alguém que io posso amar e ser correspondido…

Shaka- Será que seria quem eu estou pensando?

Carlo- Sì. Ele mesmo. Acho que ele é a única persona que gosta de mim pelo que io sou.

Shaka- Vai dar uma chance à ele?

Carlo- Acho que noi due temos muito que conversar, ma se ele ainda estiver disposto… quem sabe, non?

Shaka- Ele vai ficar muito feliz…

Carlo- Já tomei seu tempo demais. Buona notte, Shaka.

Shaka- Boa noite.

O loiro continuou descendo as escadas, feliz por um certo amigo que estava sofrendo tanto quanto ele, mas sem merecer.

Atravessou as casas restantes e chegou à Áries. Entrou no salão escuro, sentindo o cosmo de Mu, adormecido. Foi em direção ao quarto do tibetano, sem relutar. Abriu a porta e entrou. Viu Mu dormindo pesadamente, enrolado num lençol, e foi se sentar na beira da cama. Seu coração batia descompassado, sua respiração começava a pesar. Não sabia realmente se queria que ele permanecesse adormecido ou se queria que acordasse. Acariciou levemente o rosto do ariano, sentindo a pele macia sob sua mão, um ligeiro arrepio lhe correu o corpo. Deslizou a mão pelos cabelos lavanda, cada toque secretamente roubado o fazia desejar mais. Puxou vagarosamente o lençol que cobria o corpo de Mu e moveu seu corpo o mais suavemente que pode, deitando-se ao lado de seu amado. Sabia que o menor erro seria o fim e talvez o ariano o odiasse por entrar daquele jeito em sua casa e em sua privacidade depois de tudo o que havia feito. Mas a vontade de senti-lo era maior a ponto de passar pelo risco. As mãos continuaram buscando o corpo quente adormecido, acariciando delicadamente o rosto, o pescoço e os braços. Shaka tentava não ir adiante, sentia que logo suas mãos iriam procurar lugares cada vez mais perigosos e num momento desses, Mu certamente acordaria.

"O que estou fazendo? Isso é completamente loucura, ele vai acordar se eu continuar… Mas… ele também me quis tanto… e a culpa foi minha pela forma como as coisas aconteceram… ele tem razão se me odiar… no entanto, talvez não odeie…"

Uma de suas mãos ergueu um pouco a camiseta que Mu usava para dormir, acariciando-lhe o abdômen com as pontas dos dedos. Na penumbra, o virginiano podia ver perfeitamente o rosto sereno de Áries, os lábios entreabertos como um delicioso convite.

"Ele estava me esperando… Mu, não vou deixar que seu primeiro beijo seja com qualquer um se você só está fazendo isso para me magoar… eu sei que não tenho o direito, e além de tudo, talvez você nunca venha a saber… mas tem que ser comigo…"

_Close your eyes_

_Feel the ocean where passion lies_

_Silently the senses_

_Abandon all defences_

Apoiou-se no cotovelo, enquanto a mão segurava o queixo do jovem adormecido, virando-lhe o rosto para estar mais perto. Shaka aproximou seus lábios sem relutar, encostando-os levemente nos de Mu, desfrutando o toque enquanto ia aos poucos comprimindo sua boca na dele, experimentando o primeiro gosto, roubando aquele instante só para si como tinha roubado as carícias. A língua deslizou suavemente para dentro da boca do ariano e explorou com cuidado cada canto, sentindo a boca úmida e doce sob a sua desejou que estivesse também sendo sentido, e correspondido. Quis que o outro acordasse, mas parecia distante disso. Se afastou por um instante, fitando a face que ainda desfrutava de um sono pesado.

Shaka- Mu, acorde, por favor.

Mas tudo o que recebeu em resposta foi um suspiro e nenhum sinal de despertar.

Tornou a beijar a boca do tibetano, sem nenhuma intenção de ser discreto. Se ele tivesse que acordar, que fosse. Se tivesse que odiá-lo, aquele seria o momento. Estava profanando secretamente os sentimentos que Mu tinha por ele e que ele mesmo tinha pelo ariano.

Afastou-se pela segunda vez, esperando alguma reação. Dessa vez houve. Mu remexeu na cama, inquieto, um suspiro forte, uma das mãos agarrou o lençol.

Shaka- Ele está sonhando…

Murmurou algumas palavras incompreensíveis, mas entre elas, o loiro pode distinguir uma única:

Mu- Shaka…

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram. "Sonhando comigo!" O ariano gemeu, a mão segurando o lençol com mais força. "O que será que ele está sonhando?"

_A place between sleep and awake_

_End of innocence, unending masquerade_

_That's where I'll wait for you_

Voltou a explorar a boca de Mu, mas dessa vez teve uma surpresa, os lábios do ariano se moviam, ainda desajeitadamente, sob os seus, e logo sua língua também. Virgem sabia que ele ainda estava dormindo, mas seu sonho certamente era mais real do que podia imaginar.

As mãos do loiro apertaram o ariano firmemente contra si mesmo, sentindo o calor intenso do corpo macio, as bocas se buscando mais profundamente.

_Hold me near you_

_So close I sear you_

_Seeing, believing_

_Dreaming, deceiving_

Logo, as mãos de Mu estavam nas costas de Shaka, enroscando os dedos em seus cabelos, enquanto suas pernas se entrelaçavam.

_A place between sleep and awake_

_End of innocence, unending masquerade_

_That's where I'll wait for you_

O ariano estava começando a conduzir aquele jogo, de acordo com seu próprio sonho, apertando o loiro contra si com força, descobrindo o prazer hipnótico entre o sonho ávido de sua mente e o desejo real de seu corpo. Shaka ficava cada vez mais próximo de um ponto sem volta, seu corpo pedindo mais a cada momento, suas mãos afagando as costas de seu amado por debaixo da camiseta. De repente, Mu afastou sua boca, mas logo estava de volta na pele ardente, beijando sensualmente o queixo do loiro, deslizando pelo pescoço e retornando a boca.

_Sleepwalker seducing me_

_I dare to enter your ecstasy_

_Lay yourself now down to sleep_

_In my dreams you're mine to keep_

_In my dreams you're mine to keep_

Shaka não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, tinha Mu em suas mãos, ou seria o contrário? O fato era que estava sendo mais do que correspondido, seduzido talvez. Desejava aquele corpo junto ao seu mais do que tudo…

_(Sleepwalk with me...)_

_Sleepwalker seducing me_

_I dare to enter your ecstasy_

_Lay yourself now down to sleep_

_In my dreams you're mine to keep_

…Mas desejava também a alma, e esta agora estava inconsciente. "Isso é injusto com ele… se algo além disso tiver que acontecer, não será hoje, muito menos nessa situação."

Afastou-se do ariano o suficiente até que este parasse de buscar seus lábios e seu corpo. Logo Mu tinha desistido, a respiração alterada tentando se controlar entre o sono e aquele sonho que tinha sido tão real.

O loiro observava o rosto inquieto do homem diante de si, tentando entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer, tentando entender como ele mesmo tinha tido forças para parar.

Ficou longo tempo olhando para Mu, até que seu sono voltasse ao normal.

"É melhor eu sair logo daqui antes que minha sorte acabe e eu venha a cometer alguma estupidez…"

Pronto para se levantar e deixar a casa de Áries, Mu se sentou rapidamente na cama, como se tivesse se assustado com algo. Num impulso, Shaka se sentou também, fazendo o ariano se virar para ele.

Mu- Shaka! O que você está fazendo aqui!

Shaka- Eu… - "Como eu vou explicar isso agora!" - Queria ver você… e…

Mu- Você se acha no direito de vir aqui depois do que fez?

Shaka- Na verdade… não.

Mu- Pois bem, e não tem mesmo. Saia, por favor.

Shaka- Mas… Mu…

Mu- Eu acho que não fui claro o suficiente. Você me machucou, me magoou, quebrou minha confiança. Você não é mais o mesmo, deixou de ser a pessoa que eu amava há muito tempo. Entendeu?

Shaka- Ahn-han…

Mu- Então, você me ouviu bem, saia. Eu deveria fazer um escândalo se fosse uma pessoa disso, mas como não sou, eu vou pedir o mais educadamente o possível: saia da minha casa, por favor. E só volte se for realmente necessário, e de preferência quando eu não estiver dormindo.

Shaka- Está bem. - Se levantou, sem relutar um instante sequer, e saiu do quarto. "Se ele soubesse do que realmente aconteceu aqui…"

Na cama, o tibetano voltava a se deitar. Tocou os lábios com as pontas dos dedos.

"Se ele soubesse o que eu estava sonhando…"

_(N/A: Era para esse capítulo ser mais longo, mas acabei achando desnecessário, hehe. Desculpe quem achava que eles teriam um beijo de cinema e viveriam felizes para sempre. Como eu sou má, hauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhau!)_


	18. Dor e mudança de planos

**Capítulo 18 – Dor e mudança de planos**

Três dias depois, Miro estava subindo para a casa de Peixes, para conversar, ou melhor, fofocar com Afrodite, o que na verdade era apenas uma desculpa para passar por Aquário para provocar um certo francês.

Entrando na décima primeira casa, viu Kamus sentado no sofá com um livro nas mãos. Porém, os olhos deste não estavam nas palavras estavam distantes e vermelhos. Certamente o picolé tinha tido uma péssima noite. Logo notou a presença do ex-namorado.

Kamus- O que vous pensa que está fazendo aqui?

Miro- Passando, ora! Que eu saiba, a passagem entre as casa é livre pra todos! Ou será que também estou errado dessa vez?

Kamus- O que está insinuando?

Miro- Pra você eu estou sempre errado, não é?

Kamus se levantou, encarando o escorpiano:

Kamus- Agora vous vem aqui querendo se fazer de vítima!

Miro- Não estou fazendo nada, você é que está sempre me culpando! Da última vez eu era inocente!

Kamus- Da última vez… mas e das outras!

Miro- Kamus, deixe de ser teimoso! Por que você não enxerga que estou falando a verdade!

Kamus- Se veio aqui tentar me convencer para je voltar com vous, perdeu seu tempo, que aliás é precioso! Por que non vai atrás do Shaka, quem sabe ele non acredita nos seus argumentos? Ou melhor, por que vous non pede ele em namoro? Sabe, formam um casal tão bonito, já que parecem gostar das mesmas coisas! - Kamus estava usando de toda sua força de vontade para continuar irônico e não cair no choro. - Vá consolá-lo, ele deve estar tão mal por causa do Mu! Coitadinho, e como você é um ótimo amigo, deveria estar ao lado dele nesse momento que ele tanto precisa!

Miro- Eu não sabia que você era assim… - Tentou se manter o mais indiferente o possível. - Sabe de uma coisa, Kamus? Acho mesmo que vou seguir seu conselho, porque o Shaka ainda se lembra que é humano e comete erros como todo mundo, portanto não espera que ninguém seja perfeito e aceita as pessoas como elas são.

Kamus- Ótimo, está demorando para ir. Era isso o que vous queria o tempo todo, non é? Pois vá, agora vous é livre!

O grego se virou e deixou a casa de Aquário antes que não pudesse mais se controlar e usasse todas as Agulhas Escarlates possíveis em Kamus.

Desceu as escadas tão rápido quanto pôde até Virgem. Sabia muito bem o que ia fazer: ia dar motivos reais para Kamus odiá-lo.

Entrando na casa, buscou seu guardião através do cosmo e foi encontrá-lo na cozinha. Muito diferente da última vez que estivera ali. Ao invés de fazer chá e usar sari, Shaka estava, como ultimamente, todo de preto, com os olhos pintados e borrados, debruçado sobre a mesa com uma cerveja na mão.

Miro- Shaka…?

Shaka- Olá, Miro. Quer uma cerveja?

Miro- Na verdade, quero sim.

Shaka- Pode pegar na geladeira.

Miro pegou a cerveja e se sentou de frente para o loiro.

Miro- O que aconteceu com você?

Shaka- Adivinha.

Miro- Mu?

Shaka- E o que mais me deixaria com essa cara?

Miro- Me conta. - E o indiano contou o acontecimento de três dias atrás. - O Mu sendo grosso? Sinceramente, você queimou seu filme com ele… nunca vi o Mu ser grosso!

Shaka- Eu mereci.

Miro- A culpa disso estar acontecendo com você é minha.

Shaka- Não. Eu fiquei com você porque quis.

Miro- Bom, então eu vou te contar o que o Kamus acabou de me falar. - Shaka ouviu cada palavra, virando cada vez mais cerveja.

Shaka- Hahahahahahahaha! Eu realmente não acredito que o Kamus te disse isso!

Miro- Pois é… acho que despertamos uma fera adormecida… Shaka, mudando de assunto, você não acha que tem bebido demais?

Shaka- Olha só quem vem me dar uma bronca dessas!

Miro- É que você não era de beber antes, talvez devesse ir mais devagar por enquanto…

Shaka- Sabe por que eu estou bebendo? Pelo motivo mais idiota de todos! Pra ver se esqueço! Eu sei que não vai adiantar, na verdade beber só piora as coisas, mas… às vezes eu tenho tanto ódio!

_Sitting on an angry chair_

_Angry walls that steal the air_

_Stomach hurts and I don't care_

_What do I see across the way, hey_

_See myself molded in clay, oh_

_Stares at me, yeah I'm afraid, hey_

_Changing the shape of his face, aw yeah_

Miro- Ódio?

Shaka- Ódio, Miro, tanto do que eu fui quanto do que eu sou. Ódio do que todos nesse Santuário esperavam do Buda que meditava dia e noite e não tinha direito nem de pensar em fazer algo "contrário à sua conduta". Ódio de ser mais um a encher a cara e querer ser tudo o que não é, e na verdade eu sou esse que você está vendo, um louco guardado por 20 anos dentro de uma armadura brilhante e dos olhos firmemente fechados para ninguém ver o quanto eu desejava gritar interiormente. E eu sou exatamente aquele que você via antes, um santo ostentando sua aura pura e cheia de bons pensamentos. Sim, eu sou ainda uma pessoa boa, e ainda gostaria de me elevar espiritualmente, mas também queria subir num palco e gritar e ver as pessoas pulando e beber até não poder ficar em pé. Eu queria tudo, Miro, mas tudo é demais mesmo para os deuses, entende?

_Candles red I have a pair_

_Shadows dancing everywhere_

_Burning on the angry chair_

_Little boy made a mistake, hey_

_Pink cloud has now turned to gray, oh_

_All that I want is to play, hey_

_Get on your knees, time to pray, boy_

Miro- Se eu disser que entendo tudo, estarei mentindo, mas em partes, eu entendo sim. Você sempre foi o que você era, mas você descobriu mais coisas que queria ser.

Shaka- Talvez. Eu quero mais do que eu posso ter, Miro?

Miro- Se você soubesse o que você realmente quer, talvez eu pudesse lhe dar uma resposta.

_I don't mind, yeah_

_I don't mind, I-I-I_

_Lost my mind, yeah_

_But I don't mind, I-I-I_

_Can't find it anywhere_

_I don't mind_

Shaka- Eu não sei de muitas coisas, mas algo que eu quero é esquecer o Mu. Talvez, se eu o esquecer, um dia nós possamos voltar a ser amigos como fomos outrora. Mas eu tenho que esquecê-lo. E você devia fazer o mesmo sobre o Kamus!

Miro- E você está totalmente bêbado!

Shaka- Posso estar. Mas estou cansado de sofrer, de me prender, de dever satisfações da minha vida à alguém com quem eu realmente nunca tive nada além de um amor platônico!

_Corporate prison, we stay, hey_

_I'm a dull boy, work all day, oh_

_So I'm strung out anyway, hey_

_Loneliness is not a phase_

_Field of pain is where I graze_

_Serenity is far away_

Miro- Pensando por esse lado…

Shaka- E você deveria esquecer alguém que não foi capaz de acreditar em você! Pra quê queremos alguém que fique sempre nos dizendo que estamos errados, que nossas palavras são mentira! Ele não acredita no seu amor dessa forma! Eu não acho que acredite, e talvez o problema seja a insegurança dele e não algo que você realmente tenha feito!

_Saw my reflection and cried, hey_

_So little hope that I died, oh_

_Feed me your lies, open wide, hey_

_Weight of my heart, not the size, oh_

_I don't mind, yeah_

_I don't mind, I-I-I_

_Lost my mind, yeah_

_But I don't mind, I-I-I_

_Can't find it anywhere_

_I don't mind, I-I-I_

Miro- Sabe, Shaka, talvez eu deva deixar aquele picolé mesmo no passado. Infelizmente um passado ainda bem próximo, mas… ora, eu sou jovem demais pra ficar morrendo por causa de alguém!

Shaka- É assim que se fala!… Mais cerveja?

_Pink cloud has now turned to gray_

_All that I want is to play_

_Get on your knees time to pray, boy_

_(N/A: Esta foi Angry Chair, do Alice in Chains.)_


	19. Preparados para o festival?

**Parte 3**

**Capítulo 19 – Preparados para o Festival?**

Alguns dias depois…

Casa de Gêmeos.

Kanon- Saaaaaaagaaaaaaaa! Cadê você! Desse jeito nós vamos nos atrasar para o ensaio!

Saga saiu do quarto abotoando a camisa, seguido de um sagitariano todo descabelado.

Saga- Já tô indo!

Kanon- Ah, então era por isso que eu não te achava de jeito nenhum…

Aioros- Oi, Kanon! Tudo bem?

Kanon- Hehehe… Você vai pro ensaio com a gente?

Aioros- Vou, esqueceu que a nossa "querida" deusa me mandou "inspecionar" os ensaios de vocês?

Kanon- É, mas parece que você tá inspecionando um integrante só, né?

Saga- Irmãozinho querido, porque você não arruma uma namorada ou um namorado também e pára de encher o saco do Oros?

Kanon- Se tivesse sobrado alguém nesse Santuário… acho que eu vou ficar pra titio…

Saga- Lindo e gostoso desse jeito!

Kanon- Pára de ser convencido, Saga!

Saga- Tava falando de você!

Kanon- E não é a mesma coisa?

Saga- Ah, é mesmo!

Aioros- Eu não sei como vocês dois conseguem ser tão tontos!

Kanon- É que nós somos gêmeos…

AiorosGOTÃO- Ah…

Kanon- Então vamos, já devem estar todos nos esperando! Precisamos fazer bonito nesse festival!

Saga- Festival…Kanon, Oros, vamos usar esse festival como isca para atrair todos os cavaleiros, hipnotizá-los com uma mensagem subliminar nas músicas e dominar o mundo! Hihihihehehehahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Kanon & Aioros- Saga!

…

Enquanto isso, em Virgem, Shaka acabava de pentear os cabelos para descer para o ensaio, saindo do quarto encontrou Miro no salão.

Miro- Como você demora pra se arrumar!

Shaka- E como você enche o saco!

Miro- Shaka! - Ambos riram. Miro enlaçou o loiro pela cintura e o beijou na testa. - Sabe o que eu estava pensando?

Shaka- Não, mas aposto que é alguma besteira! E por que é que você tá me abraçando mesmo?

Miro- Tenho um pergunta pra te fazer...

Shaka- Fique à vontade.

Miro- Lembra que dá última vez você me disse "só se eu não tivesse namorado"?

Shaka- Lembro sim.

Miro- Bem, agora eu não tenho mais!

Shaka- Miro, como você é safado! - Enlaçou o pescoço do grego, correspondendo ao abraço.

Miro- Se você ainda me quer como queria naquele dia...

Shaka- Hum... O que você acha?

Miro- Não sei, me conta. - O loiro aproximou os lábios do pescoço de Miro, roçando devagar.

Shaka- É claro que quero... - O grego segurou a nuca de Shaka, beijando-o na boca.

Miro- Hum, mas agora temos um ensaio… Infelizmente vai ter que ficar pra mais tarde.

Shaka- Ah, falando em ensaio, cruzou com o picolé de novo por aí, fora dos ensaios?

Miro- Graças a Zeus, não! E nem quero!

Shaka- Bem, foi isso o que ele pediu com aquelas atitudes.

Miro- Pior pra ele. Agora, vamos descendo antes que comecem a pegar no nosso pé por atraso.

…

Na casa de Áries, Mú, Aioria, Dohko e Kamus esperavam os habituais atrasados chegarem.

Kamus- Je non estou com muita paciência para esperar aqueles dois…

Aioria- Calma, Kamus.

Kamus- Non estou com vontade de ter calma.

Dohko- Nossa, que bicho te mordeu hoje!

Aioria- Um bichinho chamado "ciúme", conhece?

Kamus- Ora, mas que absurdo!

Dohko- E você, Mu…?

Mu- Eu o…

Nesse momento, os atrasados entraram na casa de Áries. Para surpresa – ou não – dos colegas, de mãos dadas.

Miro- Vamos começar, pessoal? - O sorriso de orelha a orelha do escorpiano só irritou ainda mais o francês, que, obviamente, não deixou de fitar longamente os dedos entrelaçados de seu ex-namorado com os do loiro.

Mu, pouca coisa mais controlado, apenas observou discretamente, fingindo ignorar o que estava tão claro.

Dohko ergueu uma sobrancelha, Aioria balançou a cabeça.

Aioria- Eh, já que estamos todos aqui, que tal começarmos por Vermilion?

Shaka- Por mim, está ótimo.

Cada um foi para seu devido lugar, e iniciaram o ensaio.

_He seems dressed in all the rings  
Of past fatalities  
So fragile yet so devious  
He continues to see it  
Climatic hands that press  
Him temples and my chest  
Enter the night that he came home  
Forever_

Kamus não conseguia deixar de encarar o virginiano: "O que cet aguado tem que je non tenho? Oras!" Não conseguia perceber que estava puramente despeitado. Até mesmo a voz de Shaka o irritava. Não conseguia admitir que havia perdido, mesmo tendo sido ele mesmo a dispensar o grego.__

Oh (He's the only one that makes me sad)

He is everything and more  
The solemn hypnotic  
My Dahlia, you're bathed in posession  
He is home to me  


Os olhos claros delineados com lápis preto se voltaram para o grego de volumosos cabelos azuis. Um sorriso malicioso no canto dos lábios de Shaka entre a música, enquanto observava o delicioso homem que estava agora a sua disposição. "Desde quando eu tenho esses pensamentos luxuriosos sobre as pessoas?" Um pequeno rastro de lucidez e da pessoa que ele costumava ser lhe passou pela mente, mas foi logo afastado ao ver que o grego lhe sorria de volta, com tanta ou mais luxúria do que a si próprio. "Foda-se, eu já perdi muito tempo sentado naquela posição esperando Buda fazer o Mu cair do céu nos meus braços! Eu vou aproveitar minha vida…"

_  
I get nervous, perverse, when I see him is worse  
But the stress is astounding  
It's now or never he's coming home  
Forever_

Oh (He's the only one that makes me sad)

Hard to say what caught my attention  
Fixed and crazy, Aphid Attraction  
Carve my name in my face, to recognize  
Such a phimomone cult- to terrorize

I won't let thim build up inside of me  
I won't let thim build up inside of me  
I won't let thim build up inside of me  
I won't let thim build up inside of me  


"No mínimo ele deve fazer isso tudo de propósito, para que todos notem… Seria apenas por orgulho ou ele está querendo mostrar que me fez de palhaço!" Até mesmo o ariano estava começando a perder a paciência diante do que era obrigado a presenciar._  
(Yeah!)_

I'm a slave, and I am a master  
No restraints and, unchecked collectors  
I exist throught my need- to self oblige  
He is something in me-that I despise

I won't let thim build up inside of me  
I won't let thim build up inside of me  
I won't let thim build up inside of me  
I won't let thim build up inside of me

I won't let thim build up inside of me  
I won't let thim build up inside of me  
I won't let thim build up inside of me  
I won't let thim build up inside of me

HE ISN'T REAL!  
I CAN'T MAKE HIM REAL!  
HE ISN'T REAL!  
I CAN'T MAKE HIM REAL!

(He isn't real, I can't make him real)  
(He isn't real, I can't make him real)

O ensaio prosseguiu cheio de olhares, risinhos, e muito auto-controle.

Terminado, os integrantes arrumaram suas coisas, Miro abraçou "seu" loiro, e foram os primeiros a saírem de Áries.

Dohko- Kamus, você vai subir com a gente?

Kamus- Oui, je…

Mu- Kamus, será que você poderia ficar um pouco mais? É que… eu gostaria de conversar…

Kamus- É claro, Mu.

Aioria- Bem, então nós já vamos indo. Até mais.

Aioria e Dohko saíram da casa e subiram as escadarias.

Kamus- Então, Mu? O que vous gostaria de parlè com moi?

Mú- Vamos até a sala, andaram me passando umas coisas na cabeça que podem lhe interessar…

…

Enquanto isso, o ensaio da casa de Peixes seguia animado, Shura, Aldebaran, Saga e Carlo tocavam as músicas que não estavam no repertório só por diversão, enquanto Afrodite apenas assistia, sentado com Aioros e Kanon, que conversavam sobre alguma bobagem que o sueco não estava a fim de escutar.

Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos, que não percebia os discretos olhares, que, vez ou outra, o italiano lhe lançava.

"Eu gosto de você do jeito que você é… não quero que mude…"

Kanon-… Não é mesmo, Afrodite?

Fro- Hã? O quê!

Aioros- Nossa, como você está distraído.

Fro- Ah, eu estava pensando em umas coisas…

Kanon- Até imagino no quê.

Fro- Ah… - Fitou o italiano mais uma vez entre tantas, em nada disfarçando sua expressão desanimada.

Aioros- Não, não! Essa cara não combina com você, Afrodite!

Fro- É a única que eu tenho…

AiorosGOTA- Ah, isso não foi educado!

Fro- Desculpe, não tenho estado bem ultimamente…

Kanon- Isso percebe-se. Pensei que meu plano tivesse dado certo…

Fro- Ele até se manifestou, mas… acho que ele pensa que não é bom pra mim… não entendi direito…

Aioros- Eu estou boiando…

Kanon- Estamos falando do Carlo.

Aioros- Afrodite, porque você não experimenta falar pra ele que você gosta dele desse jeito, mesmo sendo um desbocado, grosso, galinha, etc, etc, etc?

Fro- Nossa, ele não é tão mau assim, Oros!

Aioros- Pra fazer você ficar tristinho assim, ele é muito mau!

Kanon- De acordo! Vamos bater no Máscara da Morte!

Fro- Ai, santa! Tadinho do meu Carlo!

Aioros- Bater acho que é muito extremo, Kanon. Mas ele precisa acordar pra vida!

Kanon- Pois é… Ai ai, o que nós podemos fazer por você, Di?

Fro- Ai, nem sei, viu… Mas se vocês quiserem me dar o Carlo de presente SÓ com um laço vermelho de enfeite, eu ia ficar muito feliz!

Kanon e Aioros se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada.

…

_(N/A: Por motivos bem óbvios, eu troquei **she **por **he**, e **her **por **him, **na música Vermilion.)_

_Será que o Afrodite vai mesmo ganhar o Carlo com uma fita vermelha?_

_Hauhauhauhauhauhauhauhau!_

_O que será que o Mú tem pra conversar com o Kamus?_

_É imaginável… ou não!_

_Aguardem, porque ainda tem muita, muita coisa pra acontecer nessa fic._

_E não se desesperem!_

_Os casais que vocês esperam… bem, se eu contar o que vai acontecer, perde a graça, né?_

_Paciência, beijos, beijos!_


	20. Enquanto isso, na casa de Áries

**Capítulo 20 - Enquanto isso, na casa de Áries…**

_De manhã, bem cedo..._

Dohko saia do quarto do Grande Mestre, para voltar para a casa de Libra antes que Saori acordasse. Deu um ultimo beijo em Shion e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Foi andando pelo corredor, sorridente, pensando na noite que tinha tido com o namorado, quando ouviu barulho. Música. A principio, pensou que fosse o ensaio da casa de Peixes.

Dohko- Mas tão cedo? Não... - Continuou andando e constatou que a música vinha de uma das salas do Parthenon. Colocou o ouvido na porta e escutou o seguinte:

_Am I original?_

_Yeah_

_Am I the only one?_

_Yeah_

_Am I sexual?_

_Yeah_

_Am I everything you need?_

_You better rock your body now_

_Everybody_

_Rock your body_

_Everybody_

_Rock your body right_

_Backstreet´s back alright!_

Dohko- Como diria o Carlo... Mas que porra é essa! - Tentou abrir a porta, mas estava trancada. Desistiu. - Acho que todo mundo ficou "infectado" com essa coisa de música...

_(N/A: Acho que não preciso nem lembrar que música é essa, né?)_

_...Mais tarde..._

Shura e Aioros desciam para ir à Gêmeos, conversando animadamente:

Shura- Yo no creio! Imagine, Oros! A Shina e a Marin estão com ciúmes por causa das bandas...

Aioros- Eu também estou! Saga passa mais tempo ensaiando do que comigo!

Shura- Ora! - Ambos caíram na risada.

Nisso estavam entrando na casa de Escorpião, quando suas risadas tiveram que ser engolidas diante da cena que viram. Pararam ainda na entrada.

Aioros- Shura, eu por acaso estaria enxergando demais?

Shura- No, amigo. Acho que é exatamente isso o que estamos vendo.

Aioros- Mas não é possível...

Shura- Não duvido de mais nada nesse Santuário...

Miro prensava Shaka na parede, acariciando o peito alvo pela camisa aberta, enquanto beijavam-se intensamente. As pernas entrelaçadas, as mãos de Shaka nas costas do grego por debaixo da camiseta.

Aioros- Shaka se dando ao desfrute desse jeito, Shura? - O Sagitariano ainda estava incrédulo.

Shura- Depois daquela pancada na cabeça, ele mudou muito.

Aioros- Eu acho que não foi a pancada, não, viu... - Falou mais para si mesmo.

O espanhol pigarreou, tirando o casal de sua "atividade". Miro se afastou de Shaka, apenas o suficiente para encarar os dois homens parados em sua porta.

Miro- Que foi?

Shura- Usteds podiam fazer isso no quarto, no?

Miro- Eu to na minha casa.

Shura- Aff...

Aioros- Oô Shaka, você não devia estar meditando, não?

Shaka- Meditar? - O hindu deu uma risada gostosa. - Por que eu iria meditar quando se tem coisas muito melhores pra fazer?

Shura- Vamos embora, Oros. Eles estão muito ocupados.

Aioros- Claro. - Os dois atravessaram o salão, e quando já iam saindo, o grego se comentou em voz alta. - Não me admira nem um pouco o Mu ter dispensado ele.

Shaka teve vontade de ir tirar satisfação com Aioros pelo comentário, mas manteve-se em seu lugar. O grego tinha absoluta razão. tentou não se abalar mais e voltou a beijar e acariciar seu "namorado".

…_Enquanto isso, na casa de Áries…_

Sentados em frente um ao outro na mesa redonda do jardim, Kamus e Mu tomavam café da manhã juntos.

Kamus- Muito interessante o CD que você emprestou do Afrodite.

Mu- Então você é conivente com minha idéia?

Kamus- Oui! Certamente. Só non sei julgar se é une boa idéia.

Mu- Só vamos saber na hora…

Kamus- É… - O francês tomou um gole de chá. Não se daria ao luxo de tomar leite e estragar tudo. Seus olhos azuis escuros fitaram por longos instantes os olhos cristalinos de Mu. Era de fato um grande desperdício Shaka ter preferido Miro ao invés dele. É claro que Kamus gostava do grego, mas não podia negar que Mu era verdadeiramente uma tentação com aquele jeitinho sereno e inocente. Começou a entender porque Carlo tinha se interessado nele. Como já tinha ouvido falar, até da boca de Afrodite, conquistar o ariano era um pequeno desafio pra saber até onde ia toda aquela ingenuidade.

Uma lembrança lhe veio a mente. O dia em que tinha toma iniciativa e se declarado para Miro. Antes de ir até a casa de Escorpião, ele e Afrodite tinham se encontrado com Shaka. Lembrava-se bem da pergunta que havia feito ao loiro. "_Vous gostaria que je ficasse com Mu?" _E a resposta sincera e direta de Shaka: _Não._

Da mesma forma que Kamus não queria ter que ver ele com seu grego. Nada pagaria a dor. A não ser uma dor igual. A princípio, a idéia pareceu absurda, uma provocação barata. Mas se bem que não deixaria de ser doloroso por isso. Nunca fora de seu instinto a vingança, mas para ele, aquela era uma situação extrema e necessária. Fora a parte que dava pra tirar uma casquinha…

Continuou olhando os olhos do jovem tibetano. Os pensamentos que passavam na mente de Mu eram realmente muito parecidos com seus próprios. E ele deixava-os transparecer facilmente.

Kamus- Mu…

Mu- Sim?

Kamus- Vous já fez algo movido totalmente por luxúria? - A pergunta soou mais maliciosa do que Kamus realmente queria parecer. Parou a xícara a meio caminho da boca, ficando com os lábios entreabertos no momento em que aguardava a resposta do ariano. Mu indagou-se mentalmente se tinha ouvido direito, ou se o tom que ele havia entendido era realmente aquele. Concluiu que sim, pela pequena ansiedade na espera pela resposta. Pensou em algo que não soasse estúpido, mas de fato, não se lembrava de nada no momento. Lhe restou dizer a verdade.

Mu- Pra ser sincero, não. Nunca. - Esperou que o aquariano se desse por satisfeito.

Kamus- Por quê?

Mu- Na verdade… não sei, mesmo. - Kamus riu discretamente.

Kamus- Mas já quis fazer, non? - Pousou a xícara na mesa, desistindo do chá diante da expressão um pouco perdida de Mu.

O ariano entendeu que estava entrando em outro jogo. Se não havia um jeito melhor de resolver sua situação do que jogando, que ao menos ele tomasse o controle da situação.

Mu- Hum… Bem, sabe que anteriormente, não. Mas nesse exato momento, me passou algo que pareceu se encaixar na sua pergunta.

Um sorriso se formou no canto dos lábios do aquariano. Mu tinha entendido o recado, mas parecia não querer ser o inocente dessa vez.

Kamus- Será que vous non gostaria me contar?

"Certo, eu entrei nisso sabendo que podia ter conseqüências… Ah! Nisso todo mundo tem razão! Eu sou péssimo com iniciativas!"

Continuou apenas fitando os olhos escuros de Kamus, enquanto pensava numa saída. Ou em uma entrada. Encontrou, finalmente. Apostou numa pequena brincadeira de sedução. Se levantou e circulou a mesa, indo até Kamus, abaixou-se sem pressa, e sussurrou no ouvido do aquariano:

Mu- Eu poderia te contar… Mas acho que seria mais interessante se você viesse descobrir.

E virou-se, entrando em casa. Não ia dar o gostinho de ter expectadores.

"Ponto para vous, Mu…" Kamus pensou, enquanto se levantava, acompanhando-o.

Mu se encostou na parede, constatando que o outro o havia seguido. Nesse instante, seu coração pulou até a garganta. Dessa vez, tinha que deixar seus receios de lado. Tratando-se de Kamus, sabia com o que estava lidando.

Este, veio até o tibetano, brincando com uma mecha do cabelo lilás. Achou desnecessário falar ou perguntar qualquer coisa. Mu não daria a entender algo que não queria levar a diante.

O clima ficou leve quando o ariano levou uma das mãos até o cabelo de Kamus, devolvendo a brincadeira, enquanto a outra, ia para cintura do rapaz, acariciando sutilmente com as pontas dos dedos. Kamus apoiou o cotovelo na parede, ao lado da cabeça de Mu, de modo que seus rostos ficaram próximos. Beijou a bochecha do ariano, devagar, demorando-se, deslizando os lábios suavemente pela pele branquinha e sedosa. Mordiscou o queixo dele, enquanto aproximava mais seu corpo. Afastou um pouco o rosto, curioso para saber o que causara em Mu. A expressão no rosto dele era de puro deleite. Ao contrário do que imaginavam, nenhum dos dois se sentia tenso.

Continuaram com aquela pequena tortura de beijos distribuídos no rosto, sempre os lábios se procurando e desviando para um outro pedacinho na última hora.

Mu passou a mão pela franja do aquariano, em seguida empurrando um pouco sua cabeça para trás, deixando o pescoço exposto. Começou a explorar aquela região com cuidado, os lábios inexperientes se divertindo na pele de Kamus.

O cavaleiro de Aquário se espantou um pouco. Já não parecia tão inocente assim, Mu estava bastante confiante do que estava fazendo, e havia lhe pego justo em seu ponto fraco, logo de cara. Adorava beijos no pescoço. É claro que nunca tinha admitido a ninguém, nem mesmo a Miro. Quando Mu percebeu que Kamus estava se deixando levar totalmente, puxou seu rosto de volta, a respiração do francês estava começando a ficar entrecortada. As bocas se encontraram com ansiedade, línguas movendo-se sensualmente uma contra a outra. Para Mu, essa era, tecnicamente, a primeira vez que beijava alguém, já que quando fora beijado por Shaka, para ele não passara de um sonho.

"Será que foi isso que Shaka sentiu com Miro?…" A pergunta interna não pôde ser evitada. Imaginava se Kamus estava pensando o mesmo ou curtindo o momento. Deixou essa pequena angústia de lado e se deixou levar pelas sensações novas que experimentava.

…As horas passaram rápido na companhia agradável do francês, que além de beijar deliciosamente, conversa com incrível desenvoltura sobre todos os assuntos possíveis. Kamus só saiu da casa de Áries para ir a sua tomar um banho, e logo em seguida, voltar para o ensaio. Foi com Mu para o salão, onde os instrumentos os aguardavam. Sentaram-se numa poltrona no canto do salão, Kamus no interior e Mu no braço, ficando mais alto que o aquariano. Beijavam-se e brincavam com os longos cabelos um do outro.

Por estranha coincidência, os primeiros a chegar nesse dia, foram os sempre atrasados Shaka e Miro. Entraram no salão e deram logo de cara com o novo "casal" aos beijos.

Shaka parou, fitando por instantes, e fez menção de dar meia volta e sair dali, mas Miro o segurou pelo braço, sussurrando um "é isso mesmo que eles querem". Pigarreou, chamando atenção dos outros dois homens, que pararam com o que estavam fazendo e se levantaram da poltrona.

Mu- Boa noite. Chegaram cedo hoje.

Miro- Pois é… - Miro estava vermelho de raiva, mas controlava-se. Shaka olhava para os próprios pés. Sim, ele sabia que estava dando o gostinho aos dois de vê-lo abalado, mas não podia fazer muito quanto a isso. Disfarçar a essa altura não ia adiantar. O sorriso contido de vingança nos lábios de Kamus não passou despercebido a ninguém, enquanto ele envolvia a cintura do ariano com os braços, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro dele. Mu parecia bastante à vontade com a situação, apesar de estar querendo sair correndo. Autocontrole emocional era algo que havia aprendido muito bem com seu mestre.

O clima estranho foi cortado por Aioria e Dohko chegando.

Aioria- Eh! E aí, pessoal, vamos começ… - A frase empolgada morreu na boca quando viu Kamus e Mu. "E mais essa agora!"

Dohko- Eh, casal novo no Santuário? - Dohko, bem menos "chocável" do que os outros, fingiu levar a situação como algo normal.

Kamus- Oui! - Resposta simples e direta, sem brechas para perguntas embaraçosas.

Aioria- Acho que podemos começar, então?

Mu- Claro…

- Só um minuto! - Todos se viraram para a entrada do salão, dando de cara com o Grande Mestre de calça jeans e camisa branca. Mu quase desmaiou de susto. Dohko pulou no pescoço do namorado.

Dohko- Shionzinho! Você veio me ver?

Shion- Une-se o útil ao agradável, não?

Dohko- Não entendi.

Shion- Atena me mandou inspecionar o ensaio.

Dohko- Ah! Mas que roupas são essas, hein? - Quase virando o namorado do avesso pra olhar as roupas.

Shion- Você não queria que eu viesse com aquela roupa que eu uso lá em cima, queria?

Dohko- Não! Eu ia passar muita vergonha se você fizesse isso!

Todos riram do comentário do libriano.

Shion- Bem, o que estão esperando? Eu vim pra ver o ensaio! - Foi para a poltrona onde anteriormente estivera o casal.

Mu- Ahn, certo. Miro, nós tomamos a liberdade de adicionar uma música ao repertório…

Miro- "Nós" quem?

Mu- Nós… Eu, Kamus e Dohko. Aioria também concordou.

Miro- Bem, se vocês entraram em um acordo sobre isso, não posso fazer nada…

Mu- Podemos passá-la agora, não?

Miro- Sem problemas. Mas quem vai cantar?

Mu- Kamus.

A palavra amarrou a expressão do escorpiano. Puxou Shaka para se encostarem na parede e aguardaram. Kamus pegou seu baixo e se posicionou na frente do microfone. Dohko deu a introdução no teclado.

_C'est le malaise du moment  
L'épidémie qui s'étend  
La fête est finie on descend  
Les pensées qui glacent la raison  
Paupières baissées, visage gris  
Surgissent les fantômes de notre lit  
On ouvre le loquet de la grille  
Du taudit qu'on appelle maison_

Protect me from what I want  
Protect me from what I want  
Protect me from what I want  
Protect me  
Protect me

Protège-moi, protège-moi 

Miro observava enquanto o francês cantava, a música escolhida perfeitamente em sua língua, sem falar ma sensualidade contida em cada palavra, por mais que não fosse intencional. Mas os olhos de Kamus estavam voltados para a pessoa ao seu lado, que o acompanhava no backing vocal e guitarra.

"Isso tudo só para me provocar? Quem ele pensa que é! Essa banda não estaria aqui se não fosse por minha idéia! Eles não podem tomar uma decisão dessas por conta própria e… Ele não tinha o direito de me afrontar assim. Será que não vê que foi por sua própria culpa, seu ciúme absurdo!"__

_Sommes nous les jouets du destin  
Souviens toi des moments divins  
Planants, éclatés au matin  
Et maintenant nous sommes tout seul  
Perdus les rêves de s'aimer  
Le temps où on avait rien fait  
Il nous reste toute une vie pour pleurer  
Et maintenant nous sommes tout seul_

Protect me from what I want  
Protect me from what I want  
Protect me from what I want  
Protect me  
Protect me

Protect me from what I want (Protège-moi, protège-moi)  
Protect me from what I want (Protège-moi, protège-moi)  
Protect me from what I want (Protège-moi, protège-moi)  
Protect me  
Protect me

Protège-moi, protège-moi  
Protege-moi de mes désirs  
Protège-moi, protège-moi

Shaka não conseguiu olhar para a banda, a cabeça baixa. "Eu sou substituível. Tanto para a banda… quanto para ele… Talvez eu não seja mesmo tão bom assim… Kamus pode fazer muito melhor do que eu… Ele está provando isso…" Não pensava necessariamente na questão da banda, mas sim, no coração de Mu.__

_Protect me from what I want_

_Protect me from what I want  
Protect me from what I want  
Protect me  
Protect me_

Protect me from what I want (Protect me)  
Protect me from what I want (Protect me)  
Protect me from what I want (Protect me)  
Protect me  
Protect me

_(N/A: Tradução no final do capítulo.)_

Terminada a música, Aioria, Dohko e Shion aplaudiram o desempenho de Kamus, Mu apenas sorriu com cumplicidade, enquanto Miro torcia o nariz.

Miro- É, ficou bom…

Aioria- Bom? Você tá brincando, né? O Kamus foi ótimo!

Dohko- Eu gosto de Placebo!

AioriaGOTA- Você é feliz, Dohko!

Dohko- Não entendi nada do que o Kamus cantou, mas gostei!

Miro- Podemos retomar o ensaio, por favor?

Aioria- Nossa, Miro, que mau-humor!

Mu- Então, vamos voltar as músicas que estávamos ensaiando anteriormente.

Enquanto seguiu-se o ensaio, Shion apenas observava atentamente.

…Depois do ensaio, Miro e Shaka foram os primeiros a irem embora.

Chegando na casa de Virgem, nenhum dos dois cogitou de passar mais tempo juntos, se despediram com um beijo leve, Shaka foi para seu quarto enquanto Miro continuou subindo as escadas.

… Em Áries, Kamus ficou um pouco mais depois do ensaio. Comemorando a vingança ainda naquela poltrona, mas dessa vez, sentado no colo do ariano.

Kamus- Bom trabalho, mon cher…

Mu- Eu disse que ele não ia gostar de ser "passado pra trás" em sua própria banda. Miro é orgulhoso.

Kamus- Oui, sei perfeitamente disso. E Shaka também non gostou de ver moi "no lugar dele"… - A expressão tomou outros sentidos.

Mu- Estamos sendo por demais vingativos, Kamus.

Kamus- Estamos deixando de ser idiotas, mon ami. Je non gosto de ser feito de palhaço.

Mu- É, você está certo. Não somos obrigados a viver na sombra deles pra sempre…

…Apesar da boa companhia, a noite terminou cedo. Com um misto de prazer e pesar na consciência.

…

_(Tradução de Protège-Moi, do Placebo, música escolhida especialmente para este capítulo.)_

**Proteja-me**

É a indisposição do momento  
A epidemia que se estende  
A festa é terminada, ele desce  
Os pensamentos que congelam a razão   
Pálpebras reduzidas, rostos cinzentos  
Emergem os fantasmas da nossa cama  
Abrimos o cadeado do portão  
Do buraco que chamamos de nossa casa  
Proteja proteja-me do que eu quero 3x  
Proteja-me  
Somos os brinquedos do destino?   
Recorde-se dos momentos divinos  
Respigando, estoirados à manhã  
Permanece-nos qualquer vida para chorar  
E agora estamos sós...  
Perdidos os sonhos, se for preferível  
O tempo onde nada se tem à fazer 

**Permanece-nos qualquer vida para chorar**

_**Deni Chan -** Que pena! Não tenho mais net pra falar com você! Cuida bem do Dohko e fala que o Shion está com saudades!_

_**Kitsune Lina - **Continue acompanhando as fics com carinho! Eu vou demorar mais pra atualizar agora, mas não os abandonarei!_

_Todo mundo que mandou reviews, muito obrigada! Desculpem por não poder responder a cada uma delas, porque agora estou sem net, só entro para atualizar as fics. Perdão, mesmo, mas eu prometo responder a todas assim que for possível!_

_Beijos!_


End file.
